


The Letter Z

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Depends on readers, Depressed Sans, Does fingering without consent count as rape or molestation?, Fingering, Fingering without concent, Fontcest, Forced Heat, Frightened Papyrus, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medically induced Heats, Molestation, More tags will be added later, Mpreg, Only read if you are older than 18 please, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Possible Fontcest but that's for you all to decide, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Sans has PTSD, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Smut, THE READERS HAVE SPOKEN! BAM!, The body horror is in chapter 16, The monsters are treated like animals, Thoughts of Suicide, What happens in this story heavily depends on what people request, Zoo, i honestly don't know, skelepreg, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: What if, instead of living side by side with the humans, the monsters were put in a zoo. Forced to wear magic suppressing collars as they're shown off to the public like animals. Sans has lost hope on escaping and Papyrus remains fearful as they're separated from their friends.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I got back into writing. I'm still going to finish my Borderlands fanfic, don't worry. I just started this story before I forgot it. As it says in the tags, I need reviews. This story is heavily influenced by you readers. You tell me what you want to see and it might appear later in the story. Or sooner. ;p
> 
> But seriously. I will finish the borderlands story. There is one chapter left in it and I have a lot planned in it but I can't write it unless I get a brainstorm or inspiration. But until then, here's my second Undertale fanfic. Please be nice to me. I love this fandom very much.

Out of all the things Sans thought would happen, this hadn't even touched the list of possibilities that he had stored in that thick skull of his. What made it worse was that it had happened so fast that the monsters never had a chance to defend themselves. So enraptured by the sight of the surface that they hadn't spotted the heavily armed group of humans that had surrounded them shortly after the monster race had left Ebbot, until it was too late. Even Sans himself, who had gave every scenario he could think of, very careful thought process, had fallen victim to the strength of man. Fortunately, much later than the other had. At the bottom of the mountain was a meadow in which held long silk-like grass that weaved to and from in the gently wind. The silence that had filled the area should have tipped him off. Yet living his entire life in a mountain where the only sounds were ones other monsters made or the weather, it wasn't that much of a surprise. The swarm that surrounded them was quick and silent. A tactic that none of the monsters had even known humans were capable of. Then again, they had also compared the grown adults to Frisk.

Frisk was the first to go. They had been forcefully ripped away from Toriel, screaming and crying as they reached for their adopted mother, making the Queen literally burn in rage as she attempted to rescue her child, only to fall as shot with tranquilizers then tackled. While this had been going on, Asgore was already in combat with five others, finding it surprisingly hard to get passed them to save his ex before he too was struck down.

Unfortunately, Sans was unable to watch as his friends fell, one by one; even Undyne who had instantly gone on guard, all too eager to protect Alphys as well as their race. However, the small skeleton's attention had been on his brother, who was shaking as humans surrounded him. Poor Pap. Even when it was protecting himself, he couldn't muster the magic to hurt anyone. Sadly, the action was noticed by the humans and they were quick to advance to him. The only good thing that had happened was that the humans were confused and doubtful that their tranquilizers would work on a skeleton monster. They would have worked, Sans knew. But he wasn't about to blurt that bit of knowledge out. Swearing to later rescue their friends later, the smaller skeleton was quick to teleport to his brother, grabbing them then short cutting far away from the area; the only think on his mind was keeping his baby brother safe. Even though the other skeleton was a grown up by now, he refused to let him come to harm.

However, Sans wasn't able to locate where his friends were taken. After securing a safe place in a cave, hidden under a couple fallen trees, and making sure Papyrus would remain hidden with a promise of bringing the others back safely, the small skeleton only found an area swarmed by humans; his friends having been either knocked out and moved or killed. He hoped they were all alive. He hadn't seen any dust while sneaking around the meadow and winced at hearing the screams of the monsters that were still inside the mountain, being hunted by the humans. Short cutting away, Sans' mind raced in thought, thinking of ways to find the others. But Papyrus was top priority. 

It wasn't as if Papyrus was stupid, because he wasn't. Despite his habit of being naive, the taller skeleton was well versed in surviving in the wild, having read a book on survival that he found at the dump. For weeks, they had survived on fish and berries that Papyrus had managed to gather and cook. Between trying to keep each others spirits up and keeping themselves safe, it was easy to overlook how low the food was getting. After the third month of hiding, Sans quickly picked up the clean spear and the defeated look on Papyrus' face.

“What's wrong, bro?” He remembered asking that day.

Papyrus had lowered the spear and sighed, sitting down in their cave with his knees curled in front of his bare ribcage. Having abandoned his battle body months ago in order to keep themselves hidden and unnoticed, the taller skeleton was only wearing his black tights, blue shorts and Sans' jacket that was too small for Papyrus to zip up. The jacket had barely fit Papyrus but was forced to remain open, exposing the front of his ribs with his soul glowing behind his bones. However, this left Sans with only a thin white t-shirt and his basketball shorts, also abandoning his slippers along with Papyrus' battle body.

“There's no more fish in the stream, Sans.” Papyrus had replied, looking down defeated as his finger picked at a string from Sans' jacket. Never had the smaller brother wanted to see that look on his face ever again.

While Papyrus slept that night, Sans had left the cave and risked going to the small human town to get them some food. Unfortunately the only way of getting food without being seen was obviously painful. It was hardly the first time Sans had gone dumpster diving. After his and Papyrus' dad, Gaster, fell into the core and got himself split through time and space, the smaller skeleton had been the one to raise his brother. He was six when it happened. But his worry for his brother which was mixed in with his hunger, had made him careless and weak. One minute he was digging for food, the next thing he knew, he was slammed to the ground and knocked unconscious with a careful blow to his skull. It was a miracle he had survived the blow to his head with his low HP. Even his captors had been surprised at finding out his stats.

Waking up, strapped down to a table in a cold lab and head aching from the earlier blow, Sans' mind was as cloudy as his vision upon waking up to hear a man in a lab coat, shouting at a woman in armor. Screaming at her for damaging an already damage monster. Unable to remain conscious, Sans fell back into unconsciousness.

Somewhere along the line, the humans had managed to figure out that medicine worked on him as evidence on how exhausted and relaxed Sans had been when they had poked and prodded him while he lay there on the exam table, unable to muster the strength to free himself from his restraints. Even unable to tell how long he had been going in and out of consciousness, Sans could barely remember mumbling his brother's name. Good thing for him that his words were too garbled for them to make out what he had said. But that was where his luck had ended. Now placed in his temporary, soundproof glass enclosure, sporting a new collar around his neck that seemed to drain him, Papyrus was eventually dragged in the lab.

He could only thank the stars that the.... doctors, were generous enough to allow the brothers to share an enclosure. Curling against each other at night on the large mattress they had been given, they had refused to let each other go most of the time. Going on the third week, they had eventually broke away from each other long enough to catch their breath, having gotten used to the collars, in which shocked them if they tried to remove. However, that wasn't the only thing that had changed on that same day.

Normally, the doctors had a routine. One that was easy for Sans to study and examine. It was easy to predict them sometimes. While two went off to give medicine to random animals or monsters that were dragged in for whatever reason, whether they were sick or pregnant at the time of their capture, and the other three doctors sat around, either writing on their clipboards, and watching the two skeleton. It was almost amusing at how both Sans, and the doctors seemed to be eyeing each other up and down, looking for a weakness.

However, as was mentioned, this was not a normal day. Two of the women were fighting each other. Shouting words that couldn't be heard through the soundproof glass. Yet thanks to Frisk, the smaller skeleton had been able to pick some lip reading; oddly enough was a skill the kid had actually taught him intentionally since they were deaf as well as mute. It made since, considering the poor kid struggled to understand the two skeleton brothers, using their soul to translate for them.  
Noticing his brother's attention was turned away from the conversation they were having, Papyrus turned to the two fighting humans then back to his brother. “What are they saying?” He had asked innocently.

Shrugging, Sans' eyes never left the women. “I'm trying to find out.” Staring harder, the older of the two barely managed to blink when he caught one mentioning something about a “breeding program” that had been funded by some school. Rubbing his sockets to see if he had perhaps saw wrong, sweat beaded over his skull at seeing the other woman mock the first.

“Little blue is too weak for that. I don't care what the government says, I said no!”

“But they're the only ones of their kind! All the others had other of their kind. We're harboring an endangered species!”

“And what if Little blue dies during it? Then we'd only have is the big guy!” The blond shook her head. “The answer is no. Until I have word from the boss.”  
It wasn't hard to guess what they had been talking about. Sans was hoping that they weren't talking about what he was thinking. The thought alone made him so sick, he didn't want to think it.

“Sans?” Papyrus' unnaturally quiet voice broke him out of his mind and the sickening thoughts that were going through his skull. Papyrus looked worried, watching him with watery eye sockets. Papyrus never learned to read lips. Completely relying on his brother's reaction, the taller skeleton must have mistook what was going on. “Are they going to separate us, Sans?”

Hearing his brother's voice shake, Sans forced a reassuring smile as he pulled his brother in. “Nah, bro. They were just fighting over the monkeys they sometimes bring in.” The lie was easy to roll off his tongue. “Ya know. The small ones.”

Papyrus gave a smile, snuggling close to his older brother as he wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two. “I like the small ones. They're cute.”

“Heh. Yeah. They are.” Giving a soft sigh, he held the other, tighter. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I know....... Sans?”

“Yeah, Pap?”

“I miss everyone else......”

Sucking in a sharp breath, his fingers dug into the jacket Papyrus wore. “I do too. We'll find them. And we'll get out of here. All of us.”

“You promise?”

“Aw, Pap. You know I hate making promises. But for you, yeah. I promise.”


	2. Hazey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will be read and edited at a later date.

“The food tastes funny.” This was a regular comment Papyrus would often repeat each time they had received their meals from the doctors. Although the words were repetitive, Papyrus was right. The food always had a strange taste to it. But because it didn't harm them, the smaller skeleton never gave it any real thought. When they had first gotten there, neither could bring it upon themselves to touch the stuff. It wasn't until Papyrus was tempted with a milkshake did they eventually start eating. To this day, the taller skeleton always received a big chocolate milkshake during dinner as a, 'reward', Sans supposed. It was too bad they never found the smaller skeleton's love for ketchup, otherwise he'd get that with his meal. In a way, he wished they knew but at the same time, he was happy to have that bit of information to himself. No need to have them use it as a treat like he was some pet. 

Their food was always brought in every morning, noon, and night each day like a routine, and thanks to a clock on a nearby desk, the brothers were able to keep track of the time of day and when their food arrived. Breakfast was always at 8 am sharp. If it wasn't eaten, the food was taken away and they'd have to wait for their lunch at 12 pm. Dinner was always at 7 pm though. It was late enough to keep them full the entire night while ensuring that they'd be hungry enough to get breakfast; something Sans always seemed to miss since he slept until 11 am anyway. Apparently that was a bad thing as the skeleton in question was constantly being given those worried looks as notes were written. If he had to guess, it won't be long before he was taken out of their glass cage and tested on.

“You always say that, Paps.” Sans replied, poking the food in front of him with the spoon they had been gifted with. And yes, you heard that right. Spoon. ONE spoon. _'Guess they didn't think we'd be smart enough to know how to use silverware.'_ He mused to himself, scooping another spoon full of food in his mouth, grimacing at the rubbery texture that it came with. _'Homemade mashed potatoes... Disgusting.'_ Giving the offending food a dirty look, he flicked over a peel that he had found. If there was one thing about food that Sans didn't like, was homemade mashed potatoes. Throwing the peels seemed as if adding insult to injury. Why couldn't these people do food the cheap way and give them packaged potatoes? Those were at least creamy.

Off to the side, Papyrus sat, scratching at the collar around his neck a little as he slowly chewed his sandwich. “No. I mean, more than usual.” He eyed his sandwich cautiously. “Something seems off with it. Like an added ingredient....”

Sans had noticed too, but he had chalked it up to the doctors trying new things in the food to increase the taste for them. But seeing that even Papyrus noticed it was a little surprising. The taller skeleton was a glutton, as ironic as that sounds for a skeleton to be. Papyrus often just scarfed down his food with such grace that not even a spot on the plate remained. Yet being here, the younger bag of bone just seemed to take his time with his food. As if searching and analyzing it. For a moment, Sans' pupils turned to stars and he closed his eyes. _'He's so cool.'_

Not a second later, his eyes flew open as Papyrus gave an upset yell that echoed around their enclosure, making his collar beep noisily in warning, making the skeleton silence his natural loudness instantly, not wanting to get another shock from it; as he had learned when he had tried to yell and beg for the doctors to let them go. That was back when Papyrus still spoke loudly. The memory made Sans' clinch his hand. Those stupid collars. He hated them. Not only did they drain their magic, but they took a part of what made Papyrus, well..... Papyrus. Not once had Sans been woken up to his brother's high pitched outcry to wake up and stop being a lazybones. 

“Not once had we been given spagetti. This place is truly terrible.” Taking care to keep his voice soft and calm, Papyrus lowered his sandwich back to his plate, unknowingly snapping Sans out of his mental tirade, in favor of sipping his milkshake. Sighing to himself, Sans gave the potatoes one final poke before scooping the last bit up and eating it, groaning as his stomach gurgled in protest. _'Could use ketchup.'_

Once more, there was a cry from his brother, only unlike the first time, this one was one of surprise, collar once again, giving a beep at his loud voice. Head snapping to his brother, hands clinching to the table, ready for a fight, he spotted Papyrus reaching into his own mouth and pulling out a pill, small enough to be swallowed without notice.

“I knew it!” Papyrus exclaimed, grunting when the collar gave him a soft warning shock and once more, he quieted his voice, holding the pill out to Sans, it sitting neatly in his thin bony fingers. Looking very proud of himself, the younger of the two scooted closer to the other. “Look brother! I knew it! I knew something was wrong with our food. I just knew it.” 

Without hesitation, Sans took the pill and examined it. “This is.....” If he had blood, Sans would have paled then and there. “This is a sedative. Why did they put a sedative in your drink?” Come to think of it, Sans himself was feeling kind of sleepy and woozy. Catching himself on the table, the smaller skeleton held the pill in a tight grip, hearing Papyrus give a worried gasp as he caught his older brother before he could wobble off the chair he was sitting on. Now safe in his brother's grip, Sans felt himself losing the will to remain awake. He was so tired. He knew for certain that there was no pill in his food. So how- oh no. They mixed it in with the potaotes. If the small skeleton hadn't been so close to falling asleep, he'd be wrecking the room.

“Brother?” Worriedly, Papyrus lifted Sans in his arms, holding him close like he used to do back when they lived in the Underground and Sans fell asleep at his station. “Sans, please. This isn't funny.” His now sleeping brother didn't say a thing. Just snored. Giving a worried whine, his head jerked up when he heard the metal door of their enclosure click and open to revieal two armed and armored humans as well as one of the male doctors. Thanks to his training, Papyrus ran to the furthest wall, holding Sans to his body in an effort to protect him, too scared of the humans to speak. Apparently him being awake was not what they had expected, nor wanted, judging by the surprise expressions that showed on their faces.

“He's still awake? How?” The doctor took a cautious step inside, keeping an eye on Papyrus, watching him cling to his older brother like a lifeline. “Hey buddy. It's alright. We just need to look him over.” Papyrus flinched when he was spoken to, tightening his hold on his sleeping sibling, not willing to let Sans go. Papyrus watched the doctor's eyes lowered to the floor where the pill had now sat, looking back up from the floor, he met the doctor's eyes, seeing the human's expression morph into realization. Watching the doctor turn to one of the armored humans, he strained his nonexistent ears to hear what was being spoken.

“I need to get the smaller skeleton. Tranq the big guy but don't hurt him.”

“NO!” Papyrus couldn't help but cry out, shifting his brother, making the smaller skeleton's head rest on his shoulder, pressing his own back against the glass behind him, prepared to use himself as a shield for Sans if he needed to.

The doctor's mouth had dropped when Papyrus had shouted at him. Noticing his error, the skeleton clamped his jawbone shut, whining as the humans broke from their stupor and advance on him, making him press himself against the glass, sending a pleading look at the frozen doctor.

“Did.... Did you just.....Speak?”

Papyrus never got the chance to answer as he was darted, once distracted. Wobbling and groaning, both skeletons would have found themselves on the floor had one of the guards not grabbed them. The last thing Papyrus saw before he closed his eyes to sleep was Sans being carried from the enclosure.

 

Sans was groggy when he woke up from his medically induced sleep. Head swimming, he let out a weary groan as his body, despite everything happening, remained relaxed as if he were asleep. The skeleton struggled to grasp anything he could see, feel, or hear. Everything felt as if he were in a fog and his body kept telling him that he was asleep. However the cold air and unfamiliar soft leather holding him down on the cold table he had woken up on, told him differently. Giving a shiver, Sans gave a small arch of his back to stretch, the movement causing him to feel a mask that sat strapped around his nose and mouth in which he hadn't felt earlier. Turning his head with a struggle, he could barely make out a tube going from the mask and attached to one of many canisters that sat, safely secured to the floor as to not topple over.

“Are the restraints necessary? He's sedated, isn't he?” A soft, female voice broke out through the room, causing him to wince at how loud and garbled it sounded to him. Shortly after, a circular light flickered on over him, once more, making him wince, eye sockets shutting at the bright lights that suddenly blinded him. Groaning, he weakly attempted to move an arm to cover his face to block off the light, forgetting that his arms were strapped down. Giving a groan, he tugged against the restraint again, only hearing a faint clink from the buckle, making him whimper. 

“Hey. It's okay, Little Blue. You're alright.” The voice soothed warmly like a mother to a child. Finally opening his eye sockets, only wide enough to blink as the light blinded him, he could faintly see the silhouette of the blond doctor from earlier that day. “See? There you go, Little Blue. We're just going to examine you then you can go back to your mate.”

 _'Mate?'_ Rolling his head over, Sans gave another weak groan, shivering more at the cold air surrounding him. _'Do I have a mate? I don't remember having one.'_ A scoff and the sound of a rubber glove being put on had Sans turning his head to spot a male doctor walking in. _'Strange.'_ he thought. Even in this impaired state he had found himself in, the skeleton knew he had never seen this doctor before. Who was he? When did he get here?

“It's an animal, Dr. Bailey. It doesn't know what you're saying.” The man snorted as he stopped somewhere at Sans' legs. Feeling too weak to lift his head, the small skeleton monster could only lay there and focus on listening and understanding what was being said. “Really. If you insist on coddling all our new beasts, then no work will get done. You want this species to survive, correct?” Sans heard metal shift around on what sounded like an aluminum tray. Brow bones furrowing in confusion, Sans once again attempted to see what was going on by turning his head. No luck. Why couldn't he move? Why did he feel so relaxed? He should be panicking or making a fuss. Yet he was relaxed as if in a warm bath of water.

“I....I know Doctor.” The doctor in what Sans had assumed was this, “Bailey”, replied softly as one would do with a superior. “But if there's a way we could make things easier on Little Blue, then shouldn't we do it? I mean, he has no idea what we're doing.” Boy, wasn't that the truth. He had no clue what was going on. And why did this woman insist on calling him “Little Blue”? He had a name and it defiantly wasn't “Little Blue”. The thought was almost insulting. It would have been if Sans hadn't felt so damn calm and relaxed.

“Don't name the animals, Bailey. We wouldn't want you to get attached to it.”

“Him.” Bailey interrupted, appearing to look away (Or it's what it looked like to Sans from his limited view). “H-he's male. The pelvis is square shaped. Not round.” Oh god. Sans felt horror trail down his back, breaking through the fog in his head. How would she know that? His pants kept his pelvis well hidden. Was he naked?!

“I don't care, either way, Doctor. I'm here to breed them, and breed them I will. It's what I'm paid for.” Then he felt cold, gloved hands on his obviously bare legs, making Sans let out a soft and barely there, terrified cry, tugging on his restraints again as those hands pulled his legs apart and touch his pelvis. _”Oh god!!'_ He screamed in his mind. _'I'm bare bones here! No! Why am I naked?! What are they doing?!'_ Opening his voice, he went to shout for them to stop. But the sedative had made his echo tongue thick and sloppy, causing nothing but a garbled mesh to escape his mouth.

“Now then.” The Male doctor continued, continuing his examination of Sans as if the skeleton hadn't just tried to speak. Lower half free and legs too clumsy to properly control, the doctor had lifted his pelvis slightly from the table and rolled it so his lower half was twisted on it's side, giving Sans' spine an uncomfortable position, making him growl in discomfort as his weak and pointless kick had easily been pushed away. “Nice structure. No nicks or cracks. It looks young. I'd say early early to middle adulthood. Very good.” there was a pause. “Have they made any move to mate yet?”

“No Doctor. They just cuddle to each other.”

“Hmph. This will not do. Hand me the red canister. I need to examine the rest of it.” Eyes shifting between where he heard the doctor that was manhandling him (he would laugh at that unintentional pun at a later date) and Bailey, he watched as the woman walked passed him to lift the red canister where it sat. Eyes squinting, he sniffed the air. The magic in it...No. Not magic. A smell. The scent in it was familiar. Agh! It was nagging at his brain. Eyes squinting, he growled. Feeling like he should know that scent like a heartbeat, he took a deeper scent of it.

“Doctor, what is this anyway?” Bailey asked, voicing Sans' thoughts from earlier. Her eyes shifting down to the metal casing in her hands. Instead of getting an answer, the other doctor had taken it and unhooked Sans' mask from the green air canister and attached it to the red one, turning it on. Sans' eyes went wide. The smell of Grillby's bar filled his nose, mixing in with a strange and oddly delicious smelling smoky musk.

“It's the scent of a monster in rut.” The man finally answered, returning to where he had been at Sans' pelvis. “In order to examine a skeleton's reproduction, one must get them aroused. It's how they work.” No! No! Shaking his head, Sans' weak attempts to shake the mask from his head was in vain. No wonder he recognized that smell. It was Grillby. True, he never smelled the monster when in rut, but the rest of the scent was all too familiar. More horrified than he was when he woke up, Sans mentally apologized to his closest friend. Oh god. He didn't even want to know what they did to Grillby to make him go into rut. He didn't even want to know how they were able to tame the elemental flame monster long enough to get this. It must have been a struggle. Grillby was a general back in the war between monsters and humans. It must have taken a lot of manpower (he gave a wince at that thought. Even for him, that one was in bad taste, as unintentional as it was). 

Sans wanted to hate it. He didn't want the smell of his best friend to effect his mind. Yet it smelled so good... So... good. Shaking his head, he growled, fighting harder where he was restrained. No! He had to fight it! For Grillby! Papyrus. Himself... He couldn't give in. But the smell was so strong. Warm. _Dominant._

Giving in, Sans whined as his magic reacted to the scent of rut and formed the proper parts necessary in no time. Now, not only was he naked on a table, tied down and drugged up in front of two strange humans, but now he was sporting a very aroused and dripping vagina, formed in blue magic as a barrier that acted as a belly, sat above the top part of his pelvis and on the bottom half of his ribs. Bailey gasped, her soft hand carefully traced his stomach, making Sans shiver at the touch, closing one eye socket and the other drooped in his lust. 

“It's beautiful.” She whispered, turning to her companion. “Is it always like this, Greg?” Well, Sans figured. He finally got the name of the asshole touching him. Yelping, a fingers prodded at his opening, making the skeleton moan softly and unwillingly spread his legs, allowing the fingers to slide in with ease. Bailey had the decency to look uncomfortable.

“Only on special cases.” Greg answered, using his free hand to grab a tool and pushed it inside the needy skeleton, using the metal to spread Sans' opening wide enough to look into, earning a lustful gasp from the monster as the fingers were removed. “Skeleton monsters are fragile and require different handling.”

“.............You seem to know a lot about monsters... Skeletons in particular.”

“This is hardly the first skeleton monster I have dealt with.”

“Y-You... What?”

“It's true.” Greg continued as he used a flashlight to get a better look at Sans' artificial vagina. “There are only two left. But a couple years ago, another skeleton had appeared out of nowhere. Splits across his face. I caught it and studied it.” Snapping out of his lustful haze to eye Greg, giving his hips a thrust upward when the fingers were returned to his needy opening. _'Is he talking about.... Gaster?... Can't be... Dad can't physically be here.'_

Bailey gulped, going over to Sans, gently rubbing his head. Giving a happy sigh, he moaned once more, feeling the fingers touch his walls. The slow massages inside him were unsatisfying and slow. It was beginning to drive him mad. Oh god. Just get this over with. Finger fuck him already, he needed friction.“What happened to.... them?”

Removing the metal tool, Sans sighed happily when Greg began to massage his echo pussy and move his fingers in a pleasing rhythm, making the skeleton moan like a needy whore. Bailey's face went red and looked away. “It vanished... Somehow. I have yet to figure out how. It was like it was never there. Go ahead and turn of the musk. I'm going to test his lubrication levels then I can start on the other one.”

No longer able to care about what was being said, Sans' mind was focused on the sensations his privates were receiving, releasing loud noises in his pleasure and slowly feeling his orgasm drawing near. _'Oh stars... It's like heaven. I need more. Touch me more... Please! Wait... What about Papyrus?'_ However before the small skeleton could begin to process what he had just heard, Sans felt his orgasm slam on him like a train, making him arch his hips up, cumming all over the human's hand as he let out a strangled cry in pleasure.

Panting, Sans laid there for a few moment, mind scrambled to collect the bits of information he had witnessed while at the same time, attempting to push away his shame as the doctor removed himself from the monster as if it had bored him. Feeling much like a whore, Sans, growled, his normally permanent grin was now formed into a frown.

“Get me the other skeleton in here. I need to check it.”

“Yes doctor.”

“And sedate this one. We don't need it attacking us when we try to get it's mate.”

“Yes doctor.”

 _'No! Not Papyrus! Please?!'_ Struggling against Bailey when she attempted to give him gas to sleep, he twisted his head away far enough to catch the tube of his mask slip to the side, letting his tongue, still too clumsy to speak, slide out his mouth. “Ooooh... Oooh....” It was all the energy he had to struggle as she easily put the mask back in position. _'No! Please! He's too innocent! No! Not my baby brother! Not Pappy!'_

The mask was soon attached to the gas and he felt the fog slip over him. _'I'm sorry Papyrus....'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Sans was originally going to smell Asgore's scent instead of Grillby.


	3. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never said who it was that was getting pregnant. ;3
> 
> This story, once again, is influenced by all of you. Most of you want a pregnant Sans. Some want pregnant Papyrus, and some don't want pregnancy. But the most votes win. So far, most of you all are aiming for Sans to carry a baby. Also I want to thank of of the readers who gave me a lot of things to work with, on the first chapter. I don't know if they want to be named but, you know who you are! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. I was disgusted and majorly disturbed about writing this chapter. Not gonna lie. I'm not a fan of this subject but damn my need for at least a touch of realistic settings. I hate hurting my skelebabies.
> 
> Warning. This touches on a sensitive subject! I'm changing the rating just to be safe. AGAIN! PLEASE CHECK THE RATING AND only 18 years or older reading this, please.

When Papyrus had finally awoken from his slumber, he found that he had somehow ended up on the mattress, covered in what looked like a faded blue blanket. It was thin and flimsy but it was soft and warm. With arms that were still sluggish from the tranquilizer, the tall skeleton gave a groan, feeling queasy as he sat up and held his throbbing head before he let out a gasp, remembering what had happened.

“SANS!” he cried out, earning a warning beep from his collar, making him wince, fearful of the possibility of a shock. They had taken Sans. They had taken his brother. And he was clearly not okay with this. Of course Papyrus knew they'd return Sans. They always did....... or so far, they did. Pacing around the room, occasionally looking at the door and giving off worried and quizzical noises, his mind was racing with all the possibilities on the reason they had taken his brother. Maybe he could ask the human who looked shocked at Papyrus' cry. Of course, Sans had warned him about not talking to the humans. Sans had been paranoid about them learning too much about them that the younger of the two was sworn to silence, for the most part. How long had he been pacing? Papyrus wasn't sure. In his mind, he had been pacing for days. How long had he been out? Again, he wasn't sure. His body wasn't sore so it couldn't have been more than a few hours, or at least, Papyrus had hoped it was only a few hours.

Sometime during his nervous pacing, Papyrus found himself begging under his breath; too quiet for even himself to hear unless he focused in on it. “Please come back. Please be safe. Please, please Sans. Come back safe and in one piece.” This was a feat that even the skeleton himself, wasn't aware he could do. Being quiet. Papyrus hated the quiet. It reminded him of his situation. The warning his doctor back in the underground had told Sans when he was but a babybones under his brother's care. The quiet reminded him of his risk at losing his hearing. Papyrus already had enough trouble hearing; hence why he spoke loudly aside from his font type. Again, he had his moments he could hear normally, or as normal as one could describe in his situation, but often times, people talking normally sounded like they were mumbling to him and the tall skeleton tended to just go along and guess at what they were saying to keep them from getting annoyed at repeating themselves. Perhaps, maybe he also did it to keep people from pitying him. He was fine... or he was.

Metal creaking broke him out of his thoughts and Papyrus glanced up with a small gasp, seeing the muzzle of a gun aiming at his head. The gun was being held by one of the guards that had been in the enclosure earlier when Sans had been forcefully taken from him. Hugging himself, Papyrus shuddered, staring up at the human. Should he say something? Or would that cause the human to hit the trigger on the gun? Choosing silence, Papyrus continues to remain where he stood, watching the human in fear. It wasn't until the woman jerked the gun swiftly to the side, indicating for him to step in that direction, the taller skeleton complied, gaze looking around for any signs of his older brother. Not seeing anything other than the one guard, he lowered his head and shook. Somehow her eyes on him had been colder than the room he had been staying in. She gave another jerk of her gun, making Papyrus gulp and nod.

“I know what you want.” He whispered, finding it worrisome that she had not reacted to hearing him speak as the kind doctor had. “You want me to walk. And I will comply... Just... lead me where I am to go...” Apparently, this resulted him to be blindfolded and dragged through the large building by his arm. Stumbling over his own feet, Papyrus held to the arm of the human. Maybe he should have kept quiet. If he had, he might have been able to walk without the blindfold. Maybe if he was silent, she would have gotten a doctor to coax him out.

 _'Or it might have forced her to use her gun after all.'_ Papyrus gave a jerky shudder at that thought. The power those things gave off and the force of the needle penetrating his bone was something he wanted to avoid. Papyrus could deal with stumbling blindly as he was dragged by this human. What he couldn't handle was the lack of noise that followed them. Other than the sound of his clunky footsteps along with the thumps of the humans boots, it had been completely silent.

Papyrus hated silence.

Corridor after corridor, it was a series of twists and turns that made his head spin. He had attempted to count the number of footsteps to remember where he was going to distract himself from the silence and to keep his mind off the worry about his brother. Unfortunately, this hadn't had the intended effect. In fact, Papyrus only worried for his weaker sibling more. What had they done to Sans? Why wasn't he returned to the enclosure where he could keep the smaller skeleton safe?

 _'What are they going to do to me?'_ Shaking his head, Papyrus puffed his chest slightly. No. He could take whatever they gave him. He was strong. But his brother.... Oh stars. If anything happened to Sans, Papyrus wouldn't know what he'd do. The thought of his brother being hurt sent a burn all the way to his soul that was soon followed by an ache. No. He had to be strong for his brother. He had to take care of Sans. Sans _NEEDED_ him.

The sudden stop had him bumping into the human, making her grunt at the impact and an elbow nudge to his ribs warned him not to do that again. It was strange at how annoyed this human seemed of him when he had done everything she had asked of him. _'Well, technically, she didn't ask. She pointed a gun at my head. But it might as well have been asking. I'm sure she would had asked if she didn't have it.'_ A small smile found its way on his face, weakly quivering at the small amount of hope that he felt. And where were they? Did the human take him to the kind human doctor? Maybe he could talk to him.

A door had been opened. The sound was familiar to his ears. A wooden door, Papyrus had to guess.

“Took you long enough. Bring him inside then leave. This will be easy to handle.” Papyrus' smile slipped. He didn't know this voice. This was a voice he wasn't familiar with. This hadn't been the kind doctor that Papyrus had seen earlier. Who was it? Was this human nice like the other doctors?

“Apologies, Dr. Greg. This one was slow to get moving.” Ah, so the scary female human finally spoke. Papyrus gave another soft smile yet it fell at hearing a disgusted scoff from the esteemed Dr. Greg.

“Of course it was. But it was to be expected. Bring him inside. The sooner I get these tests done, the sooner we can move on to the other tests.”

Once more, Papyrus found his arm grabbed and dragged in the room that they apparently had stopped at. Knowing his brother, Sans would have made a comment about how Papyrus would be bruised if he had skin, then make some ridiculous pun about it. The skeleton sighed. He missed his brother's puns. He hadn't heard his brother make one since they left he mountain months ago. After living his whole life hearing them, he never knew how much he'd missed them when they stopped. Speaking of stopping, Papyrus was hauled where he stood, being careful not to run into the woman again and upsetting her.

“Now leave.” Dr. Greg commanded, sounding strangely close to Papyrus. The skeleton could feel warm breath on his face; as if someone was studying him visually.

“Are you sure about that, Doctor? These beasts aren't safe.”

“I assure you, Isabelle. This one is quite tame. He just needs the proper handling.”

“........................As you wish, Doctor.” Papyrus had the feeling she had wanted to protest more at this. Although he wasn't sure why. But either way, her hand had left his arm, making him miss the warmth of her hand. Musing aside, it wasn't until the door was closed and the blindfold removed, did Papyrus notice the lab he was now standing in and in front of him was a brown haired man who looked slightly wrinkly and very stern. Matching the tall skeleton's height, the doctor held a slightly smaller build than the monster before him. The cold, icy look in the man's eyes on him had the skeleton shivering and hugging himself once more.

Dr. Greg gave a thoughtful hum as he took Papyrus' jaw in his hand and twisted the monster's head from side to side as he examined Papyrus' skull, meeting no resistance. “Your mate had the same reaction when he woke up here. Interesting.”

 _'Mate?'_ “You mean Sans?” Papyrus asked softly, shivering harder, wishing for the courage to be able to go through what his brother had been through..... whatever that was.... What had happened to his brother? “H-he's not my mate... H-he's my brother...” Daring to look the man in the eye, Papyrus squeaked and looked down. This man was scary. Not in the scolding parent way, but in the way that made someone look soulless. Flowey had that look sometimes.... He wasn't sure why. The flower never told him.

His head was released, once more, feeling the cold air rush to where the once warm touch had been. For once, Papyrus resisted the shiver that attempted to wreak over his body.

“I thought so. It was too convenient for there to be two unbounded skeleton monsters.” Greg stated blandly before he stepped away from Papyrus in favor of going to his desk, pushing a button that sat there, making the door behind the skeleton click. “However, that's not important. I have a job to do and health is an unfortunate bump that must be examined. Undress.”

Jerking his head back and eye sockets widening in shock, he hugged himself tighter. “H-here? Now? But it's indecent!” His collar gave another warning beep, making him wince and shift his weight from foot to foot. This answer was not taken kindly by the doctor in front of him.

“I said, undress. Now.”

Finding the floor more interesting than the doctor, Papyrus stood there dumbly. “It's.... I....Can't... I can't...”

“For the love of-” Dr. Greg gave an aggravated sigh and pulled a needle from a nearby tray, holding it up, clearly indicating that he would use it. “Either you undress now or I will drug you up and do it myself. Either way, you will remove your clothes. What will it be?”

Papyrus eyed the needle wearily. He didn't know what was in that. Would it harm him? Was it used on Sans? The doctor said it was a drug, so it was harmful in it's own way. Orange flooded his cheeks and he sighed, giving in. Shrugging off Sans' jacket was the first think he got rid of. Placing it on the table nearby that had a strange looking glowing blue liquid on the opposite end from him. The glow's smell was too faint for Papyrus to figure out what it was, other than it was eerily familiar. Next were his shorts and tights, which were easy enough. They were quick to slide off. While the monster had been undressing, he was watching the doctor as he slowly set the needle down and pick up a tape recorder. It wasn't big and clunky like the ones Papyrus had seen at the dump. No. It was smaller, shinier. New.

Now bare and devoid of his clothes, Papyrus shamefully covered the front of his pelvis with his hand, legs tightly closed together as an orange blush covered his cheekbones. Staring down at the floor, he winced and looked up in fear at seeing the doctor step in front of him, recorder attached to the collar of his lab coat.

“Remove your hands, beast.” The human demanded, making Papyrus' face flood completely orange and shake his head with a whimper. He didn't like this. It was uncomfortable. His hands were grabbed in big, gloved hands. “Remove. Your. Hands!” crying out as his hands were forced away by the human and held out as if to bare his soul to the man, Papyrus whimpered and shook, frozen on the spot in shame and fear. This was wrong. Everything inside him was screaming that. Why couldn't he move?

Greg's gloved hands released Papyrus' wrists, satisfied that the monster was too frightened to put his hands back to cover himself. The human reached out, grabbing Papyrus' hips, twisting and turning the skeleton's pelvis, giving the monster no choice but to turn in the direction of the actions with a shaky breath. After a while of this, Greg seemed to give off a displeasured hum to himself, lowering his head only slightly to speak into the recorder.

“Pelvis is too small. Too square. This would cause too much discomfort and make labor difficult.” What was the scary doctor talking about? Labor? Was Papyrus going to be forced to work? The skeleton gave the doctor a nervous, sideways look. Seeing the human talking into the recorder attached to himself appeared very silly. If the situation wasn't so uncomfortable, the monster would have gave a hearty giggle. The doctor's gloved hands moved from his pelvis to his spine, up to his ribs, examining ever inch of him possible.“Unlike the other skeleton, who had the perfect roundness to his hips, this one's too...... masculine. Yet his health and body appear to be in perfect condition. If only the hips weren't so square, then they wouldn't break during the birth.”

“B-BIRTH?!” Papyrus was rewarded with a shock at his exclaim however, despite the sharp pain in his neck and the yelp he let out from it, his entire attention was on the human before him who looked up at him in the most annoyed way the tall monster had ever seen anyone be.

“Yes, birth. You're being examined for the breeding program.”

“B-but, we're brothers! Siblings!”

Greg gave a huff, standing up to his complete height. “I'm aware. That doesn't matter. While the other monsters had an abundance of their own species, you are the only two skeletons around. You will breed. And don't worry. You're not the only ones in this program.” Greg gave a dark chuckle. “However, you're the most important of this project.”

Papyrus instantly covered his pelvis with his hands again, feeling the queasy feeling return as his fear grew. “I... I don't want to... Please...” The doctor appeared to ignore his pleading in favor of grabbing a red canister from nearby. “On the table.” When Papyrus didn't move, he growled. “I will use that drug. Don't think I won't. You're not fragile like the other one so I won't be gentle.” Warning received, the skeleton climbed on the table, sitting on Sans' jacket and doing his best to avoid the blue substance on the table, shaking with his hands folded neatly in his lap. Suddenly the cold didn't bother him as much like this situation did.

“You have a strangely longer face than what would be considered normal. However, I will make do with what masks I have.” Greg was in front of Papyrus before the skeleton could blink, and a mask was instantly strapped around his head, barely covering his mouth and nose. “Do be sure to take deep breathes and this will be over soon enough.”

Warning bells seemed to be ringing in the back of Papyrus' mind. Uncomfortable and terrified, the skeleton wished he knew what was going on. He wanted this to stop. He wanted his friends. He wanted Sans.

He wanted to go home.

If this was a dream, he desperately wanted to wake up from it. Because it was more a nightmare than anything. Making a move to scramble off the table, he made a feeble attempt to call on his magic that wouldn't respond thanks to the collar. “Please. Whatever you're doing. You don't have to do it. You can let us go. We won't bother you humans again. Please. Let me go.. Let all of us go....” He found himself pleading. Often times, Undyne and Sans would comment to others on Papyrus' ability to see good in everyone. Truth was, he didn't. Most of the time, Papyrus just had hope that everyone was good. 

But he had been proven wrong before. And once more, he was shown how wrong he was. Finding himself forced on his back and leg spread with the human hovering over him, he watched in horror at the angered face of the doctor above him.

“You will remain silent and still! You are not to move until I demand it of you! I am the master and you are but an object to control. Got it?! Or is your head too empty to understand?!” Papyrus could only whimper as the air was taken from him, watching at the human in such... such horror... Was this why humans were considered dangerous?

“No response? Good. Makes things easier for me.” climbing off the monster, Greg went back to the canister and activated the gas.

The smell hit the skeleton like a blow from Undyne when he would train with her. Only it was a smell instead of an action. Blinking at the scent that he would often smell on Sans when he picked his brother up from Grillbys' he could barely pick up the underline smokey hint to it that was unfamiliar to the tall skeleton. Reaching up, he touched the mask, feeling his soul react to it. It was a weak and unsure feeling. Cautious and frightened of what was going on. But the scent was warm and comforting.... dominant and controlling. But the rage... the rage... Papyrus whimpered. He could smell the rage and fear in the scent and his body could too. It was overwhelming and uncomfortable. Grabbing at the mask that was secure over his face, the smell made him too weak and his mind to groggy to push it off his face.

“This is interesting. The smaller skeleton reacted well to this smell. But you seem to be... resistant... How utterly fascinating. I shall have to log that away. How about another smell?” Papyrus was barely able to pick up the doctor's loud musings, too focused on the scent being forced on him to thing straight. It wasn't until another scent flooded his mask, making his blush reappear on his face and eyes drooping closed, calming instantly. It smelled thick of tea and flowers. Fresh life and water. It was nice, warm. It demanded calmness. This scent had the skeleton purring and his soul quivering before giving out a loud, surprised gasp as his magic reacted to the scent flooding his senses.

“Wh-I... I...” Giving a soft moan, opening one eye slightly in curiosity, jaw clamped tightly closed at the sight of an orange, translucent barrier that sat nestled between his ribs and pelvis, followed by a strange glow between his legs that he couldn't make out. “What.. Is....” He felt tired.. relaxed... But at the same time, excited... That spot between his legs was burning and Papyrus swore he felt liquid down there.

Greg had given a satisfied grin. “Good boy... Good.” Placing two gloved fingers between Papyrus' legs, he pushed the folds of his magic, making the monster, yelp and gasp loudly at the unfamiliar sensation. “N-No... Please....” Papyrus begged, one hand covering his mask over his mouth in an attempt to quiet his soft whimpers. He didn't like what was happening. It felt wrong... dirty... What was the doctor doing? Why was he doing this? Struggling to keep the need from his voice, he gave a weak and soft whine, clenching his sockets closed as the doctor pushed his fingers inside him. 

“N-no.... s-stop...please....” Papyrus made a move to close his legs, only for the doctor to twist his arm through one leg, holding it open as he picked up a strange metal tweezers object. It looked as if the doctor was either ignoring him or didn't hear him. The object was cold and it was uncomfortable as it held something down there open wide enough for the doctor to look inside. “I... I don't like this... Please... Stop.. I... Ahhh....!” Giving a groan in pleasure as something touched the inside of him, the tweezers were removed. “S-s-s-s-s-sto-op... ahhh....”

Something was moving inside him... Was it the doctor's fingers? They felt.... wonderful.... Yet at the same time, felt dirty.... He felt gross. He shouldn't be... enjoying this.... “I... Oooh... Ah.. Please.. I.. Need.....” What did he need? What was it he was going to say? Finding the strength to roll on his side then his back, he arched his back, upper body hoisted in the air as he panted, fingers clawing at the table. He wasn't aware of the doctor speaking into the recorder or standing up to play with another part of his magic down there. All he knew was that he needed that feeling to hurry. He wanted more of whatever was going on. And eventually the speed did pick up. Orange tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, Papyrus' whole body shook as he howled in orgasm.

An hour later, the skeleton was huddled in the corner of their enclosure, being held tightly by Sans as both brothers sobbed.


	4. The Dome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave suggestions on what you want to see later in the story. This is influenced by all of you.

Sans had stopped crying hours ago. Now with a raging headache and sore eye sockets, he held his brother as Papyrus' body wracked with his cries. The loss of his brothers innocence was hard on both of them. If it had been Sans' choice, Papyrus would never had lost it in the first place; especially to a man like Greg. While the doctor hadn't outright fucked the taller skeleton, fingering him was enough. The damage done to his brother had set a rage deep in his soul and the shorter skeleton vowed to murder that disgusting doctor the second he could. The worst problem was that he had no problem with the desire he felt.

After all, Greg wouldn't have been the first human he would have killed. With Papyrus' head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around the sobbing skeleton, Sans' eyes drooped as he rested his head on top of Papyrus', rocking him slightly as he had done when his brother was a toddler, feeling his brother's fingers clench his shirt in their grip.

“It's okay, Paps...Let it out.” Sans soothed softly, suddenly feeling more tired than normal. Watching what had happened to the other monster, seeing him break down like this, it broke Sans' heart; or would have if skeleton monsters had one. The doctors could do anything they wanted with Sans. He didn't care. He just wished he could have stopped them from touching his brother. Now as he sat there, holding his little brother, he'd do anything to keep him from pain and suffering. Sadly, his attempts at comforting Papyrus was futile, only resulting in making the other cry harder.

“He touched me Sans...” The broken and cracked voice that came from Papyrus has Sans choking back another sob. He sounded do devastated, so dead. Sans could say that he didn't blame him. “He put his fingers inside me.... In a place I didn't know I had.... Sans.... I feel.... wrong......”

“I know, bro. They did it to me too.... It'll be alright...” Sans held his brother closer, hooking his fingers in the jacket Papyrus wore, refusing to let go, even as the taller monster's head lifted up abruptly.

“It's not alright!” Papyrus wailed, earning a beep from his collar. “They inappropriately touched us! They're going to force us to.... to.... DO THINGS!” Instantly the collar Papyrus wore, shocked him, making the taller skeleton growl and stand up, grabbing at the contraption, tugging on it lightly yet angrily, earning more shocks that he appeared to be shrugging off, alarming Sans as the smaller skeleton sat there, dumbfounded; eyes rounded in horror.

“And these-these _THINGS_!!! I don't like them! I want them gone! I want to go home! I want to go home and pretend this never happened! I want to forget that they ever..... That I was...... That.....” Then with a sob, the pain of the shocks looked to be finally getting to Papyrus as he let go of the collar and giving a weak sigh, body slumping where he stood in defeat, looking worn and withered; collar no longer giving out its harmful shocks to his neck. “I want to go home.” Then Papyrus curled on the ground once more, voice cracking as if he had been screaming his lungs out. But Sans knew better that his voice was like that from the shocks.

Shaking from his alarm at the sight of his brother attempting to pull at his collar, Sans crawled to Papyrus' hunched over form, once more, bringing his brother in his embrace, allowing the other monster to rest his head on his shoulder and weep.

“I know Paps....” Hos own voice cracking, Sans cleared his throat. It won't help his brother by breaking down. “I heard them too... And I swear...... I'm going to get us out of here.” Papyrus' shaking slowly began to lesson as well as his sobbing, listing and finally taking comfort in what Sans was saying. 

“We're going to find out friends. Get them out and leave.” He vowed, satisfied that his brother was silent. “We'll never see this place or these humans again....” Pressing his teeth to Papyrus' skull in a skeleton kiss, he nuzzled his brother, who's arms wrapped around his torso. “I promise, bro.”

“....................I'm tired Sans...” And he did. Papyrus sounded absolutely exhausted and Sans couldn't blame him on that either. It had been a rough and long day for both of them. Sleep sounded really good. Attempting a weak smile, he patted the others back and stood, holding hands with the other monster.

“Come on bro. Lets get some sleep.”

“Tell me a story? Please?......”

“Heh. Of course, bro. Anything for you. I know your story by heart.”

“Thanks Sans....”

\---

The next day when Sans woke up, he found some doctors on the other side of the glass, watching the two skeletons expectantly, as if they were waiting for something. Growling in annoyance, Sans sat up, sending a glare their way, only earning amused looks as the doctors went on their ways. He knew what they were waiting on. No doubt they were waiting to see if Sans and Papyrus would-he shook his head. He didn't want that image in his mind.

It was bad enough he had to deal with these- _tests_. But to have people watching if they were to ever be forced to do.... _it_ Was really disturbing and was beginning to make him nervous. A yawn beside him, brought his attention back to the sleeping skeleton beside him. Forcing a smile, Sans watched as Papyrus slowly woke from his sleep and sat up, looking haggard. He looked horrible, but not as bad as he did last night.

"Morning, Princess." Sans joked, watching as his sleepy sibling slowly rubbed the sleep from one of his eye sockets, looking away dully. "Sleep well?"

"Not really." Papyrus replied in a soft whisper. "I feel like Grillby used my head to clean his tables." Sans had to resist an amused snort at that image. "What time is it?"

Looking at the clock that sat on one of the doctors desk, Sans answered with a: "It's three in the afternoon, bro. You slept in." Even in this place, his bro had been an early riser. But it was nice to see Paps sleep in for once.

Papyrus hummed sleepily. "So I did." Then he dropped his hand to his lap where the thin blanket sat, draped over his long legs. "Do.... do you think they will do..... you know.... again?" His bro's voice shook. "I don't want them too..."

"They won't." Sans sounded demanding, as if the thought was unheard of. "I won't allow it. You know I keep my promises."

"You hate making promises."

"I know."

"And you made two for me."

"I know-" A hand went up to rub Sans' own eye sockets. Even in the afternoon, it was too early for this. Taking a deep breath, the small skeleton let the air out slowly. "I know, Paps. I..."

He wasn't able to finish what he was going to say; suddenly finding himself in Papyrus' arms, feeling a smile pressing against his neck.

"I promise to protect you too, Sans..."

Hearing that nearly had him tearing up for a third time. Allowing a real smile to grace his face, he returned the hug. "Thanks bro."

For what it was worth, they would have stayed like that forever if they could. However, apparently the doctors had another thing in mind. The sound of creaking behind them had the skeleton brothers separating their hug to look at the concrete wall behind them, watching as a hidden doorway rose and separated from the rest of the concrete to reveal a light, followed by a fresh breeze and the smell of fried food.

It was Sans, who was the one to break from the hug, using one arm to keep Papyrus from taking the lead as they cautiously stepped up to the doorway, slightly blinded by the warm light that greeted them and causing them to close their eye sockets, bony hands making an attempt to block the..... sun....?! Gasping, the brother's eyes went wide as their jaws practically dropped at the sight.

A large grassy field-yet not large enough. They could still see the end of their prison.- with a large tree sitting in the center and a few large flat boulders and a lake to one side. Surrounding the area, looked to be a wired fence in the form of a giant dome that surrounded them. Looking past the barrier that surrounded them (which was a ironic since they had to get past a barrier for many years), Sans could barely see past the potted plants, a few food stalls and some other exhibits that clearly labeled on big signs of all sorts of animals. It was bright... It was beautiful... It smelled nice... and calming.

It was a fucking zoo.

Glaring at the air in realization, Sans' hands closed themselves into fists on each side of himself. He should have known. They were already considered animals by the doctors here. But now they were going to be shown off to millions of humans like some rare and overpriced _pets_! If he had blood, it would have been boiling.

Papyrus, on the other hand, didn't seem to share his brothers rage. Squatting down, he reached out with a bony hand to touch the small green plants in wonder, mentally cheering at the strange feel of the plant.

"Sans!" He exclaimed, looking up at his brother, causing Sans to jump a little, anger quickly being masked with a lazy smirk. "What is this?! It's so... Green!"

"Heh..." Sans crossed his arms casually, eyes drooping sleepily. "That's called grass, Paps. Kind of liked the echo wisps we have back in the underground. The weeds that grow by the echo flowers." _'Oh look. That rhymed.'_ Sans gave a soft chuckle at that.

"Grass?" Papyrus gave an inquiring hum. "It's so pretty. I never knew there was so much of it. Why is it all here? Surrounded by concrete?" Ah... So Papyrus noticed the dome too. Great.... "Oh! There's a little flower here!" Looking down, Sans noticed a tiny white flower, sitting between his brothers fingers. "It's pretty too!"

"Yeah." Agreed Sans, stepping away to examine their new prison, hoping to find a weakness in the frame. "It is..."

"Sans! You didn't even look!" Beep.

Getting ready to answer, Sans turned around to answer his brother when he saw a couple of the doctors talking with, what appeared to be, a zookeeper. One of them, he recognized, was Bailey, looking troubled and stressed. Standing beside her was a man that the skelebros rarely saw during their time as captives.

"We're hoping to introduce the skeletons to the public slowly as to not overwhelm and stress them." Bailey began, scrunching her nose in aggravation. "But it looks like that won't be happening. So many people are demanding to see them and our boss won't allow us to add a stress shelter for them to hide in."

The zookeeper nodded in understanding, resting a hand on their hip. "It's what the people and CEO want. Personally, I would want them to have a shelter too. I'll see if I can push for one. No promises though." Then they turned to the exhibit. "Looks like their settling in nicely. How long can we expect the zoo to open? It's been a month since we closed this area."

"About a week... Maybe a couple days." The other doctor said with a sigh. "Greg wants to start getting, what Bailey calls, Little Blue, his medicine before we open. Should help his health a little bit..." Then under his breath, Sans struggled to hear him. "He's going to need it...."

"Sans! Look at this tree! It's even bigger than the trees in Snowdin forest!" Papyrus broke his siblings attention away from the humans conversation, making the skeleton spot Papyrus staring up at the large tree.

"Yeah, bro." Sans smiled, stepping over to stop beside the taller monster.

Everything about their exibit had excited the younger skeleton. Papyrus just ended up questioning everything. Like the sun. The sky. The clouds.

"It's so warm." Observed Papyrus, allowing his own expression to morph back in that familiar, happy smile that he thought was lost after their capture. He gave a content sigh as he enjoyed the suns warmth. "I'm.... happy... to feel this..... I never felt such.... warm energy..... I never want it to end..."

"Yeah..." Sans nodded, agreeing, watching his brother, absorbing the sight of his brothers happiness with a relieved trill. "Neither do I."

Even for just a moment, his brother was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordhippo.com is a lifesaver. XD


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look. Smut finally happens. I'm rust at writing it, also I'm tired. Maybe someday I will go over it and fix it but that might be a long while. I have a lot of stories to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages 18 or older reading this please.

A week had gone by without incident. Sure, Sans was quick to taste the medicine the doctors had put in his food. But thanks to the conversation earlier, he gave it no thought. It was a relief to know that it was medicine to help him instead of sedating him was a welcome change. Who knows, the skeleton liked the idea of having higher HP. Whatever the medicine was, it helped a little. He remembered Papyrus letting out an excited squeal after checking his older brother and commenting how his max HP went up.11/3. Huh. Not bad. Up two points. Funny how they can check stats but are unable to do anything else.

During the day, the skeletons spent their time outside in the dome; Sans would be resting against the tree while Papyrus ran around, exploring the area. It was quiet enough. With the lack of people other than the occasional doctors and the zookeeper, the only thing that made noise was the animals in the other enclosures. But the peace and quiet didn't last. In reality, Sans knew it wouldn't remain. The sight of his brother suddenly falling on the ground while in mid-run instantly had Sans on his feet, ready to run to the other when he himself was tackled to the ground, a heavy body laying on him, keeping him pinned belly down on the grass. One hand was instantly at his jaw, keeping his mouth open as a tip of a syringe was placed inside, dripping a nasty tasting liquid in, making the skeleton choke and cough as he struggled against the body that kept him down.

“Ehhh!! OOOH!!!” He growled, jerking his body around in an attempt to free himself. But the person's hold on him didn't let up as more liquid was dropped in his mouth while the body held his jaw, forcing his head to raise to stare at the sky as the liquid dribbled to the back of his throat. Biting down on the syringe didn't help as it only caused some of the medicine to drip out of the corner of his mouth. In the end, Sans was forced to swallow all the medicine and the body was off him faster than he could blink. Laying on the ground and holding his throat, Sans coughed, nearly gagging from the horrible taste. Using Sans' disoriented state, his attacker rushed out of the dome through a barred door in which he locked. Sans barely had time to send the human a glare, before settling on crawling to his fallen brother. Whatever that was he was forced to swallow, could wait. Right now, he had to check to see if Papyrus had gotten hurt from his fall.

“Paps?” Resting a hand on his brother's still form, he turned the unconscious monster on his back and checked his stats. HP: 679/680. Good. That fall Papyrus had taken had barely done any damage. Good. Nothing left to do other than wait for the tranquilizer to wear off. Fortunately, it didn't take long. Only about fifteen minutes. They must have used a smaller dosage, not needing the taller skeleton to be out for as long as they normally did. Once Papyrus had shaken away the grogginess, Sans had explained what had happened, Papyrus, listening with a troubled expression.

“Come on bro.” Sans shrugged. “It's alright... I'm fine...” He feebly attempted to reassure. Inside, however, he was freaking out. Being forced to swallow a drug was never a good thing. Of course the humans wouldn't kill him off. They had plans for him. Unless it was some kind of medicine to make him more fertile when he went into heat, then it was pointless. Skeleton monsters only went into heat every four months; stress keeps the heat from happening. And boy, was Sans a bundle of nerves. Ever since they had left the mountain, both skeletons had been too stressed to go in heat. Not that Papyrus ever had one to begin with. No way was he going to be the one to explain that to him. It was hard enough to give Paps the rocks and the snails talk on reproduction. He wasn't about to explain heats to his brother until he absolutely had to. When he had told Alphys that, she had given him a face and called him a “baka.” Whatever that was....

Papyrus eyes Sans wearily, looking concerned as his eyes squinted quizzically. “Your scent changed, Sans...” The taller skeleton noted, frowning, tilting his head to the side, crossing his legs where he sat in the grass. Brows furrowing, Sans gave his arm a sniff, blinking in surprise. It wasn't very noticeable but his brother was right. Although it wasn't a smell he could describe, it was there.

“Huh...” He commented. “So it has.... Weird.”

“Sans, this is serious.” Papyrus frowned. “Whatever they gave you could hurt you... What if... what...” Looking at the grass while twisting his hands together, Papyrus' jaws tightened shut in his anxiety. “It... feels.... strange... your scent...”

Sans paled at that. But trying not to let his fear show, Sans stood. “Well, we'll figure it out. Come on. Help me look around. I'm sure there's some interesting stuff around here.” It was a lie that even Papyrus caught, judging by the look sent his way. However, his brother didn't call him out on it, content to let his brother distract him. As Papyrus stood and left to continue his exploring, Sans tugged on the collar of his shirt, taking a deep breath, mind racing. _'Messing with my scent... That's new.... No... I... I know what...'_ tired eyes landed on the taller monster and he gave an exasperated sigh. _'Should have gave him the heat talk.... It was stupid not to.'_

Now he knew what “Baka” meant.

It was an hour when the first crowed had arrived. It had been twenty at first. A group of humans, families with children, gawking at them like they were at a circus... Well, a zoo might as well be a glorified circus. Sans kept his distance, choosing to keep watch from the tree he had basically claimed as his own. Unlike Sans, Papyrus was instantly drawn to the children. Paps had gone over to greet them, giving only shy waves before ducking back to Sans' side. The sudden fear of humans were understandable. But for his brother to keep quiet was distressing. At seeing the look on the smaller skeleton's face, the taller monster seemed to shrink within himself.

“What if they get mad and throw things at us if I speak?” Papyrus had whispered. “I don't want to risk it. It's not worth you getting hurt.”

“Pap.... Don't worry about me.... If you want to go say, hi, then do it... Don't stop yourself just because I won't do it.” No, knowing Sans, he would have demanded freedom. But life doesn't work that way. Nothing ever happens how anyone expects. So many things could go wrong just by uttering a help. They could be experimented on, considered mocking, tortured. Maybe even killed. No. Humans were selfish and hateful, violent beings. They wouldn't help. The only exception was Frisk, and they had been torn away from them.

Papyrus gave no further comment. Going back to the humans, he bend down, whispering to the children who giggled like this was a form of game they were playing. The only incident that happened was when the kids tried to reach through the bars to touch the tall skeleton, only making Papyrus flinch back and away from the bars, no doubt remembering his time with Greg. A quick and gentle talk with the zookeeper had the humans believing that the skeletons were skittish. Sans didn't mind that. It kept them from reaching in and touching them.

Another hour had gone by and more humans had shown up. Zoo now flooding with people and life, Sans was feeling the heat of the sun, tugging on his shirt as beads of sweat littered his skull. Oh star, is was so hot... Laying down beside the lake, Sans dipped a hand in it, sighing at the cool feel of it, splashing some water on him. Some of the humans had noticed Sans' strange behavior and were talking amongst themselves; some teenagers making some loud and obscure comments, followed by some laughs. Odd. All the humans were wearing jackets... how can they wear those in this heat? Eye lights sliding to his brother as he flitted from group to group, only stopping to whisper to the children. His brother didn't look bothered by the heat either. But then again, that was normal. Papyrus could shrug off the cold even while he was in nothing but underware.

Giving an agonized groan, Sans rolled onto his back and closed his eye sockets, shredding his shirt and using it to fan himself. It was so hot.. So hot.... Whispers from the humans had him opening his eye sockets and spotting them, whispering and pointing at his middle. He looked down at where they were pointing and let out a gasp. A blue barrier sat, nestled between his ribs and hips. Realization was quick to set in.

“No.....” Shaky hands lightly touched the magic forming around his middle, only to yank his hand back in shock at feeling the jelly like barrier. “No...” Damn it! Of course they'd find out how to do this! He should have known! He should have realized! 

“Sans?” Jumping, Sans glanced up. Beside him stood Papyrus, hands grasping his mouth in alarm. “Sans... what.... They.... Oh no...” Stepping closer, Sans could smell the slight arousal on his brother. Quickly scooting back and away from Papyrus, Sans panted, his body protesting at the movements.

“Stay back, Paps! D-don't get any closer!” Rolling, he forced his body to crawl away, moving back to the tree. People were watching. This was his brother. Nonnonononononononononono! He had to get away! Get away! Don't let Paps get near! Don't let each other smell their scents! Letting instincts take control wasn't an ideal option. Unfortunately, Papyrus had caught Sans' scent. His cheeks shone with an orange blush as the taller monster's body was reacting to the scent of heat as he followed Sans to the tree; his long strides keeping him in an easy pace with the smaller skeleton. 

“S-sans.....? What... what is?....” Lowering to his own hands and knees, Papyrus crawled to hover over Sans, drool leaking from his jaw as his empty eye sockets looked to have dimmed any form of friendly light they would mimic. Papyrus' instincts were taking control and soon enough, Sans' would follow in suit. Unlike other monsters, Skeletons tended to react to even their own family's heats. Call it a problem but because most of their magic went to making their bodies, it was hard for their instincts to recognize family from potential mate. 

Purring, Papyrus lowered his body to lay on Sans', keeping the smaller of the two pinned to the ground as his hips settled between the others legs. “You... smell.... so...good....” Giving a soft moan, Papyrus nuzzled his head in Sans' neck, making the smaller skeleton release a weak mewl as he turned his head, letting the other do the work. The smell of Pas' rut made him feel both excitement and disgust at the same time yet, all the while, making the familiar burn between his own legs stick out as he gasped in need, mind and nose being flooded with the strong scent of the other skeletons.

“Oh... stars... Pap... N-no...Ahhh!!” Sans bucked up, grabbing onto the other as Papyrus lightly bit at his neck. The long arms of the other held the smaller skeleton closer as their hips ground together, making the friction excite Sans more. Oh stars, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He needed release... The monster above him needed to take him now or he'd explode! He needed it now! He didn't care that people watched! He needed this other monster to take the need away! Letting out a needy mewl, Sans wiggled in Paps' grip, barely managing to roll onto his stomach, pants sliding down to his knees in his struggle.

Giving a purr in approval, Papyrus' hand traced the spine of the smaller skeleton, groaning at the needy shiver the other gave off before touching the glowing blue opening that sat in the middle of Sans' pelvis. Pushing through the flaps of magic that held the area of interest, Papyrus found himself aching in another area. It was uncomfortable and tight in his pants as they emitted a orange glow in the tent. He was quick to remove his shorts, ignoring the cheers and whistles of the humans outside the dome. They hadn't mattered. What did matter was the smaller monster beneath him. He needed to claim. He needed to mate. He needed to breed. It was like he hadn't recognized Sans through his lustful haze as he grabbed his newly formed member and angled it. No other was going to claim this one. Pushing in all the way to the hilt, he held tightly to the squirming monster under him as he howled in a mix of pain and pleasure, not moving and allowing the other to adjust.

It had hurt. That's the first thing Sans thought about as he struggled in the embrace of the still monster on him. Tears prickling his eye sockets as he slowly relaxed, Sans grabbed the dirt under him. Pain was soon flooding to pleasure. The skeleton on him must be waiting for a signal to start moving, having enough since to keep still as to not hurt the other any more. The smaller skeleton had to respect that. Letting out a moan, he lowered his head to the dirt and wiggled, tongue lolling out of his mouth and onto the grass. He could ignore the taste. He just wanted the monster to move.

Signal clear, Papyrus began to move, thrusting in and out in a slow and steady pace, all the while, kissing the smaller monster all over his back, neck, shoulders, and skull while growling, daring any nearby monsters who may show up not to interrupt his claiming. Rolling their pelvis's in a circle, the taller of the two was rewarded with a loud moan from Sans, feeling pleased with himself as he laid his entire weight on the other skeleton and turned their heads, clanking their teeth together in a skeleton kiss.

Sans was pretty sure he was in heaven. Hands gripping at the large roots of the tree and the dirt, he drooled and howled as Papyrus picked up speed. Why hadn't he mated sooner? This was wonderful. Oh Stars, he wanted more! He needed more! Using whats strength he had, Sans forced both his lower half in the air as well as forcing the other monster to sit up on his knees. This, however, did not stop the taller skeleton and only resulted in him picking up speed, letting out loud and feral grunts and the sound of fluid being moved around.

Seeing stars in his eyes, Sans cried out in his pleasure, going lax as Papyrus hit something inside him that made electric flood his body and sent pleasure throughout his being. Oh stars. This angle. This feeling! It was too much! Too much! The tightening in his gut was enough of a cue to tell the small skeleton that his orgasm was approaching. Shifting to he was on his hands and knees, Sans pushed back against Papyrus, feeling the strong and sturdy hands grab onto his hips to steady him as he picked up speed, Paps' voice growing higher with his own orgasm approaching.

And when it finally hit, Sans could only see white. His body stiffened as he howled his orgasm, following by Papyrus shortly afterwards.

\---(POV CHANGE)---

Undyne heard the shouts before Alphys. Her hands in some kind of special gloves to keep her from acting out her aggression, she glanced up, through the bars at the other end of the zoo. The same area in which her and her small girlfriend were going to be taken to eventually. It had been a long road since they woke up. For months, Undyne refused to let anyone near Alphys. It took over twenty tranquilizers and some physical handling to hold the angry fish monster down while they examined the nervous dinosaur. Luckily, the scientists realized that the two were mates and gave up on any thoughts of separating the two, at the cost of them having to channel Undyne's strength away from her body to keep them from breaking out of their enclosure. For months, the two spoke about a possible escape plan and told each other stories about what their friends must be doing right now. 

“I bet that bonehead is trying to make spaghetti out of some sticks, or something.” Undyne chortled, tapping the nearby wall with her securely gloved hand.

Alphys had laughed at the image and responded with her own.

“And Sans would be there, driving him crazy with his puns and science jokes. We'll have to ask them if we see them again....” Her head drooped at that thought.

Undyne wasn't having it. “We WILL see them again!” Her collar beeped. “And when we do, I'm going to beat them up for taking so long! HUEUEUEUE-OUCH!” She had gotten a shock from the collar. “STUPID COLLAR-OUCH!!”

Having seen Sans and Papyrus escape during the attack, they held onto the hope that the skeletons would find them soon. But months had gone by and no news on the boneheads. It almost made Undyne angry until she heard those shouts. At first, she had been confused as to what was making them. But the sound of one of those cries had been familiar. It sounded like Papyrus! 

With a grin, Undyne stood on her feet. “Alphys!! Did you hear that?! It was Papyrus!!” Looking at her girlfriend, she caught the tiniest of smiles on Alphys's face before turning back in the direction, secretly relieved that her friend was alright but at the same time, concerned as to why his voice was in the zoo.


	6. Cumming clean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGES 18 AND UP ONLY PLEASE!

To Sans' horror, it turns out that the dominate skeletons knot when the one they mate with was in heat. Laying in the grass, listening to the humans outside their prison, Sans used the grass and the arms of his brother that were resting on each side of Sans' head to keep himself up, as a blockade; keeping his blushing blue face, partially hidden from the fascinated, amused, aroused, and disgusted looks from the humans that watched the intimate moment between the two skeletons. Heat still coursing through his body but not as bad, Sans reached his hand up to cover his eyes with a humiliated groan. Papyrus, on the other hand, had his face pressed against Sans' spine, crying. Orange tears landed on his bones, sliding between the cracks of Sans' ribs, making the small skeleton shiver at the feeling of the liquid trailing down his body.

“I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry.... I'm sorry, Sans..... I'm sorry....” Papyrus sobbed, his own face orange from both, their activities, and the realization on what all happened. As devastated and exhausted as Sans was, he couldn't get upset at his brother for anything that had happened. The fault wasn't in Papyrus. No. His brother was only reacting on instincts that blocked his mind from reality. The fault lay with the humans who forced this heat on them. Who forced this forbidden action on them. THEY were the cause to blame. It was their fault. And they would pay.

But at another time. Sans had a brother to console. Turning his upper body, lower unable to move thanks to the knot keeping the two together, Sans reached up and gently stroked the tears from Papyrus' face, his thumb tracing the closed eye sockets of the taller skeleton. 

“Pap... It's not your fault.” He croaked as soothingly as he could, pulling Papyrus' head down to kiss his cheekbone. “The humans forced this on us. You had no choice....” Not gaining a response, Sans looked up to face the other. “Paps?” Eyes widening, he tapped his sibling's cheek lightly, earning no response other than sobbing whispers.

“I'm sorry.... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry....” It was as if Papyrus hadn't heard him as he repeated the same apology over and over in his brothers back. Tapping harsher on his Papyrus' skull, Sans felt sweat bead his forehead. Once again no response. Even the quiet muttering from the other monster had stopped by this point.

“Paps?!” Breath quickening, Sans worriedly, scanned the area for any of the doctors in a panicked effort to gain help. While he hated them, the skeleton knew that he couldn't break his brother out of his mind on his own. He was well aware that the sight of them could possibly make the situation worse. On the other hand, it could help. It was a 50/50 toss up at this point. But it was a risk Sans was willing to take.

Eventually, his eyes had landed on Bailey, who was speaking urgently in her radio. Watching in hopes that they'd come help his brother, Sans attempted to crawl out from his brother, forgetting where they were connected. Papyrus gave a pained whine while Sans clamped a hand to his jaw to keep from screaming. That hurt! It hurt to try and move with the knot inside him. Panting through the pain, Sans grabbed at the root of the tree nearby in an attempt to direct his pain into his grip as Papyrus held onto him tighter.

Sans didn't have to wait long before the brothers were swarmed by doctors and guards, the small skeleton now chewing on his own hand to keep from crying out from the earlier pain.

Later, Sans and Papyrus had been rushed in their enclosure while still stuck together and with as little pain as the humans could manage. The second that Papyrus' knot had deflated, the brothers were separated, Sans could barely being examined by the doctors. Luckily, Greg had left shortly after Sans was given the medicine to start his heat, and it was only Bailey and the other strange doctor that he saw earlier. However, too cautious to speak and Bailey having been nothing but kind to them, he allowed them to examine him without any fuss at the price of his mouth being muzzled closed by a specially made muzzle after he had attempted to bite them for touching Papyrus.

As they examined Sans closely, the small skeletal monster figured there was nothing that could make this day worse. The frowns and disappointed expressions they held was proof enough on just how wrong he was. Listening closely as he laid there on the table they had placed him on, belly down as they checked his pelvis for any damage before they turned him over and examined his now cloudy belly where Papyrus' magic intermingled with his own, sitting there calmly and wielding no results of success.

“He didn't conceive. The essence is just sitting in his womb. Like Jelly.” The male doctor blatantly pointed out with the slightest scrunch of his nose, disgusted at the comparison image that he had just described. Earning a laugh from Bailey, he sent her an annoyed glance before placing a machine on Sans' belly, turning it on and only hearing a soft and steady hum.

“How do you know it won't take a while? Pregnancy doesn't happen over night.” Bailey then questioned with a gently smile, rubbing the skeleton's skull, earning a soft, pleased moan from the monster who closed his eyes at the pleasant touch.

The other human set the machine down in defeat. “Because the other monsters bodies showed at least a reaction after breeding. Yet this. It's like his body is rejecting the process. Also the scanner is showing no life.”

“That's.... strange...” Bailey's voice trailed off in thought, squinting her eyes suspiciously, brown eyes looking at something over the other human's head.

“Maybe it's stress?” The man suggested with a lopsided grin and shrug, freckles gracing his face in the light they stood under. “That can keep conception from happening.”

“Maybe.” She agreed, standoffish. “Should we tell Greg?”

The red head shook his head negatively, expression dark and unpleasant. “No. We'll figure this out on our own. We'll be free of that nuisance for a few weeks. I'd like to spend that time without him.”

“What about the other skeleton? Something's wrong with him.”

“Give him a few days. If there's no response by the end of the week, we'll call in Greg... As much as I don't want to. But the man knows more about these things than I do.”

“Monsters, Brian. Not things.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” The newly named Brian grinned sheepishly before ducking down to grab Sans' discarded pants and slipping them on the small monster. The skeleton felt his brows twitch in annoyance at the action. He could dress himself.

At hearing the news of Greg's temporary absence, Sans felt his soul flutter slightly and the anxiety of being anywhere near the human, practically faded. So he gave a sigh of relief. It was small and barely noticeable so the two doctors hadn't heard it. When Sans was finally returned to the room that he had shared with his brother, he found Papyrus curled in the corner, face pressed into his knees as he held onto his legs, not making a sound. Nor moving to signal that he had heard Sans return.

For days he stayed like that. Unresponsive, unmoving. It was like Papyrus had become nothing but a human corpse with his blank and empty eye sockets and his lack of movements. Nothing Sans did would snap the skeleton out of his zombie like state. He sang to him, told him his story, spoke to him and even hugged him. Nothing worked. The whole thing worried Sans to death. Feeling his health decline at his worry, the small brother refused to leave the others side, glaring at the other humans who got close to the glass cage in an attempt to coax Sans out into the enclosure for the public to see.

Despite the door to the enclosure being opened every day, Sans refused to go through. In the end, none of the doctors had the heart to force him out there. At night, Sans would sit beside Papyrus, just rambling off what had come to mind.

“You know Paps, It really wasn't your fault.” Sans softly whispered out, fiddling with a stick that he had dragged from the dome. It had been sitting in front of the door so all he had to do was reach out and grab it. “The humans forced me into heat and your body reacted... It's....... _normal._ ” For five days, he watched his brother wilt away in the corner of the room, being too big for Sans to move and much too heavy for him to drag or carry. It was easier just to drag the mattress closer to the tall skeleton.

Vision blurring with tears that had built up from the past few days, one hand reached up to grasp his eye socket as tears flowed down his face after a single slow blink. Slumped forward to press his forehead into his own lap, uncomfortably, he broke out into a loud wail. “Please, Papyrus... Do something... Please...!! ANYTHING! Call me Lazy! Tell me my jokes are horrible!!! Anything!!! Don't just stay there.... Like a corpse!!!” Again, he never got an answer. Being hunched over as he was, Sans missed the wince Papyrus gave.

Finally, there was a choke from the still monster, making Sans to sit up instantly, eyeing his brother hopefully. “Papyrus?! Paps!” Crying out in desperation, Sans scooted closer. “Pappy?!” Reaching a hand out, he had just barely touched Papyrus' shoulder when the appendage was slapped away, making the older monster to reel back in alarm.

“DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!” Papyrus screamed, eyes glowing orange due to his extreme emotion. If he had been paying proper attention, Sans would have noticed the magic being shown despite the collar that was beeping frantically. “DON'T EVERY TOUCH ME!!! I'M FILTHY! UNCLEAN!” If Papyrus felt the collar he wore shocking him, he didn't let on. Instead, the taller skeleton stood, staring down at his own form, whole body shaking as he held out his shaking hands, horrified at his own body.

Snapping from his stupor, Sans stood on his own feet, hands clenched into fists as he bent his elbows so they lingered by his sides evenly. “It wasn't you! It was all the human's fault!” He wailed loudly, his own collar beeping and blue tears staining his skull. Papyrus had to know that it wasn't his fault! Nothing was ever Papyrus' fault! Didn't his brother understand that he had been used?!

“I RAPED YOU!”

“No you didn't!

“I DID! I DID! I HURT YOU AND FORCED MYSELF ON YOU!!! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!”

“I was forced into heat! It was normal!”

“NORMAL?!” Papyrus looked as if he had been struck. “WHAT PART OF THIS COULD POSSIBLY BE NORMAL, SANS?! I'M NOT SEEING HOW!”

Grasping Papyrus' hands, Sans forced his brother to look him in the eye, staring deeply into his brother's frantic sockets before pulling Papyrus' hands to his chest. “I was stupid....” He began, whispering, feeling his brother's own, larger hands grasp his smaller ones, desperate for clarification and comfort as he stared down at his older brother, waiting for him to continue.

“I neglected to explain heat and how it worked to you...” Sans inhaled sharply, feeling more tears stinging his sockets. “Skeleton monsters rarely get heats to begin with. It's..... hard on us since we're naturally frailer than other monsters due to our magic being more attuned to keeping our bodies together....” Looking away, Sans let go of Papyrus' hands in favor of sitting on the concrete, face pressed in his hands. “I had hoped to spare this from you... I hoped you'd never have to go through with that.... Never did..... Did I......”

He felt exhausted. Even in the tension that was slowly calming between them, he could practically feel the concern that leaked from the younger brother. The silence was filled with Sans' strangled gasps from the shocks he had been given from the collar as well as the sobs he struggled to hold back. Papyrus moved so suddenly and swiftly that Sans' mind hadn't processed it until his brother was holding him closely. Instantly latching onto Papyrus, Sans' arms wound themselves around his neck.

“Sans....” Papyrus' voice was soft, pressing his face in his older brothers neck, eyes wet from the tears he denied. “I... I may not understand what..... heats are... Not completely..... I feel filthy... Used.... I.... I want to.... I mean...” looking up, Sans saw the blush on Papyrus' face. His brother was ashamed of something and was having difficulty voicing it.

Putting on a forced, reassuring smile, Sans reached up, lightly holding Papyrus' cheek. “It's okay, bro.... You can tell me. I won't judge you.”

Taking a deep breath and body shaking, the taller monster hesitantly pulled away to stare at the smaller one, serious written all over his face. “I.....” He blushed, fighting the need to look away in shame. “We.... They want us to do..... that..... I know it's..... too soon.....But... I want to do it again.... I don't want to be forced... I.... Want to do it... On our own terms... Make it special...” When Sans hadn't immediately answered, Papyrus gave a nervous laugh and began to pull away. “Right... Dumb....gross.... I know. I'm sorry... forget I said anything.”

Not long after that was said, Sans' arm launched out and grabbed Papyrus' arm, earning a confused and worried look from the other. “Would like that, bro...” Sans smiled. “Would be nice to do it on our own time and not when they want to....” Then he frowned. “But is this what you really want?.... You are still my brother. You know what you'd be doing.... And with whom.... Are you sure, you really want to do this?-”

“YES!” Excitedly, Papyrus cried out instantly. In truth, the thought of sleeping with his brother had grossed him out a little bit. But there had been a strange thrill to it when it had happened; forced or not. And he did love his brother. Maybe not in that way. But he did want to. Smiling down at Sans, Papyrus picked up the small skeleton, kissing him on the cheek, earning a soft laugh from the older of the two.

“Okay, okay bro. When do you want to do this?”

“N-Now?” Truth be told, he wasn't really expecting Sans to agree so he hadn't given it much thought on when they should “clean” each other from the experience a few days ago. It must have been obvious by the exasperated expression Sans wore which then evaporated into a soft happy chuckle and grin.

“Really? That didn't sound too convincing, bro.” Sans chuckled again, one hand reaching up to wipe the blue streams from his face, gaining a deadpanned look from Papyrus as the younger of the two flailed his arms in the air.

“CAN WE PLEASE BE SERIOUS HERE?!”

“Sorry Bro. Next time I will cum prepared for serious talks from now on.”

“GHH!!!” If he had veins, Papyrus swore they'd be twitching but he couldn't bring it in himself to be mad. The pun was evidence that Sans was truly alright with everything that was going on. Giving a small smile, Papyrus gave a sigh and a soft laugh. “Good one, brother....” Then he tilted his head. “How.....” Again he gave a blush and played with his fingers. “How do we.... do this?” Sans' heat was no longer existent and he was unsure and nervous.

Sans gave a weak twitch. “First.... Don't call me brother. That'll make things more awkward.”  
H  
“Noted.” Papyrus agreed, giving a soft, shaky laugh.

“Welp.... I guess we kiss then....”

Scooting over, Papyrus leaned over Sans, kissing the top of his skull, lightly. “Like this?” He inquired, blinking in confusion when Sans gave a hearty laugh. “What's so funny?”

Shaking his head, Sans wheezed, holding his ribs. “You're a gem, Pappy. No. No.” Reaching up, Sans stilled his laughing, growing serious once more; this time it was him that shook. “We kiss. Like this...” Closing his sockets, he clacked his teeth against Papyrus', finding the kiss pleasant and soft. The thrill that he had felt before had returned, making his soul shine brightly behind his rib cage. What surprised him more than the lack of disgust at kissing his sibling like a lover was the face that Papyrus had kissed back, his own sockets closed as he wrapped his long arms around the smaller of the two, deepening the kiss like a professional, pushing Sans back on his back, hips safely nestled between Sans' thighs.

Chests pressed together, Sans could feel Papyrus' own soul shine through his shirt. The magic of the monster over him had felt strange... off... It didn't feel like family.. It felt like.... like..... Sans couldn't describe it. But it felt wonderful. Giving a soft gasp, he opened his jaw, allowing a glowing blue tongue to escape his mouth. Instantly, Papyrus responded by twisting his own orange tongue with Sans' moaning as he felt the smaller skeleton's legs wrapped around his waist. Reaching up to rub the others arms, Papyrus broke the kiss, panting and face orange, he smiled down at the equally flustered skeleton under him.

“I think-” He began, earning Sans' eyes on him. “That this is the best decision I have ever made.” Hearing Sans give a deep throated chortle, Papyrus pushed their skulls together in another kiss, one hand roaming down Sans' body, fingers lightly tracing the spine and earning a few moans before he reached the him of Sans' pants, gripping the waist band tightly before dragging it down and off the smaller monster, hearing the surprise gasp from Sans. Sending a concerned look Sans' way, the other monster just grinned and waved at him, stating that he had only been surprised at the action. Satisfied that Sans was alright, he eyes the weak glow of the magical pussy that the other had formed.

“I, uh... Never saw this before...” Papyrus confessed, cautiously cupping it, making Sans arch a little and gasp. “I have to admit, it's strange... seeing this...” Lowering his body, his head hovered between Sans' legs, orange tongue slipping from his jaw as his hands gripped the folds of the magic, tongue lashing out to give the small bump that sat in the middle a lick, making Sans yelp and buck his hips up, small hands going to his mouth. 

Bone brows raising in surprise at this reaction, Papyrus glanced up at the other. “Was that good?” At Sans' nod, he stared down at the magic in front of him, giving an inquisitive up, using his tongue to make a long, slow, and wet lick, receiving a violent shudder and a loud moan from the older skeleton as his hips rose sharply. Forcing Sans' hips down, Papyrus held them there with a smile. “I wonder what would happen if I went lower.”

Feeling the body below him shake as Sans gave a needy whimper, Papyrus moved his head directly between the others' thighs, fingers adjusting the magics flaps and opened them widely. Sans' moans and writhing had encouraged him, staring at the hole he was greeted with, Papyrus lapped at the liquid that dripped from Sans' vagina, causing the smaller skeleton to cry out in his pleasure. Eyes closing at the taste of the sweet nectar that he was tasting, Papyrus gave a moan, pushing his tongue inside the other. By then, the smaller skeleton was panting and gasping wildly, his magic shining brightly as he grasped at his shirt. Sweat littering his body as his legs spread wider apart in his desire.

“Paps... Papyrus... Please...” Gasping Papyrus gave a mewl, head rolling to it's side, sockets clenched shut like his life depended on it. “Please.... Please... Need you.. Papyrus... N-need.... AHH!!..... Papyrus! Please!!” Feeling Papyrus' tongue swirl inside him, touching his inner walls between his legs had him begging and crying out in need for release. Oh stars, he was going to go crazy if he wasn't filled up soon!

The begging of the smaller monster was like music to his ears. Bringing his face from the others legs, he watched his handiwork, seeing that Sans had practically taking his pleasure on Papyrus' tongue had the taller skeleton's own desires running wild and his pants growing tight from his magic reacting. He couldn't wait. He didn't want to wait. Reaching up, he pulled off his pants and tights, throwing them to the side where he had placed Sans' own pants earlier. Taking his own glowing member in hand, he angled it to Sans' opening.

“I'm... I'm going to.... do it now...” He groaned, barely able to hold his eyes open from the pleasure. Oh stars. This was better than touching himself to those trashy magazines he hid from Sans. This was real. This was... this was beautiful.... Seeing Sans nod, Papyrus placed his tip to Sans' opening, hearing the other squeal. After making sure the other wasn't hurting, he slowly pushed in, inhaling sharply at how tight, wet, and warm it was. Once more pressing against Sans' chest with his own, he let out a long groan, hearing Sans moan as the smaller skeleton held onto him with a death grip in both arms and legs as he clung to Papyrus.

“Ooooh..... Sans...” Papyrus gasped, willing his body to still once he was fully inside. “You're so good... So.... warm...” He felt the walls around his member twitch at that, making him close his eyes with a gasp. Was Sans into praise? Testing out his theory, Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans' torso in an X action and placed his mouth beside Sans' skull. “You're so wet. Wet and sweet.. I can't wait to fill your beautiful body.” Sans had gasped, clenching around the other skeleton's member as he buried his face in Papyrus' shoulder.

Smiling at this new discovery, Papyrus began to thrust, unable to wait any longer. The sloppy, wet sounds that echoed in their glass cage had echoed and bounced around were followed by loud moans and gasps from the two monsters. Biting and kissing each other as they frantically clawed the other as Papyrus picked up speed, both saw stars. It was thrilling. It felt forbidden yet wonderful at the same time. It was addicting. Smothering. Tongues tangling with each other as they kissed, they cried out. Breath quickening, it wasn't long before Papyrus felt Sans' walls growing tighter and tighter as the smaller skeleton's breathing became faster and faster as his orgasm drew near.

Feeling himself grow close, Papyrus panted wildly, trying to catch his breath as his own voice began to raise in pitch. “Pa-Papyrus! Oh stars! I'm going to be sick! Oh god! So good! More! More!!” Sans cried out, eye lights rolling to the top of their sockets as his hands desperately grabbed at the jacket that Papyrus wore. He wasn't disappointed as Papyrus raised Sans' hips as he began to ram the smaller monster, making Sans scream in pleasure, finally going stiff as his inner walls clenched tightly around Papyrus, cumming with a howl that was shortly followed by a cry from Papyrus himself and feeling a warmth flood his insides as the other monster came inside him.

Laying there, panting as he swam in the afterglow of his orgasm with a dumb grin on his face, Sans felt Papyrus shake above him from exhaustion before laying down on top of the smaller of the two, a knot forming inside Sans, making laugh loudly. Looks like he still had a little heat left and Papyrus' body reacted accordingly.

Hearing the laugh, Papyrus glared down at Sans, having a feeling that he knew what was going to happen. “Don't you dare.....”

“I do _knot_ know what you mean.” 

“NEEEH!!!!” 

Sans laughed again. “It's not like I was cumming up with a good pun, bro.”

“You already used that one!!”

“You're right. I should cum up with a better one.”

“SANS!”

It was good to have things semi-normal again.


	7. Allies in all shapes and sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find it very funny that no one commented when Papyrus had gave mention to owning a playboy magazine, in the last chapter. XD This is a little shorter than the others and is a little rushed. But I really am hoping it's still good as the others. I'm really unsure about this chapter.

Since that night, sex became a stress reliever for the two monsters. Granted, they didn't do it all the time, but a good portion of their time ended up with them connected in some way, be it cuddling or relaxing in the after glow. Most of the time, it was spent inside their glass prison after all the doctors had gone home. Other times, it was out in the grassy dome, late at night when the park was closed and the guests were gone. It added some sort of thrill to the skeletons. To make love in an area where their instincts had claimed as territory. Granted, it was a territory they wanted to escape from. But their magic, despite the collars, had claimed the area. Their fun was always a private matter and they had made sure of it, going so far as to wait until early morning to do it. And surprisingly, in the few days they had, Papyrus had become rather adept at prolonging Sans' orgasm, much to the despair of the smaller skeleton. And during the day, Papyrus had made it his duty to scan the dome for any form of weaknesses that he may have miss looked while Sans kept an eye socket out for the doctors that often strolled through the zoo on their break.

So far, things had been going well, despite the brothers not getting any closer to escaping, until Sans had started getting sick and worrying his brother. While the small monster had suspected what it had been long ago but kept quiet about it, not wanting to alarm his brother, Sans had made an unfortunate error in throwing up while the two were in the wide enclosure in front of the zookeeper. Worried for his brother, Papyrus had allowed the kind doctors they had become comfortable with, to take the other skeleton into the lab for an examination.

Which is how Sans found himself, calmly sitting on the edge of the all too familiar examination table with Brian holding the strange machine he used weeks ago. Only, instead of releasing a single long note that signaled failure in conception, it had chirped softly and in a rhythm, bringing a smile to Brian's face. Bailey, equally confused as Sans, voiced the question they both wanted to ask.

“What does that mean?”

“Positive! He's pregnant.” Sans' eyes grew as the lights in them followed in suit, a wide smile threatening to show on his forced, blank expression. Thankfully oblivious at the small skeleton's joy at the news, Brian gave a coy smile to Sans. “It seems our little skellies have been naughty when we weren't looking.” He teased, lightly rubbing the thin barrier the skeleton's magic formed to house the barely there souling. Sans rolled his eye lights at that, all of which, thankfully, went unnoticed by the humans once more. 

Absorbed in their findings, the humans left to the counters and hovered on the other side of the room to get the results printed from the small machine, giving Sans time to lift a hand to lightly touch his newly formed stomach. Finally allowing a smile to grace his skeletal features, tears began pooling his sockets, threatening to escape. A baby? Somehow, he had a feeling that he was pregnant. But to actually hear that he was indeed carrying a souling had his own soul glowing brightly. A baby... the thought was hard to hang onto even after hearing proof. It felt like a dream. It shouldn't be such a surprise. Yet it was. With the lack of condoms and with the amount that he and Papyrus fucked, it should have been expected. But it had been a week or two. When did he conceive?

Eyes never leaving his stomach, the skeleton felt the heat from the hidden soul under neath the barrier and could feel the calmness it released. Never in his entire life, had Sans thought of ever starting a family. His entire world was full of Papyrus, work and friends. He hadn't really felt the need to procreate, nor did he have any desire for a relationship. It felt wonderful and terrifying to be carrying this life inside himself.

“How far along....?” The question escaped him before he could stop it. Yet, Sans found that he didn't mind. His only focus was that cloudy patch in his stomach that sat like a light weight on his pelvis. Seeing Bailey turn around to stare at him with wide eyes and jaw practically on the floor, was just an added plus. Brian, on the other hand, had frozen where he stood and straightened his back before slowly turning to the skeleton on the table. Opening and closing his mouth shakily as if he were trying to think up the words to say, Brian rose a hand, pointing at Sans, entire arm shaking at the apparent surprise, before stepping closer to the monster.

“You....” The read head began, looking back at Bailey. After seeing her frozen and watching the interaction between Sans and himself, he turned back to the amused skeleton, bony hand on his stomach, looking slightly amused at the humans. “You can speak?” Sans gave off a soft chuckle, watching the human freak out. Inhaling through his nose, sharply, Brian's lips thinned, looking more annoyed than scared, in a comical kind of way. “How long have you been able to speak?! Has someone taught you? Did you learn by mimicking people?”

Lifting his free hand to his closed jaw, Sans laughed, relishing the feel of his new stomach as it moved with his laugh. “Try 'From my father.' I've known how to speak since I was a babybones.” He chuckled again, thumb stroking his blue stomach, feeling the souling of the baby, that lay deeply hidden in the blue mist, flickered in its mothers happiness. Humming before removing the hand, he leaned back, using that same hand to keep him upright.

“So....” Sans continued, ignoring the sputtering of the doctors, Bailey having broken out of her stupor to step to Brian's side, watching the skeleton in wonder. Shifting his weight to one arm, he reached up to rub his stomach again. Sand just couldn't seem to stop touching it now that he found out. It felt wrong to. “How far along am I? I can't be too far with all things considering.”

Shaking out of his temporary stupor, Brian cleared his throat, still looking visibly uneasy about the whole thing that was happening, the doctor held up a small piece of paper he had printed from the hand held machine before his eyes ran over the small working on it. “About three or four days along.... “ lowering the paper, Brian squinted at the skeleton that was seated casually on the exam table. “But... But...” the humans lips thinned and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Bailey.

Squealing, she then ran to Sans, hugging him tightly and only earning a nervous chuckle that was followed by a careful, hesitant pat on the back from the skeleton, not expecting this from the female human. “I knew it!” She cried loudly, rocking the monster in her embrace side to side, making him groan uncomfortably. “I knew there was something about you! I knew you were more than animals!” 

The sudden sound of gagging had the human and skeleton pulling apart from the embrace to see a very green man. “Ehhh! So we saw..... EHHH!!!” tongue sticking out, Brian shuddered and pretended to throw up in his mouth before throwing his hands in the air and turning his back to them. “I'm done!” Then, after tossing the paper into the air, the red head locked himself in a nearby closet. Silence followed the two until Sans broke it, clearing his throat and scratching at his lower jaw nervously with one finger.

Catching her attention once more, he appeared to shrink where he sat. “So.... Uh..... Sorry for... Ya know.. Not speaking up earlier....” Sans apologized, a blush forming on his cheeks. Somehow the knowledge that the humans were now aware that the skeletons were sentient and that they had seen him having sex with Papyrus, had him more embarrassed than before. Which was strange. He had thought that them thinking the skeleton brothers weren't intelligent while doing it would have been worse. “Didn't know if I could trust you..... Still not sure if I can.”

Bailey smiled weakly, toying with a pencil that she once had tucked behind her ear. Having had removed it while he was talking, she found herself twirling it in her fingers, her own face grew warm as a blush of her own shown. “It's alright.” She eventually assured after a moment, setting the pencil beside Sans to keep herself from becoming distracted. “I don't blame you..... I feel horrible now... If I had known-”

“You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway.” Sans interrupted, watching her head snap up to glance at him in surprise. “Trust me, I know how things like this work.” Shaking her head, Bailey's blond hair swayed softly, barely touching her cheeks with each swish.

“No....” She had bit out bitterly, giving the impression that she had eaten something sour. With her eyes glaring at the area beside the skeleton, Sans knew her anger wasn't directed at him, but at her own stupidity and blindness. “I could have at least taken off your collars or maybe given you fresh clothes, or-” A bony hand grabbed hers, stopping her from continuing her rant. Blue eyes met eye glows once more.

“You. Couldn't. do. Anything.” the skeleton insisted, squeezing her hand. “I'm only guessing that Greg is your boss. True, you could have done more, I won't deny that. But you can't just outright deny him. If he's as cruel as I think he is, he would have hurt you.”

“But if I had known-”

“You didn't.” Glaring at the woman, Sans took a deep breath, dropping her hand. “You know now.” he began, sitting up, slouching a bit with his arms relaxing on his legs, feet dangling. “And that gives you an edge. But Greg is a problem. He knew that we were sentient. The fact that he never shared that is telling me that there are others involved that know and are keeping this quiet.” Smiling bitterly, Sans tilted his head to the side, watching the human's troubled expression shift multiple times, before him. Oh how he wanted to take pleasure in the fact that he had gotten one of the doctors keeping the monsters trapped in the zoo, upset and humiliated. But for some reason, he had this nagging in the back of his skull. This strange feeling that was telling him that she wasn't at fault and was only doing his job. 

Giving in, Sans sighed, lowering his head as his eyes closed. “You can make all this up to us, though.”

That had caught her attention. Appearing eager to give back, she clasped her hands in front of herself, leaning into him, her soul glowing brightly in determination, catching Sans off guard as his sockets widened, staring at the red light that only he could see. This was surprising. The monster had thought that he wouldn't be able to see souls thanks to the collars blocking off his magic. Either the collars were getting weaker or Bailey's soul was so strong that it shone out as it was doing.

“How?!” Bailey questioned, eyes staring into his being as they shone. The determination that her soul was letting off had been reflecting in her eyes as all her attention was focused on the small skeleton in front of her.

Giving a coy grin, Sans sat forward, going nose to nose with the human. If he played his cards right, him and Papyrus would be out of there before he started to show. “Get us out of here.” He started, holding up a hand once she opened her mouth to voice the questions that she was about to ask. “Not now. We need people and information. I want it all gathered and us out of here. Preferably before I have my baby.” With a pat on his stomach, he watched as Bailey's eyes traveled down to his abdomen and smiled lovingly. This made Sans smile as warmth flooded his body. This human was too sweet.

“I....” She stammered before resuming a very determined pose. “I'll do it! But first, let me get that collar off you.” Bailey had made a move to grab the tool kit when that same skeletal hand stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Why are you stopping me?”

“Because if Greg saw us without them, he'd be suspicious...” He smiled. Her concern for him was nice. Sans could get used to that. “I'd rather him not find out.” For a few moments, Bailey pondered over what the monster had said before nodding in agreement. That sounded like a good idea.

“Now take me back to my....... mate.” He avoided calling Papyrus his brother in front of the woman. While enough monsters would have problems understanding the situation between the siblings, they would have accepted the baby. However, humans would flat out refused to accept it to begin with due to the incest nature, not that Sans had approved of the situation he found himself in, but what could one do in his position? Not much. He had much to learn about the humans and their culture. “I have to tell him the good news.”

\--

Bailey had been all too willing and eager to take him back to the cell. Allowing him to walk on his own without any form of drugs or lease nearly had him ready to smack himself for not speaking up sooner. It would have saved him a lot of trouble and stress if he had just spoken on the first day. But then again, he hadn't known if the human would have reacted the same way. If she hadn't been witness to the rape, if she hadn't consoled him while he was drugged up and getting poked and prodded for the breeding program; would she have felt and reacted the same had she never seen the things he went though? There was no way of knowing if she would have or not.

Sans had waited for her to leave before he turned to his brother, barely having enough time to prepare himself before he was being hugged tightly. Laughing, Sans held Papyrus in return, feeling the taller skeleton lift him up to cradle the smaller monster in his arms while he frantically looked Sans over.

“Careful of the hug, Paps.” Sans chimed in, good humored. “Don't hold me so tight. I'm fragile right now.” His words worried Papyrus, making the taller monster set Sans down and kneel in front of his brother, instantly on alaert.

“What do you mean?” Papyrus demanded, eyes glowing orange, once more, somehow showing magic despite the collar, making Sans sputter a little at the sight. He hadn't noticed this show before but he did now. A happy thought rang in the older monster's mind. _'Was Papyrus' collar broken?_ that was a theory for another time. “Are you hurt?”

Tuning his now flaming orange eye sockets to the glass, the younger monster glared. “Was it the humans? Did they hurt you?”

If it had been possible for Sans' smile to get any wider, then it would have been at that moment. Face bluing from the protectiveness of his brother, he cleared his throat, hand going to his stomach. “Nah, bro.” He finally began. “Just found out that there's a new skeleton on the way. We'll get to meet them in a few months.”

Giving a confused “Nyeh?” Papyrus faced his brother, face showing his concern and confusion as his magic faded. “New skeleton? I thought we were the only two left after the massacre before the war.” Right. Sans had forgotten that Paps had learned that in school as a babybones. “And why wait so long? What do they have to do with your........health...........?” Trailing off, Papyrus' sockets caught his brother rubbing his own stomach before his jaw dropped in disbelief and eyes bugged out, a trick he learned how to do a long time ago. It made him look a little goofy but it fit Pappy.

“SANS!!!”

“Heh... Yeah bro?” Shrugging coolly, Sans cocked his skull to the side. It was easy to see his brother make the connection as an imaginary light bulb seemed to beam above his brother's head. Next thing he knew, Sans was being lifted in Papyrus' arms again, being twirled around as the other skeleton couldn't seem to contain himself. Despite the grin and the laughter that came from Sans, the small skeleton was beginning to get sick from the spinning. Fortunately for him, Papyrus stopped before he could throw up.

“I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?!”

“Looks like it bro.”

“WOWIE!!! A FATHER! I......” Eyes bugging out again, Papyrus threw his head in the air. “NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE BABY'S BORN!” Setting Sans down, Papyrus paced the room, much to the amusement of his older brother. Eye lights turning into stars, Sans watched Papyrus as he paced, speaking to himself and only half listening. Blinking out of his brother's plotting, Sans eyed Papyrus' collar, squinting his sockets in wonder.

Not once, had there been a warning beep or a shock from it.


	8. Something sneaky this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please send suggestions on what you want to see in future chapters.
> 
> So. This chapter is now out. I'm going to bed! It's 5 in the morning! Now that my brainstorm is over, I'm going to sleep. XD

Lately, getting Brian or Bailey's attention had become something of a chore. The woman had been spending most of her time, god know where, which concerned Sans very much. When he was able to get a hold of her, she was either too busy to chat for long or had been so tired that she fell asleep where she stood. Brian on the other hand, had made it his personal project to piss Greg off every chance he got. Whether it was spilling scalding hot coffee on the man and his reports or making snide comments. The goof was going to get himself in trouble if he didn't watch it.

Papyrus, on the other hand, had been very gentle of his older brother; more than normal. It got to the point where they didn't even fuck anymore, much to Sans' annoyance. Claiming about being too worried for the baby's health, the taller skeleton would cuddle Sans at night but during the day, he had taken to standing around the blind side of the dome or talking to the children, whispering some secret message that Sans couldn't make out. Hearing the children giggle made the smaller skeleton smile. It was like a game between Papyrus and the little ones. Was there any doubt if the big guy would be a good father? Nope. But the interactions of the taller monster concerned him. Sometimes he'd catch Papyrus and the children exchanging handshakes that looked stiff and practiced. Sure, to anyone who wasn't paying attention, it looked like a normal goofy handshake but Sans knew better. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up in a conversation without alarming his brother.

Giving a yawn, Sans rested against the tree, ignoring the humans who surrounded their large enclosure, as normal, feeling his eyes droop as an oncoming nap beckoned him. He'd ask Papyrus when they were locked in for the night. Just as his eyes were about to close, his eye lights spotted Papyrus crouching in front of the bush, making himself look as if he was playing with leaves while his other hand inconspicuously reached under the bush as if searching for something. Looking to the side, Sans spotted the zookeeper watching his bro out of curiosity, making Sans stand and lazily stroll to the other monster, keeping an eye on the human as he played it cool, stopping behind Papyrus.

“Maybe you should find another bush to pick leaves off, bro. The humans are taking notice.” Watching in mild amusement as Papyrus jumped at hearing Sans before turning orange, standing and facing the smaller skeleton.

Rubbing the back of his skull, Papyrus gave an embarrassed laugh. “Ah, Sans. You startled me.” He admitted bashfully, looking at his feet for a moment, avoiding Sans' raised questioning brow.

“Clearly.....” Blandly commenting, the smaller monster eyed the bush behind Papyrus. “Whatcha doing here anyway? I see you here all the time, lately.” His attention turned back to Papyrus when his brother laughed, barely hiding his unease, waving a hand in an attempt to brush the subject off.

“Nothing worth noting, Sans. Just sometimes, I find strange bugs in there..... Or flowers... I get them confused sometimes.” Papyrus honestly did look confused as he replied, lightly biting his own knuckle in his said confusion. Giving a grin, Sans shrugged. Paps wouldn't lie to him. Had no reason to. Not like his brother had a single ounce of secrecy in his bones to begin with. Maybe Sans was just paranoid.

“Alright...” The shorter skeleton chimed, twisting his body sideways as if to walk away without actually doing it. “But ya might want to space your time with your bush. The humans are getting worried over it. They might think there's something wrong with it.” Sans had to stop himself from frowning when he saw the faintest hint of relieved deflation from Papyrus. That was unusual.

“Of course, of course!” Papyrus sounded a little too relieved as he spoke, stepping passed Sans. “You're right. As usual. I'm thinking I should give tree climbing a try, yes? It looks like fun.”

“Yeah, bro. You do that. I'll just catch a nap in before the baby steals all my energy.” Sans replied with a wink. Earning a soft smile from Papyrus, he watched as his bro wondered away from the area to climb the ridiculously large tree. Finally alone, Sans relaxed before he moved to the bush, crouching as he eyed the bush. “What is Pappy doing?” Lowering his gaze to the roots of the bush, he spotted an uneven and messy patch of grass that looked to have been hastily covered.

“What the....” Reaching down, Sans pushed the grass and dirt away, sockets growing when freshly destroyed concrete followed it. What was Papyrus doing? Was he planning on digging them out? The hole was kind of small for them to fit through. How did Papyrus break the concrete? True, Pappy did have unnatural strength but only when the tall skeleton had applied magic to his limbs. This was proof. His brother's collar was broken. Now it was urgent that he'd have to talk to Papyrus.

Digging more and more up, he gasped, hand reeling back as he clutched his limb to himself. Arms length, deep in the hole, was a sign that sat over what looked to be a large battery.

“Danger, High Voltage. Do not touch!”

–

“Answer me something,” Began Sans, sitting still on the examination table, legs dangling off the side as Brian shone a light in his sockets, looking into the hollow eye sockets in wonder. “How does the electricity work around this place? I don't really know anything about zoos except from what we saw on TV.”

Turing off the light, the red head tucked his flashlight in his lab coat pocket before replacing it with his pen to write on a chart that sat beside him. “You had TV underground?” Brian asked in wonder, staring at the skeleton in wonder shortly once he was done writing.

“Yeah.” Sans shrugged aloof. “We had it. Now tell me. What would happen if the power was cut, hypothetically.” keeping the conversation from wondering, Sans blinked, trying to blink away the spots he was seeing from the flashlight. 

“Psh. Well _I'm_ no expert,” Scoffed the doctor before he snorted smugly. “But typically when the power goes out, maintenance goes to start up the backup generators. This place is pretty old so they have to start them, manually. Takes about five minutes to get them up and running. After that,” Brian shrugged, urging Sans to lift his shirt a little so he could examine the skeleton's stomach. Grumbling, Sans complies, waiting for the human to continue. “Then there's the matter of the repair team. Once the animals and, well, monsters are locked up, the repair team looks for the problem and fixes it.”

Sans' mind warped back. “Wait, _MONSTERS?!_ You mean Paps and I arn't the only ones here?!” How long had others been here?! So he and Papyrus weren't the only monsters in this specific zoo? Stars, he was stupid!

Brian looked, expression a mixture of concern, confusion, and annoyance at Sans' reaction to the news. “Of course. I mean, we only have two other groups besides you skeletons. We have a fish and dinosaur, and the two goats.” Then Brian paused, seeing the tears sting Sans' eye sockets as a relieved smile graced the skeleton's face. “Monsters you know?”

“Yes...” Croaked the pregnant monster, finding his voice harder to use in this state. “Paps and I know them.” Temporarily forgetting what he was intending to ask, Sans wiped the tears away with a shake of his head and gave a weak chuckle. “Sorry. Didn't mean to fall to pieces like that.”

“Ha! Pieces, because you're a skeleton. I get it.” Then Brian smirked, mischievously, leaning forward to Sans. It was a look that Sans learned, very quickly over the past few days, meant trouble. “So..... 'Paps'. THAT'S his name?”

Inhaling sharply, the skeleton cursed himself mentally, looking away angrily with a tug on his shirt collar. “No! That's...... That's none of your business....” Shit. He messed up. He slipped and let himself mention Papyrus' nickname. He wasn't ready! He wasn't ready for the humans to have their names! They didn't deserve to know the skeletons names!

Apparently thinking otherwise, Brian gave an irritated pout. Throwing his arms in the air, exasperated, the human gave a strangled cry. “Oh come on! You spend months here, knowing Bailey's and my names! They least you could do is give us yours! What's it going to hurt? It's not like anyone else is here!”

“Why do you want to know so badly?!” The skeleton growled, facing the stubborn human before him, flinching at the flash of hurt in Brian's green eyes. “I.....” Sighing, he rubbed his face with a bony hand. “Sans... My name is Sans... Papyrus is my.......... ugh-Mate...” Never, was he ever going to get used to calling Papyrus that.

Instantly grinning that mischievous smile, Brian finished examining the strength of Sans' stomach and allowed the skeleton to lower his shirt and slide off the table. “See?” Chortled the human, walking behind Sans as he led the monster back to the enclosure. “Was that so hard?”

 _'Manipulative little shit.'_ Sans found himself griping mentally.

Before they went any further, Brian stopped him to kneel in front of the skeleton, reaching to the confused monster's collar. “Here. Bailey told me you wanted to keep this on so not to tip off Grass Ass Greg.” The human chimed. “Let me remove the battery.”

It wasn't freedom just yet. He still had monsters to rescue and a baby to be careful of. But it was close enough. And it felt wonderful.

–

Back at the glass prison, Sans eyed the open door to the dome. No doubt Papyrus was still out there, waiting for Sans to return after his daily examination. However, Sans had felt extremely tired after his interaction with Brian. Somehow, any time he and the human communicated, it left the small skeleton exhausted, like he had just ran a marathon. He didn't really want to go back out there and be gawked at, but at the same time, he didn't want to stay inside. He spent all his life, trapped inside a mountain. The room was just another reminder of his time in Mount Ebott.

“Brother?” Papyrus' soft call from where he leaned in the doorway, watching Sans worriedly, startled the smaller monster. “Are you alright? You're looking pale.” And he walked over to stand in front of Sans, placing a hand on his forehead. “Are you sick? That's not good....”

It wouldn't have surprised Sans if he was sick or pale. Low HP tended to have those results. Shaking his head, the smaller skeleton couldn't stop the yawn that escaped him. “Nah bro. Just... just tired. Like always.” Then he winked up at the other monster. “Nothing a nap can't fix.”

Papyrus' jaws tightened. “You also didn't eat much during lunch.”

Shrugging once more, Sans grinned nervously. “Morning sickness, Paps. Happens all throughout the day.” This did not appease the other skeleton as it only resulted in a long stare, making the smaller monster shift uncomfortably where he stood, looking every which and way to avoid eye contact with the other skeleton. The silence between them was almost deafening while the younger of the two, looked Sans over, checking the small monster's stats.

Finally, once Papyrus was satisfied, he was the one to break the silence. “I'm worried about you. More than normal. It's not just you anymore. But now we have a baby on the way.” Holding Sans' shoulders, he gave a hopeful smile. “You need to be careful.” Then he tutted. “That reminds me. I know you've been missing ketchup-” He had. Sans really missed his daily ketchup diet. Now, since they had been captured, it felt as if Sans would never have the chance to taste his favorite condiment again. But what was his brother getting to? “-I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”

“Heh.” Humoring his little brother, Sans closed his eyes, feeling Papyrus grasp his wrist and pulling it out to have his palm up before placing a familiar plastic packet in his hand. “Now, open!” Papyrus squealed weakly. Opening his eyes and spotting what he had just been given, Sans' eye lights formed into stars.

“Papyrus! Where did you get these?!” Cradling the five ketchup packets in his hands, drool began to form in his mouth, remembering the familiar taste of the condiment.

Looking proud of himself, Papyrus puffed out his chest. “I got the children to smuggle them in for me. They are quite good at pretending to be hungry. So they got food at the stands and gave me the ketchup packets.”

“PFFT!” Covering his mouth, Sans struggled not to laugh. So THAT'S what Papyrus had been doing with the children. All those handshakes and the whispering. Papyrus was organizing his own Ketchup packet ring! Trafficking ketchup instead of drugs! VIA CHILDREN! It was so pure! So innocent! Oh stars, that was adorable and humerus all in one! “Oh my god, Paps!” unable to hold it in anymore, the thoughts of Papyrus as a mafia boss who ruled over everything ketchup and spaghetti was too much and had the smaller skeleton on his knees, laughing.

Seeing Sans laughing, Papyrus laughed along, rubbing the back of his skull. “I know, it sounds silly. But it was the only way I could get them. While I hate seeing you drink the stuff, You love it and....” His eyes danced along his brother's form. “I knew it would make you happy.”

“It does...! Oh stars, it really does!” Despite his laughing, Sans was touched. There had been many things that Sans used to do that he was no longer able to do. To find out that Papyrus was trying to get the things to make his brother happy.... Papyrus was too sweet for his own good.

As his brother laughed, Papyrus could only watch, happy to finally get such a reaction from the other. Ever since they had left the mountain, Sans seemed to revert deeper and deeper into himself, cutting himself off from the world. To see his brother laugh was worth all those sleepless nights, waking in the middle of the night to make sure his brother hadn't turned to dust in his grief. The countless times he would watch over his brother, keeping the doctors from waking the skeleton up, growling and biting anyone who got too close. Moments that Sans never knew. It was even worth the lack of sex that Papyrus had been denying them for the baby's sake.

 

…...

 

He missed his magazine. Sometimes he missed the alone time. But Papyrus would never shoo Sans away. He cared more about Sans than he did his desire.

 

Unfortunately, the humorous moment was broken shortly after it had begun. Sans was catching his breath and slurping the ketchup, leaning against Papyrus as they sat in the doorway, both in AND out of the enclosure.

“Bro.... You know your collar is broken, right?”

“It is?” Hand going to the collar, Papyrus paused, giving a thoughtful hum. “That would explain a lot......” He trailed off, looking over in the dome at the bush where his secret sat. He hadn't done anything yet. He just wished he could ask Sans what he wanted to ask.....

 

He found himself wondering if bones conducted electricity? Did wood? Maybe he could use a branch.

“Yeah. Bro, We need to talk about that.” Sans' broke him from his thoughts. Looking at his small, yet older brother in his lap, Papyrus' smile wavered. Spotting this, Sans waved a hand. “You're not in trouble. Just wanted ta tell ya, not to let anyone see you using magic. They might.... fix your collar.”

That sounded simple enough. Papyrus had planned on being careful in the future. But to appease his pregnant sibling, he nodded. “I understand. I won't let anyone see me, Sans.” This calmed the other skeleton. Letting his weight rest on the taller monster, emitting heat into his lap and making Papyrus whine.

 

He _really_ missed his magazine.


	9. Monster Jizz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's short. But it's supposed to be a filler as well as help me get the plot going. Send me suggestions! Like small ones to help me fill in gaps. I know where I want to go but I need help getting there! :3

_“Ah! P-Papyrus! Oh stars!”_

_From where he sat, thrusting up into the smaller skeleton that sat backwards in his lap, chest pressing against Sans' back, Papyrus listened to Sans' cries with hidden glee. Taking joy in hearing the smaller monsters moans, the tall skeleton held the smaller form tightly, relishing Sans throwing his head back to rest on the others shoulder as he drooled and panted, eye sockets turning in a wild mixture of hearts and stars with each thrust. Three days without sex felt like torture whereas the fun they were currently having felt like bliss. It wasn't long before Papyrus had the smaller skeleton in his lap, screaming in ecstasy, tightening around his taller mate and making him cum with a cry of his own, filling the smaller monster with his seed._

_Moments after they finished and cleaned the best that they could, they lay on their sides, relaxing on the mattress that they owned while in captivity, still connected at the hip and unwilling to part. Papyrus' hands roamed Sans' stomach, feeling the soul inside the others echo belly. Smiling, the taller monster nuzzled the neck of the smaller, kissing the back of his head as Sans slept._

_“I love you Sans....” He whispered softly into the smaller monsters skull, placing another kiss before setting Sans down to hover over him for a second round-_

-Only to wake up and find out that whole thing had been a dream and his pelvis had been covered in his release while his brother slept soundly beside him. Groggily, Papyrus rubbed his socket to wake himself up before sitting up, head pounding and body satisfied by his release. Looking down at his laps and at the orange mess that he had made that was seeping through his shorts and staining the blue fabric. Skull heating up in embarrassment, Papyrus stood as carefully as he could as to not wake the sleeping skeleton beside him.

Waddling to the other side of the enclosure, he fumbled when trying to grab the clasps of his shorts in the dark. Peeling the shorts from him, he allowed the clothing flop to the ground with a soft “splot” making Sans shift in his sleep before going still once more. Having frozen when the pregnant monster had moved, Papyrus let out a sigh in relief, calming as he traced his pelvis for the top of his tights, slowly removing those as well, cringing at the squishy wet feeling that had begun to drip down his leg.

How embarrassing. The skeleton was pleasantly pleased that his brother hadn't woken up to find Papyrus in this situation. He'd never live it down. Not that Sans would tease him for it, but merely for the fact that Papyrus himself would beat himself over it. How long has it been since he last experienced something like this? Oh stars, he was but a teenager when he finally stopped having these “accidents”. Honestly, he thought he had grown out of it but obviously not.

Sitting down on the concrete, he lifted a leg to pull off the tight clothing. One leg free, he moved to the next, having just gotten his leg in the air when a dim light flicked on, barely giving any light as to not disturb the slumbering beasts in their enclosures (Even though Sans and Papyrus were the only ones there for now). Head snapping up to look past the glass, seeing Brian, sleepily standing there with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, wielding the most indifferent expression on the human's face that he had ever seen. It was almost as if the man hadn't realized he had caught the skeleton attempting to clean himself off from the mess he had made.

Casually stepping to a table to set the coffee and newspaper on a nearby desk before walking to the enclosure door and opening it with a yawn. Seeing that Sans was still asleep, Brian's own tired eyes landed on the frozen and embarrassed skeleton before him.

“Alright, man.” Brian whispered before yawning again, running a hand through his red hair. “Lets get you cleaned up. Hand me your clothes. I'll get them washed while you shower.”

Not wasting any time, Papyrus grabbed his messy clothes in his arms, grimacing at the feel. But considering he was going to shower, he could bare it for now. Standing, trying to forget that he was now half naked in front of the human, he followed the man as he was lead out of the lab and through a series of bright hallways that hurt his eyes from being in the dark all night, face orange and head down in shame. A minute had ticked by in silence. The sound of bones and rubber shoes hitting the polished concrete floors, Brian's shoes squeaking with each step. Funny how it sounded louder when one felt like they had been in trouble.

“I'm sorry....” Papyrus found himself apologizing so softly that he wasn't sure the human had heard him. Although he hadn't been sure why he was apologizing. Maybe because he had little experience with humans. The most interaction he had with a human besides Frisk had been either the guards or Greg, the latter whom had violated his person, making the skeletal monster fearful of physical human contact. He could admit, he was grateful that Brian hadn't tried to touch him. He wasn't sure he could hide the flinch that was building up inside him just by being near the man.

“Eh...” Brian shrugged, not the least bit bothered or surprised by Papyrus talking, not making a move to look at the monster as they walked. “It's normal. To humans at least. Suppose I shouldn't surprise me that it happened to you either. I mean, what are you? Thirty? I swear it happens at any age.”

Meekly looking at the clothes in his arms, Papyrus worriedly stared at the clothes. “Twenty-two.... Sans is thirty....”

This gave the human pause. Stopping where he stood, surprise very animatedly on his face, he spun on his feet to look up at the skeleton that nearly towered over him. “You're shitting me....” The human breathed in disbelief. “I always pegged you as the older of the two.”

“I wouldn't know how.” Joked Papyrus weakly only to glare at a nearby wall at the realization that his brother was rubbing off on him. However, this earned a lame and shaky chuckle from the human.

“Really? Well damn. Good to know.” With a grin, Brian grabbed the clothes from Papyrus, once more, not caring about the mess. However, this makes Papyrus blush brighter. It was one thing to be covered in his own body fluids, but to see it on another being was......unsettling.

Apparently, the monsters discomfort had shown on his face because Brian sent a sympathetic look his way. “Relax, big guy. I'm a doctor, remember? I have to deal with worse things than monster jizz.”

Papyrus shivered violently, squeamishly making a disgusted face. “Please, never say that again.” He begged. If this kept up, Papyrus was sure he'd turn into the orange fruit humans seemed to be so hyped about. However, his disgust only seemed to encourage the human, seeing the mans eyes widen and sparkle at him. “Please no-” Once more, the monster attempted to keep the human from continuing.

“What? Monster jizz?” Brian laughed when Papyrus practically screamed loudly before hiding his bony face in his hands. “I know what I'm calling Grass ass Greg now! Monster Jizzhead!”

“Human, I beg of you, please stop!”

“Come on! If it disgusts you, then it'll defiantly piss Mr. Monster Jizzhead!”

“I'M LEAVING NOW!!!! WHERE'S THE SHOWER!?”

“Down the hall and to the right!”

Before Brian could continue his teasing, Papyrus fled to the room where the showers were held. It wasn't very big and he had to crouch just to fit inside. But the water was warm and felt nice on his tired bones. Soul shining happily at the warm water, the skeleton took his time getting clean. When he had clambered out of the shower, Papyrus noticed a few folded towels as well as a long white hospital gown and a note telling him that his clothes will take a while to wash due to his magic.

 

How was that possible? It was just magic! Humans were strange. Shaking his head, he slipped on the gown as the bottom fell to his mid thighs. While he was glad that it covered his back, he was unhappy with the length. But he supposed that it was a little hard to find clothes for someone around seven and a half feet tall. Shrugging, Papyrus quickly tossed his used towels in a nearby hamper before he left the room to see a grinning Brian, who had taken the time to go back to the lab for his coffee, which had no doubt gotten cold by now.

“Have fun?” The human asked with a wiggle of his brows. Going orange once more, Papyrus decided that it was best to pretend he hadn't known what the red head was implying. “YES! THANK YOU! THE SHOWER WAS WARM AND CALMING!”

“I'm sure it was.” Brian grinned before he sipped his coffee. Drat, Papyrus was sure he wouldn't dig himself deeper into this mess. “Come on. Lets get you back to your bubble. Bet your mate might be awake by now.” Then the human turned, not waiting to see if the skeleton would follow.

“I doubt it.” Papyrus chimed in, following close behind Brian. “Sans would sleep the day away if you let him. Nothing could wake him up, well, almost nothing.” Thinking back on times of his mate, Papyrus smiled fondly before he stopped in his track, blinking at the sudden realization.

When had he started thinking of Sans as his mate? That wasn't right. They were brothers. Not mates.... But why did he feel happier calling Sans 'mate'? Could it be the child his brother carried? It must be it. His instincts were acting up again. Raising a hand, his soul shone brightly, visible through his thin gown. How troubling. With a glance at the human down the hall, who was watching him, amazed at the sight of Papyrus' soul, Papyrus jogged to catch up, forcing his soul to dim. He couldn't allow anyone to get close enough to see his soul again.

“That was beautiful....” Hearing the breathy compliment from the human had Papyrus blushing as he stepped beside him as they walked.

“Thank you....” His skull was warm with a blush again. Dang it! He just couldn't catch a break today!

“One question though..... Is it supposed to be cracked?”

“CRACKED?!” Alarmed, Papyrus stopped and pulled his soul from his being without a second thought. True enough, there sat a large crack going down the middle of his soul, like a crack in glass. Worriedly, he pushed his soul back into himself, forcing a smile. 

“Oh... Don't worry about that.” He assured, tilting his head as he smiled cheerily, much like Sans did when the smaller skeleton would lie. “It's normal. I'll be fine. Just need some rest.”

While Brian didn't look as if he had bought the lie, the human didn't push the subject. Instead, he turned and led Papyrus back to the enclosure. “Bailey is going to stop by and talk to both of you when lunch is brought into your enclosure. She'll lock you both in so she can.............” Papyrus couldn't catch the rest of what Brian had said. It was as if the human had suddenly started mumbling. Shaking his skull, he batted at the side of his own head, finally hearing Brian normally.

“I'm sorry,” He apologized, giving a soft, weak grin. “I didn't catch that. Silly me, nearly fell asleep. It's so early.”

“No problem. I said.......” Again! He didn't catch that. Squinting down at the human, Papyrus nervously gave a soft whine, earning a surprised and worried look from the human before him. Closing his eyes, Papyrus fought to keep from hyperventilating, grabbing at the side of his skull, he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

It was like the world had suddenly gone silent. It was too quiet! Where was the noise?! It was too quiet! No! Not the silence! Feeling heavy hands on his shoulders, Papyrus jerked his head up to see Brian speaking to him. But he couldn't hear a word. As if the human was just mouthing what he wanted to say. The monster wanted to believe that what was going on was a prank. But the breath on his face told him otherwise. Closing his socket, Papyrus balled. Sobbing as he grabbed at his skull.

He had finally lost his hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened. I wonder how Sans will react to his brother's disability. >:3


	10. The Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly shameless Smut. As I said, you all decide the story and all of you want sex. So ya got it. XD
> 
> Remember, ages 18+ please. Anyway. I'm rusty at this, still. I hope it was good. Give me ideas on what you want to see in future chapters. And as much as I want it to be delicious smut, this actually has a story that needs to continue. XD

“Deaf, what.. How did this happen?!” Sans cried, standing beside the exam table where Papyrus sat, a dead look on the taller monster's face, not unlike how he was the first time Papyrus had shut down after the forced mating. With Bailey using a flashlight in the taller monster's eye socket in an attempt to check for any cracks inside his skull, Sans could feel the anxiety inside him building. Having just heard the news of his brothers recent disability, Sans was frantic, anxiously shifting where he stood and always touching Papyrus in some way to make sure the other skeleton was there, never going too far from the other monster.

“I wish I knew.” Bailey replied mournfully, tilting Papyrus' head gently to angle the flashlight so she can glance at the top of the inside of his skull. “Brian had just said that it was quick like a blink and that your mate didn't look like he was in pain.” With a sigh, she gave a slow blink, turing off the flashlight before pocketing it and letting the tall monster's head go, watching as it slowly lowered down. At least Papyrus was there enough to hold his head up. “Honestly, I'm not sure how to fix this. There's no cracks or breaks in his skull. But I can't do much considering you guys don't have ears and I have no clue what I'm looking for.”

Wringing his hands on his gown and eye flashing blue for a second, Sans' breathing grew rougher and more panicked. Struggling to keep himself calm, the smaller skeleton fought to keep himself from freaking out with deep, heavy breaths while his mind scrambled to think of a solution. If only Gaster had been there. Their dad would have known what to do. “What else did Brian say?” He asked, frantically waving his hands in an effort to collect his thoughts. “There has to be something we missed. There just has to!”

The mournful look that had been sent his way had been discouraging. “I'm sorry, Lil' Blue. But I don't know anything about skeleton monsters. You both are the only ones around. There is literally nothing that can be done.” Then she hung her head. “I'm sorry....” Looking very much like he was going to cry, Sans grabbed Papyrus' hand, feeling his brother squeeze back, causing him to look up at the faint, encouraging smile that was sent his way. While Papyrus wasn't able to hear what was happening, it didn't stop the younger monster from comforting the pregnant monster.

Using his free hand, Sans wiped his skull free of the cold sweat that was beginning to form on his head and was about to speak when the door opened, catching his attention. “That's where you're wrong, Dr. Bailey.” Head whipping to where the voice came from, Sans felt himself go stiff.

 _'Fuck... Greg.'_ Following Sans' gaze, Papyrus froze, eyes widening in fear as he grabbed his brother's hand tighter, Feeling Sans return the grip. His memory of what Greg did to him flashed in Papyrus' skull and he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

Strolling to the three like he owned the place, Greg scanned the taller monster with his eyes, gaze soon landing on his chest. “It's unfortunate that something like this would occur. But lucky us, I can fix it to some degree.” Then Greg's gaze landed on Sans. Stepping in from of the two skeletons and ignoring Papyrus completely, Greg's hands reached out to cup Sans' slowly growing belly, thumb gently massaging the echo belly, making the skeleton gasp and freeze stiffly, too startled to respond quickly. “And how is our little mother today? Hm? Feeling any ill effects?”

Strange thing was, the simple touch was quick to send a certain jolt of arousal down between his legs. He could feel his magic forming on the lower part of his pelvis as a burning between his legs ached in need of being filled. The mere aspect of being called “little mother” while having his stomach rubbed had made him more aroused than he had wanted at that moment. What made it worse was that it was Greg that had done that to him. Oh stars, he felt sick. He didn't want this human touching him! He didn't want to feel aroused by something this disgusting human did.

Snarling, Sans shoved the hands off him, forcing his hand out of Papyrus' tight grip to do so. “ _Fine-_ No thanks to you.” He growled, glaring up at the human who remained impassive as he had been when he walked in. Feeling Papyrus' hand creep back into his own, Sans held tightly to his brother's hand, entwining his finger with the others. “And keep your hands off me. I'd hate to catch something.”

“And there is the snark that I had been expecting.” Shaking his head, disapprovingly, Greg faced Bailey, who looked as if she had just eaten a lemon, trying to hold back all the things she wish she could say and do. It seemed that the skeletons weren't the only ones who found Greg to be.... unsettling. The human had this weird air about him long before the skeletons had even arrived at the zoo. “Miss Bailey, while I'm aware that you have recently acquired a fondness for these beings, I would advise you not to get too attached to them. Should something happen, we can't have you distracted by unnecessary feelings. It's highly unprofessional.”

“Unnecessary?!” Bailey screeched before catching herself and shutting her mouth again. Lucky for her, Greg had turned his attention to Papyrus.

“Now, let me see here. If my memory from the other skeleton serves me right... Then.. all I need to do is....” With a flick of his hand, Papyrus let out a loud, pained cry, closing his sockets in agony with orange tears dripping from them as his soul was yanked from his being and into the human's hand had Sans instantly on high alert, eye burning bright blue as he watched in horror as the man held his brother's soul, examining a crack that Sans never saw on Papyrus' soul before.

Behind Greg, Bailey held her hands to her mouth, eyes wide and watching them as if Greg had just murdered someone right in front of her in cold blood. Continuing on, Greg either had ignored the reactions he was getting or he simply didn't care, the man cupped the soul in his hands as green shone brightly, making Papyrus' pained breathing, lesson immensely to a dull whimper as the tall monster watched the human through lidded sockets. Finally, after a while, the glowing halted and Greg was left panting as if he had run a marathon. Removing his hand, Sans noticed with a chill that while the crack was still apparent on Papyrus' soul, it had healed and was faded like a scar.

“There we go.” Greg breathed, shoving the soul back into Papyrus' chest, making the monster gasp and grab at his rib cage as if expecting Greg to yank it back out that second. “He won't hear as well as before, but he should have SOME of it back, at least.”

“You... You took out his soul...” Bailey breathed, mortified at what she had just witnessed. “You yanked it out and h-healed it! You have magic?!”

“You will forget what you saw and will not repeat what you have witnessed.” With the dark look on his face, it was clear that it was a warning. Bailey quickly nodded, looking over at the terrified monsters at witnessing a human not only touch a soul without permission but also had magic. 

“Good. And you need to watch who you talk to about these beats. We wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea.” Turning, Greg straightened himself, wobbling on his legs. “Now get them in their cage. I will be checking up on their health. Can't have our little mother losing the cub.” And just as he swiftly arrived, he left with the same grace.

–

Papyrus had broken down crying not long after Greg had left. Bailey had taken them back to their enclosure and turned off the lights to give the two some privacy as Papyrus clung to Sans as he sobbed. Holding his brother, Sans cursed Greg in both English and Wing Dings in his head. After what felt like forever, the taller of the two pulled away, glancing down at the other despite the darkness.

“He touched my soul.... It hurt...”

“I know, bro. I'm sorry. His intent must have been bad for it to hurt you.” Rocking Papyrus, he rubbed the others back, shushing him softly. Feeling his brother nuzzling in his shoulder, Sans gave a relaxed sigh. “Come on bro. I'll be with you through this.”

And he will. Moving his position to straddle Papyrus' lap, Sans held tighter to the monster, his soul glowing against his through their rib cages in comfort. This seemed to relax his brother as the arms wrapped around him, loosened. “I promise....”

“Are you mumbling?” Papyrus questioned, pulling away to see Sans shake his head. Smiling weakly, the taller skeleton tried to force a hopeful look. “Well, it's not much... But I can hear your voice at least.... even if you sound like you're underwater.” Leaning forward, Papyrus pushed his nose hole in Sans' neck, smelling the arousal the other gave off and groaned softly. It wasn't just the smell. Sans' soul was practically screaming in need. It was begging Papyrus' own soul the hidden cry that Sans would never say out loud. Well, not at first anyway. It felt so warm, and the other skeletal monster smelled so good. Despite the trauma and the recent decline in his hearing, Papyrus felt his own arousal responding to the other monsters. 

Hand, lowering to cup Sans' pelvis, he felt the other jump. Satisfied by the reaction he got, the taller skeleton clacked his teeth with the smaller monster's, hearing the other moan softly. Greg had done something to Sans. He had said something to cause this arousal. Something that Papyrus couldn't figure out for weeks as he struggled not to beg the other for sex. Because Sans would allow it even if the smaller monster wasn't feeling it. He didn't like that one bit.

Oh he needed this. And with how eagerly Sans was responding to his advances, despite what had happened earlier. He needed a distraction. He wanted to forget that the man had grabbed his soul. Wanted to forget the silence he had been thrown into by his disability. The haunting silence that reminded him of when he accidentally got locked in a safe room by Gaster. 

His father hadn't meant to do it. Their father had been scatterbrained and sometimes didn't pay attention. For hours Papyrus had stayed in that soundproof room, unable to hear anything but his own breathing and screams. By the time his father had realized that he was in there, the fear had already been set in.

He just wanted to forget. Just for a moment... Looking down at the small body against him, he smiled, seeing Sans absentmindedly rub his stomach. A single thought ran through his mind as he stared down at his smaller brother. The image of Sans, heavy with child sent a strange thrill through his being. 

“You will make a wonderful mother. I want to have many children with you.” Blushing, Papyrus clamped a hand to his mouth. He just said that out loud! And Sans!..... Sans was......

Sans was looking up at him, blushing. The smell of the other skeleton's arousal grew stronger. Ever so slowly, He lowered his hands, watching the other in wonder. Still and hand on his stomach, Sans looked beautiful. Scrunching his bone brows, Papyrus lowered his head, staring heatedly in the others eye sockets. Did Sans...............?

He had to test this.

“Many children. I want to see you swell with children.” He wrapped his long arms around the smaller skeleton, feeling him shiver and whimper softly, his own bony fingers tangling in Papyrus' gown. Lowering them both, he pressed Sans on his back, using his weight to keep him pinned while being mindful of Sans' midsection.

“I want to fill you up. Push you to the ground as I fill you. To see you grow each day with child.” The thought was actually a little strange. But to see Sans' face get bluer and bluer with his blush and to hear him pant and gasp for air as he writhed under Papyrus just from the taller skeleton's husky and lust ridden voice. Brows Raising at the discovery, he gave a devious grin.

“Sans....” He continued, lowering to whisper to the other, finger trailing to rest under Sans' jaw, forcing the smaller skeleton to look him in the eye. “Do you have a breeding kink?..... How naughty....”

Sans felt his eyes widen at hearing his sweet, innocent brother saying that. How did Papyrus know about kinks?! He was sure he kept any information about sex and the like away from him. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he thought back to the first time they had sex. Considering they didn't count the forced mating as their first time, it hadn't dawned on him until now.

Papyrus had known what to do. He knew just the right spots to touch, move. He even knew how to delay orgasm for Asgore's sake! Papyrus must have noticed his distress and stared down at him. If Papyrus had eyes, Sans was sure he'd be rolling them.

“Seriously, Sans. We had undernet. Not everything was censored. I was bound to find out.” Then he grinned, sticking a hand under Sans' gown, making the small skeleton gasp and arch his back as Papyrus' long fingers stroked his spine up and down, every so often, massaging the echo barrier that surrounded it. “Also, I have-eh...HAD a magazine. Skelegirls unlimited!”

“Skelegirl-Papyrus!! That's a magazine for girls! Why do you.... How?!” Sans cried in disbelief only to gasp as the other monster snuck a finger in Sans' jaw, pushing down on his blue tongue. Instantly, Sans sucked on the digit, blushing brightly with a moan.

The dark, satisfied look Papyrus gave him was.... oddly sexy. That was not something he'd thought he'd ever say that about his own brother. It felt wrong. But it was exciting. And oh stars! He wasn't wearing anything under the gown! Does that mean that Papyrus also wasn't wearing anything under his? Giving a purr in pleasure, Papyrus bent forward, kissing Sans' forehead, other hand trailing down the back of the smaller skeleton, gently tracing the light curve of Sans' echo behind. 

“So that's what it takes to silence you. I should keep that in mind next time you start your puns.” Even with hearing, his own voice sounded like he was underwater. Shaking his head to keep that thought from bothering him, Papyrus removed his thumb to instead, push his pointer and index finger in Sans' mouth. Earning a shiver from Sans, he gasped softly, feeling Sans' warm mouth around his fingers, tongue looping them to wet them. 

Blushing at the sight, his sockets drooped a bit as he wondered what the inside of his mouth would feel like around his member. The thought had him moaning and his echo cock twitching under his gown. But that would have to wait another time. For now, he had a mate to worship. The fingers that rested against Sans' behind, curved and looped around the smaller skeleton's body to grab at Sans' pussy, making the smaller monster let out a strangled cry in pleasure as Papyrus's fingers played with the folds and the clitoris.

Smiling, he took the nib between his bony fingers and rolled it, making Sans whimper and writhe where he lay under him. Chuckling, Papyrus gave it a twirl, earning the loudest mewl he had ever heard from Sans.

“Liked that, did you?” He asked softly. “I thought so.” Eyes trailing down, he removed his fingers, making Sans whine in protest.

“Don't go....” The pregnant monster begged, panting as he grabbed a hold of his own gown. Looking up at Papyrus worriedly, the smaller skeleton expected Papyrus to just leave. When he didn't he gave a noise in confusion when he spotted Papyrus sinking lower and lifting Sans' gown, sticking his head between his legs and making the pregnant skeleton's whole face heat up. Was he?

Sans was unable to resist the yelp in surprise when he felt the tongue push through his folds and inside him. Kicking a leg out, he tugged on his gown, closing his eyes shut as the tongue twirled and touched his inner walls.

“Oh Stars! Oh stars! P-Papyrus! P-pap!! Ahhh!!” Wrapping his legs around Papyrus' head, pulling his head deeper in between his legs and opening, he sat up, hands reaching down to where the tall monster lay and grabbed his gown to help keep himself upright. In return, Papyrus' hands wrapped around his waist in an aid to keep the smaller skeleton upright.

Sans couldn't catch his breath. Panting heavily, he arched his spine to throw his head back and moan. Even when the tongue left his opening, he felt moisture and heat all over his pussy. Looking back down, he saw a lump under his gown where it was obvious that Papyrus' head had rose from where it had been earlier. With the warm mouth completely around his pussy and tongue lapping at his clitoris, Sans felt like he was going to pass out.

It was too good! Oh stars! How did Papyrus know how to do this?! How?! “Ahhh!!! Please!!!” He begged, thrusting up into Papyrus' mouth. He needed to be filled now or he was going to go crazy! “Papyrus!! Please!! Take me!! Please!!! Fill me with your cum!! Fuck me!!”

This caused the other to pause, but only for a moment. At first, Sans had thought he said the wrong thing. Worry began to build inside him when he suddenly found himself on his stomach, ass in the air with Papyrus hovering over him with the most sadistic and lustful look he'd ever seen on his normally sweet and innocent brother.

“I'd thought you'd never ask!” Leaning forward, Papyrus bit down on the back of Sans' neck, making him howl. It had hurt. But it felt good more than it felt painful. Feeling Papyrus move over him, he felt something thick and long enter him, making Sans squeal and moan, wiggling under his lover as the skeleton pushed his echo cock all the way inside. Growling, Papyrus clamped his jaws tighter on the back of Sans' neck, giving growls in warning as he began to move.

Thrusting in and out, only the sound of Papyrus grunting with each movement and the wet sound of the sex which followed by Sans moaning lewdly, sounded the room. Mind over flowing with pleasure, Sans could only see stars as his soul shone brightly in the dark room and mingle with the flickering orange that Papyrus' set off.

“F-Faster....” He whined, wanting to push back but the jaws on his neck and the growl he was given, warned him not to. “Please, Papyrus....! Faster!! More!!” And just like that, Papyrus increased speed. 

_'Sans is so beautiful.... So very, very beautiful._ Pounding into Sans with reckless abandon, Hands grabbed the smaller Skeleton's waist as the taller one's eyes clenched shut as his oncoming orgasm was fast approaching.

Bodies shaking, he could feel the inside walls of Sans' twitch frantically and his body vibrating increasing as his voice and breathing got more spastic. Sans was close, Papyrus knew. But it was like the smaller one was holding back. He grinned.

 _'Not for long though.'_ He thought, reaching down to grab at Sans' pussy, faintly hearing what sounded like pleading. Pushing past the folds, he grabbed at the clitoris and played with it, hearing the screeches of pleasure from Sans as he came. Walls clamping down against his cock, Papyrus felt himself stiffen.

“Gua!!!” body freezing, he spilled his seed deep inside his mate, giving a few short and hard thrusts, Papyrus felt Sans' walls milk him for every once he had. Seeing stars himself, he was sure he was going to pass out. Grinning dozily, he could only pant as his body slowly came back to reality.

Barely able to support his weight on his arms, he forced his jaw to open, allowing Sans to pull his neck away, giving the taller skeleton a wonderful view of the bite mark he left on his mate.


	11. Friends, Fluff, and all that good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read a story with Pregnant Papyrus? I have one started called "Mr. Almost." It only has one chapter right now but Feel free to read it.
> 
> 10 PAGES! HOLY FUCK I WAS ON A ROLL! XD I hope you all enjoy. And this isn't the last we see of Greg. Sorry guys.

A month had gone by with no sign of Greg showing up. As much as it relieved the skeleton brothers, it was more worrysome when Bailey had reported that the man had been working with other monsters in the zoo. It was a bigger shock when he found out, one morning, who was in the enclosure beside theirs, that night.

 

Sleeping inside the dome was always a pleasure compared to being locked up inside the glass lab they had been in. Snuggled against Papyrus as the taller skeleton rested against the tree, Sans snoozed away when a voice shouted at them from the new enclosure enough.

 

“YO! NERDS!!! WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?!” The voice was followed by a beep in warning. Jerking awake and effectively waking Papyrus up, who looked strangely groggy, Sans looked to where he heard the voice that sounded oddly like Undyne, coming from. Brows raising in surprise, Sans got to his feet and ran to the chained fence, grabbing it as he stared ahead at the fish monster who was wearing cuffs on her hands. Behind her, Alphys waved, looking as surprised as Sans felt.

 

“UNDYNE?!!!” Papyrus cried. The second his brother bolted to the cage, the tall skeleton was quick to follow, curious at what had his mate's attention. Seeing his best friend just across the way was like a christmas gift to him. Choking out a sob, he grabbed the bars, awkwardly squishing Sans between the fence and his pelvis, making the small skeleton break out into a sweat.

 

“PAPYRUS!!! Man, what are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be free, ya weenies! Planning your rescue!” Her voice was lighthearted and relieved as she saw both the skeletons safe and sound. For months now, she had secretly thought that they'd been dusted, mourning her best friend and his brother while trying to keep her girlfriend's hope alive. But to actually see the two right there.... She was glad that she was wrong.

 

“Eh,” Sans gave a shrug, wiggling out from the uncomfortable position he was stuck in. Finally free, he winked. “We got a little _caught_ up. Sorry about that.” Looking behind Undyne, he felt himself relax. “Hey Alphys.” He gave a lazy wave. “Nice night...”

 

“Y-Yeah,” She stuttered with a soft laugh, bringing a hand to her snout as she did so. “It is. It's good to see you both again.” lowering her hand, she picked at some grass that stuck to her clothes, anxiously adjusting her weight from one foot to the other as her eyes shifted to Sans' midsection that was looking slightly different than before and she squinted curiously.

 

“SANS!!!” Papyrus cried out a moment later, just realizing the pun that had been made. “OF ALL THE TIMES YOU'D DO THAT, YOU CHOOSE NOW?! YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECT REUNION WITH YOUR INFERNAL PUNS!!”

“Woops.” the small monster responded, giving a wink. “Is it that bad? Do I diserve a _pun_ -ishment?” A blush was his reward from Papyrus, who stood still and sweated, much to the confusion of Undyne and Alphus.

 

Tugging the collar of Sans' zipped up jacket he was wearing that had been returned to them eventually, he bent down to whisper to his mate “Later.” Before standing back up to resume his normal tone of voice, ignoring the now blue Sans.

 

Shaking her head, she looped her bound hands around the bars and shook them. “I don't know what's going on with you, and I don't care! I'm glad you guys are safe!” Then she began to cackle. “How'd they catch you guys, anyway?!”

 

“FIRST THINGS FIRST, HOW COME YOU'RE NOT GETTING SHOCKED BY YOUR COLLAR?!” Papyrus asked, sockets targeting the collar around Undyne's neck that was blinking wildly.

 

Undyne shrugged. “It is!” She gave a toothy grin and posed. “But I can take it!”

 

“WOWIE! DOESN'T IT HURT THOUGH?!”

 

“Yeah! But it's fine! I can stand it...... HEY WAIT!!!” Pointing at Papyrus with her bound hand, accusingly, she snarls in annoyance. “HOW COME YOU'RE NOT GETTING SHOCKED! YOU'VE BEEN LOUDER THAN ME! - OW!” The collar gave a stronger jolt of electric.

 

“NEYHEHEH!!! MINE SHORTED OUT!” Posing dramatically, Papyrus continued. “I WAS TOO COOL FOR IT TO HANDLE AND BROKE IT WITH MY VOICE!”

 

“Technically, that is true.” Sans piped in, giving a shrug and a tired smile. “Bro is cool and all. But the docs said it had a faulty wire.... They never bothered to fix it.”

 

This did not please the fish monster.

 

“NYEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THEN I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SCREAM UNTIL I DIE!!!”

 

“NEYH! UNDYNE! PLEASE, DON'T DIE!!”

 

“I'M NOT REALLY GONNA DIE, YA WEENIE!!! I'M TOO AWESOME!!!”

 

“WOWIE!!!”

 

Content to let the two have their fun, Sans waved over Alphys, catching her attention as he led her to the other end of their enclosures. He could see it clearly that something was on her mind and he wanted to get it out into the open. Alphys was more observant than people think and had a tendacy to worry herself.

 

“So...” He began, leaning on the fence, his arms small enough to fit through the gaps. He saw her shuffle and avert her eyes but her worry was clear on her face. “Got anything you wanna ask?” When she didn't respond, he smiled wider, hoping it was reassuring. “It's alright, Alph...”

 

“I-I jus-s-st wanted to ask... Umm...” Finally, she looked back at him, still bent to make herself look as small as possible. “Are you f-feeling alright? You-you look a little.... d-different....”

 

 _'Huh'_ Sans pondered, one hand going to his stomach. It had felt rounder than it should have. Being only a month along, he shouldn't feel a paunch yet. No matter how small. He should get that checked. 

 

“Well....” He began. It was no or never. He had her attention with that. A little truth wouldn't hurt. “I kind of...” Blushing, he gave a nervous laugh. He never had to tell others he was pregnant before. It was slightly emberrassing. “I have a little skeleton in the closet...”

 

“You..... have a s-secret?” Dang, she didn't get it.

 

“No, Alph... I uh....” Scratching at his jaw bone, he shrugs. “It's a work in progress?”

 

“I don't... Understand...” She began to sweat.

Oh sweet Asgore!

“I'm pregnant, Alphys....” Face clearly showing his annoyance, he only relaxed when she gasped, eyes sparkling as she began to squeal.

 

“Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!!!!” Her squealing had caugh Undyne and Papyrus' attentions. The to looking over at Sans and Alphys, Sans began to wonder if it was possible to beg the earth to swallow him whole.

 

Oh stars! Undyne was going over to Alphys! “What's up, babe?!” She asked, looking exceedingly pumped up as she urged her girlfriend to speak. “What?! Do you know how to get out of here?!”

 

“S-Sans is pregnant!” That was the loudest he had ever seen the scientist shout. Granted, it wasn't much louder than her talking tone but it was still there. “Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!!!” And there she was, bouncing on her feet in excitement.

 

“REALLY!?” Undyne turned to the small skeleton monster, who's eyelights went out in his anxious state, going blue as sweat littered his skull. “DUDE, THAT'S AWESOME! WHO'S THE DAD?! THERE'S JUST THE TWO OF YOU IN THERE!.......Right?!”

 

It was Papyrus' turn to get nervous. Looking everywhere but Undyne, it was clear to Sans that his brother had no idea what to say. Luckily, Sans had plenty of time and thought going into what he'd say to the others. Lights flickering back on in his sockets, he adopted a mournful look.

“I.... Don't want to talk about him.... He fell down a month ago... He couldn't handle this place...” Sans pretended he didn't see the struck and hurt look oh Papyrus' face that he clearly struggled to hide. Sending a wink to his brother as a silent promise to tell him what was going on, he turned back in time to see Undyne scratching the back of her head, looking as if she had just said something wrong and was ashamed of it. Alphys held the same look, sending sympothetic glances in his direction.

 

“Aw, Geeze man.. I'm sorry, Sans. I... didn't know...” Undyne stiffly apologized. If her hands hadn't of been bound, he was sure she'd be clenching them, shakily. “I uh.... If we get out of here..... i-if... there's.. anything...”

 

“I get it, Undyne.” Sans cut her off, adopting an appriciative smile. “Thanks. I will.”

 

This had her visibly relaxing as she hit the bars, pissed off. “DAMN IT!”

 

“U-Undyne!” Alphys squeaked, looking up at her girlfriend, twisting her fingers. “Are you alright?”

 

“NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT!” All eyes were on Undyne and her sudden anger, questioning. What had her so angry all of a sudden? Growling, Undyne kicked a rock that sat in the enclosure she shared with Alphys and paced. “THESE HUMANS DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DO SO LONG AS IT HURTS SOMEONE! IT JUST....... AHHHHHHHH!!!!” She kicked a bigger rock. It shattered. “BECAUSE OF THEM, A BABY WILL GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER!!!”

 

“What am I?” Sweating more, Sans' teeth tightened. As touched as he was by her thinking of the baby, he hadn't meant to set her off like this.

 

“YOU DON'T COUNT! YOU'RE THEIR MOTHER! I'M TALKING ABOUT SIRE NOT THE BEARER!” She was beyond pissed as she stomped on the ground, the gauntlets sapping too much of her strenght for her to cause actual damage.

 

Alphys approached the fish, holding out a shaky hand and lightly grabbing her girlfriends. “Undyne.... I-it's alr-right...” She attempted to comfort, only to have Undyne's angry yellow eyes on her. Squeaking, Alphys shrunk more tot eh ground.

 

“IT'S NOT ALRIGHT, AL! IT'S JUST..... It..... It's just....” Sighing, Undyne sunk to her knees, calming down by proof of her slouched position. “I grew up an orphan. I didn't have parents. The closest I had was Gerson, the tortise in waterfall. He raised me.” She put a hand to her face to rub her eyes.

 

“Growing up, I'd watch kids with both parents. I was jealous. How come they got two parents and all I got was him? Why was I the only one orphaned from the war?” Dropping her hand to her lap, she let out another sigh. “When I became guard captain, I vowed to not let another kid lose a parent.... And I failed Sans and his kid....”

 

“Undyne....” Sans whispered, troubled. He had looked to Papyrus but his brother's eyes were locked on the fish, worriedly. “You didn't fail me... It wasn't something you could have prevented.” And that was true.

 

“H-He's right, you know... This was out of your control.... I'm sure if there was a chance you could have stopped it, you would have....” Alphys hugged the other monster close.

 

“Yeah....” Undyne gave a weak laugh, hugging back. “You're right......ya nerd...”

 

\--

“YOU LIED!!!!” Papyrus hollared angrilly at Sans. They had chosen to go back into the glass room for the night, the door closing behind them. It being motion activated, would open once they got close and close when they left. “YOU LIED TO OUR FRIENDS AND UPSET UNDYNE WITH IT!!!”

 

Shaking, Sans grabbed at his stomach, hand shaking. “What did you expect me to do?! Tell them that you were the father?! That the child was made out of incest?!”

 

“THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS. I'M SURE IF YOU TOLD THEM WHAT WAS GOING ON, THEY'D UNDERTSNAD!!”

 

“NO THEY WOULDN'T HAVE, PAPYRUS!!!” Never, in his entire life, Had Sans raised his voice like that to his brother. It gave Papyrus time to pause, reeling back to worriedly watch his brother, hurt still evident on his face. But this didn't stop the smaller monster.

 

Gripping at his skull with both hands, Sans growled. “They never would have understood!! Life is not a story you can just write all the wrongs away! They would have been disgusted! They would have hated us! This is not a normal situation! Nor is it accepatble... If they found out-”

 

“Is it because I'm the father?” Papyrus interrupted, folding his hands in front of him as he looked to the side and away from his brother.

 

“I-what?” Thrown off, Sans stared dumbly at Papyrus. He hadn't been expecting this.

 

But this didn't detur Papyrus. “Are you ashamed that the baby is yours?” He glanced down at the floor. “Is it because you're disgusted with me?”

 

“I..... No... Paps, no, come on.” Pullng Papyrus down, argument forgotten, he held his brother close, resting his cheek on Papyrus' shoulder. “No. It's not. I'm..... I'm not mad, Paps... I'm not ashamed or disgusted...”

 

“Then why?” The taller skeleton asked, hugging the smaller one back. “Why did you not tell them.... They would have understood.... They would have....”

 

Sighing, the pregnant monster pulled away, taking Papyrus' hands and placing them on his stomach. “Feel this....” He said, wrapping his own hands around his brothers. “You know I love this baby... And I know you do too.... I wouldn't feel any different if it was anyone elses baby... But...” 

 

Looking deeply in Papyrus' eyes, he continued. “Others wouldn't take too kindly to this baby. With who we are, to each other.... It would be seen as a digsuting act. The baby could be hurt because of it.... Do you understand?”

 

Papyrus' thumb rubbed Sans' belly lightly. “I..... I understand... brother...” _'mate._ He had wanted to say. “But... I know Undyne.. She would have understand that.”

 

“Well I don't know that. People change when they hear certain stuff.” Sans bit out bitterly, glaring at the floor to Papyrus' right. “Time and time again. Everyone changes. Even monsters...”

 

He had expected Papyrus to retort. He expected another argument or more shouting. Instead, Sans found himself wrapped in his brothers stong arms. Felt himself sinking into the comfortable embrace that screamed protection. Nuzzling in those arms felt like heaven and he never wanted to leave. Hugging back, he gave a tired hum.

 

“Not every change is bad, Sans...” Papyrus began, rubbing Sans' back before pulling the smaller monster into his lap where he crouched before sitting. “Sometimes change is good. And then, sometimes people don't change. But you can't know that until you give them a try. Someone who was horrible many years ago could be nice now. I know it.”

 

Too tired to argue more, Sans gave in, relaxing against Papyrus, he sighed, content. “You're right bro... Thanks... I love you...”

 

“I love you too Sans... And you're welcome.”

 

\--

“What was it that you wanted to know?” Bailey asked the next morning. Sans had managed to catch her attention when she had come in and after voicing his concerns, he was back in the lab to be examined a week before the original examination.

 

Placing his skeletal hands on his stomach, he kicked his feet that hung over the table. “Well. I'm no expert on pregnancy... But I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't look like I just ate a big meal on the first month.”

 

Seeing her eyes drift to his stomach, Bailey's lips thinned. “No you shouldn't.” She agreed, turning to grab some equipment. “Lay down on the table and I'll look you over.”

 

Complying, Sans relaxed on the table, pushing himself in the middle of it so that his feet were no longer dangling, he grinned, hearing the human mutter to herself as she sorted through her tools, looking for something. It wasn't long before she returned with a macine on wheels with a wierd screen on it and scanner attached by a wire. Kicking over a nearby stool to sit on, she pulled out an empty bottle, gloves secure on her hands.

 

“I have no idea if this will work on you. It's mainly for humans so I have no clue if it'll show anything.” Bailey stated, lifting his shirt to squeeze a cold gel on his stomach, using her gloved hand to spred it. Shivering at the cold, Sans eyed the machine weirily.

 

“What is that?” He asked. It wasn't any kind of machine he was familiar with. “Won't hurt me or the kid, will it?” 

 

Hearing him, she gave a small hum and a reassuring smile. “No. It's an ultrasound. It'll let me look inside your belly. That cloud in the center of it is kind of keeping us from seeing it.” Then she gave a soft laugh, booting the machine up. “And no. It shouldn't hurt. It's perfetly safe.”

 

Body reacting before he could stop it, the second the hand held scanner touched his belly, his magic eye shone bright blue as he checked her stats, startling her.

 

**Bailey Cowiser**

**LV: 0**

**HP: 30/30**

**DEF: 12**

**Att: 1**

***Is concerned for you.***

 

The stats didn't surprise him. Bailey didn't look like a person who'd hurt anyone. And seeing that tiny bright green soul, the mixture of Kindness and Justice, looked all the more beautiful in his eyes. Deactivating his magic, he shyly looked her in the eyes.

 

“Sorry....” He muttered apologetically. He meant it too. He knew he scared her, or at least startled her. To be fair, the sudden cold machine on his stomach had him defensive and protective of his unborn child.

 

She only gave a nervous laugh, waving him off before turning to the screen as if to tell him not to worry and gasped.

 

“Oh, my...” She squeaked, looking closer at the screen that Sans couldn't see where he lay. Worried, he sat up.

 

“What? What is it?”

 

Seeing a wide smile spread on her face as she turned to him was the only think that kept him from demanding answers, aggressively. Without a word, she turned the screen and on it, showed two, tiny souls.

 

Two.....

 

“You're having twins. It's no wonder. They have to make room in there, after all.” She continued, not appearing to notice him stareing at the screen, unmoving or unblinking as she turned back to the screen, herself. “And I don't see any cracks or dints. I mean, I don't know much about souls but I can only guess that they're healthy.”

 

“Twins...” Sans finally got his voice to work, grinning stupidly on his face, eye sockets squished as the lights faded in them and tears flooding down his cheekbones. “Two babies..... Oh... Wow...”

 

Bailey gave a happy chuckle. “'Wow' indeed.” She agreed. “You're mate must be something else to accomplish this.”

 

“Yeah... He is...” Twins were nearly nonexistant to monsters. For a couple to produce twins, was a sign of blessing and magic that clicks perfectly together. The knowlage alone made Sans cry happy tears.

Ignoring the gross feeling of the gel, he touched his stomach again, sobbing loudly, not once losing his grin.

 

_'Wait 'till Paps hears about this._


	12. Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember how I described Greg? I don't remember. HALP!!!!

“Sans, I'm going to be fine. You shouldn't worry so much....” Papyrus' disappointed tone rang in their glass enclosure. The door to their dome had been sealed shut due to the bad weather outside that the scientists deemed too harsh for the small pregnant skeleton. Sure, Papyrus would still be allowed outside but since the taller monster refused to leave his brother, they figured they shouldn't bother trying to coax him out for the visitors of the zoo.

 

Not like that was the problem currently at hand. Sans rather enjoyed it when Papyrus was around him. It was easy to keep track of him that way. No, the real problem was what they discovered when Papyrus was getting his hearing checked. 

 

While there wasn't much Bailey or Brian could do other than take notes on how his hearing was, they had noticed a decline in results when they tested Papyrus with the headphones. Lately, Papyrus' hearing had been getting worse. Going from mistaking what people said to outright ignoring them by accident; blushing and saying that he didn't hear them talking when they had managed to get his attention. This made their human companions worried.

 

So Brian had brought it upon himself to get a hold of Greg, dry heaving and cringing the entire time in order to convince the man about what the problem was and speaking on what could be done about it. It had taken a lot of convincing for the red head to get Greg to admit that it was a problem that would get worse in the future, having exaggerated and used the older man's belief that the monsters were equal as leverage.

 

This resorted in them scheduling a surgery for that day. To have a special hearing aid designed for Papyrus that was going to be implanted to the side of his skull. The reason it was counted as surgery, part of his skull would need to be sawed open to get the thing applied on. This gave Sans cause to worry because even though Brian and Bailey was going to be there, Greg was the one most qualified to do the surgery.

 

Papyrus' skull would heal over time once the surgery was done. But the recovery was extensive and he'd need to be placed in a special room with medical machines and cameras observing him so he wouldn't relapse. The surgery itself was dangerous and any foul up would prove fatal. And Sans knew it too. The humans had long since tried to assure him that Papyrus would survive the procedure, but he knew better. The whole thing could kill his brother and that hadn't set right with him.

 

“I know, I'm sorry, Paps. Just take it out for a moment. I just want to check on it before they take you in.” Looking up from where he sat in his brother's lap, he could see Papyrus frowning. Whether it was contemplating what Sans had said or in thought, he didn't know. But after what felt like hours, Papyrus reluctantly nodded, closing his sockets and allowed his soul to appear and gently float into Sans' awaiting hands.

 

Arms shaking, the small skeleton held the soul tenderly, examining the crack in the heart shaped soul that had nearly split the soul of his brother in half merely months ago. Tracing his thumb down the crack, he felt Papyrus shudder and let out soft gasps, catching his attention once more.

 

“That hurt, bro?” Sans questioned worriedly, brows low as he scanned the other monster for any signs of pain; in which he found none. Seeing Papyrus shake his head, negatively, relaxed the pregnant monster greatly. “That's good..... You sure you don't know what caused this?”

 

“I'm sure...” Papyrus confirmed. “Well, that's not true.... I felt a pain in my chest after..... after....” Papyrus seemed to shrink within himself, shaking, letting out a strangled sob at a memory he was having.

 

Alarmed, Sans removed himself from Papyrus' lap, cradling the soul in his hand and shaking his brother with the other. “Papyrus?! Come on, buddy. Talk to me... What's got you upset?”

 

“I...I just... I felt pain in my chest after Greg touched me....” Looking away in shame, Papyrus seemed to shrink within himself as he placed even more wright on his arms that held them both in an upright position. “It hurt for a long time.... Then there was the time in the dome when were were forced-forced to...” It was then that the taller skeleton broke, sitting up completely, pressing his face in his hands as he sobbed loudly.

 

At a loss for what to do, Sans turned in Papyrus' lap to hug his brother close, pressing his head into the others chest as the tall monster continued to ramble through his crying. “Then I lost my hearing and... The pain was so bad.... I didn't want to say anything. The shower made the pain so dull, I forgot for a moment and.... and.... Oh Sans.... I want to go home! I want to forget about this place!”

 

“I know, bro...” Sans cooed, feeling useless as he held the other in his arms, rubbing Papyrus' back slowly as his brother removed his arms from his face to hug the small skeleton in his lap and babbled, eyes closed and feeling the sting of his tears in his sockets.

 

“I don't want our babies to be born here....” Admitted Papyrus quietly, voice quivering as he sniffed, hand going to Sans' belly to rub it gently. “I don't want them to be born in this place. In this zoo-this prison.....”

 

Pulling away from Sans long enough to stare him deep in his sockets, Papyrus eyed his brother mournfully. “No matter what happens to me... I want those babies to be born free..... Even if I die, I want you to have them out of here.... You understand, Sans? Take them and go. No matter what.”

 

“Paps....” Tears stinging his own sockets, looking torn and broken. “You can't ask that of me. You can't ask me to just leave you here.”

 

“If I'm dead,t hen I won't BE here!” Grabbing Sans' arms, Papyrus held in his anger, resisting the urge to shake his pregnant brother. “If I'm gone, then it has to be you who gets out! For our babies sakes! Take Undyne and Alphys! They'll keep you safe when I'm gone!”

 

“Stop!!” Sans wailed, grabbing at his skull and slouching, eye lights fading to darkness in his sockets as his tears continued to leak out, Papyrus' soul, slowly floating back into his body. “Stop saying that you'll die!! I can't take it! Please!!!”

 

Memories of past resets where he just stood by and watched as Frisk cut Papyrus down, replayed in his mind. It haunted and tormented him every night when Papyrus wasn't by his side and followed him like a starving wolf. To hear his brother openly talk about his death and demanding that Sans save the babies over him was too much. And perhaps, Papyrus realized that, as he went silent.

 

They spent what time the had, holding each other and crying, whispering soft promises to each other that neither were sure they could possibly keep. It was absolute torture when Brian had arrived with a couple of guards that Greg assigned, to take Papyrus away for the surgery.

 

–

 

The surgery had been a success. For over twelve hours, Greg had worked diligently and carefully as to not kill one of the two current skeletons around. The procedure had been delicate and stressful. He could not afford to lose the dominate of the two monsters. But despite his careful tactics, there had been a total of four times where the skeleton almost dusted on the table. If the doctor hadn't been as good with his magic as he had been right now, they would have been left with the risk of the smaller one dusting in grief, killing the twins it carried.

 

Greg sneered at the thought. Luckily, the monster survived and was currently in a recovery room. Bailey and Brian were the ones to place the monster in the most comfortable and beautiful room they had for his recovery. 

 

With their light cream walls, bright and orange light from the sun shining in every morning from the single window in the wall and the lovey decorations consisting of potted flowers and pictures. It was a very, beautiful room. It even had a television mounted on the wall, not that the monster would use it, he was sure.

 

Deeply asleep on the medical bed, drip attached to his soul by a single cord and bandaged wrapped around the top half of his skull, successfully covering his left eye socket and wearing a single gown that was easy to remove if necessary, Papyrus wasn't bound to wake up any time soon. But he had constant surveillance as he recovered.

 

Bailey was eager to share the news of the success to Sans, who had been pacing and biting his fingers the entire time Papyrus had been away. She was upset to inform him that Papyrus wouldn't be able to have visitors for a while, at least not until he was healed enough. She could physically see the small skeleton deflate at the news. It helped him later when she returned with a picture of Papyrus smiling in his drug induced sleep.

 

She had been quick to promise to let Sans see Papyrus once he woke up. Bailey was rewarded with a sniffle and a hug by the pregnant monster who wouldn't stop thanking her.

 

–

 

“No.” Growled Sans, arms crossed over his growing belly as he glared at the human before him. Standing in the lab that Greg had a guard drag him to, Sans knew that something was up by the way the older man was wiggling a harness in his face.

 

“Excuse me?” Greg stated, lips thinning in annoyance as he help up the harness, unfastening it. “I'm afraid I misheard you correctly.”

 

The skeleton growled. “You heard right. I said 'no'” He sniffed, lifting his head snobbishly. “I refused to be part of this publicity stunt of yours.”

 

Greg was quiet for a moment, staring down the monster before him before pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slid. “How funny...” He began. “For you to think you have a choice in the matter.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. It'll stress me out and I'll lose the babies. How's THAT for choice?”

 

“You wouldn't be stressed if you would just cooperate.” Greg growled. “Must you be so difficult all the time. This is money that feeds you, you know.”

 

“Yeah? Well the food is shit.” Turning his back to the human, Sans very much resembled a child having a temper tantrum. “I've tasted garbage with much better aftertaste.”

 

Vein throbbing in his anger, Greg let out an animalistic growl, feeling very much ready to strangle the pregnant monster before him. Out of all the monsters he needed, the crowd demanded the most stubborn one they had. It would have been easier to take the female goat all the children liked but NO! They wanted the soon to be mother skeleton. 

 

Ever since Sans' pregnancy had been leaked to the public, it was all anyone spoke about. Media, press, guests of the zoo, HIS BOSS! They ALL wanted to hear more about the two endangered skeletons and just when they had an opportunity to do so, the stubborn thing just refused to cooperate.

 

Taking deep breaths in order to calm himself, Greg pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up at the ceiling for what felt like ages. He couldn't force the skeleton to wear the harness. Any stress could induce a miscarriage this early in the pregnancy and he was not about to allow the monster to lose the babies it carried. And he was doubtful that the monster would be willing to mate and be impregnated again so soon after losing the twins; not that the dominate one was able to preform at the moment.

 

“Look...” Finally able to speak once calming down, Greg bared his teeth. “This talk show pays zoos a handsome amount. It all goes to medicine, food, and everything else needed to care for you _animals._ ” the doctor growled the last word, causing Sans to turn and face him skeptically.

 

“The LEAST you could do, other than bare many children, is go on that show so we can continue helping your mate recover. This funding is what is currently keeping him alive, you know.” And there was that surprised flicker in the skeleton's eyes that told Greg that he had pushed the right buttons and the sight pleased him. They had all the money needed for medicine but the monster didn't need to know that. “Do you understand? Will you comply for your mate?”

 

“I....” gulping, Sans gave a weary sigh in defeat. “I will comply... For Papyrus...”

 

Greg gave him a toothy grin. “Excellent....”


	13. Recovery and Gossip

Waking up, Papyrus felt an ache in his skull as light from the sun shone in his uncovered eye. With half his skull, wrapped in a heavily plastered bandage over the right socket and covering the socket on that side, the skeleton felt more groggy and sleepy than he ever thought possible.

 

An IV drip that connected to his soul behind his ribs, Papyrus gave a shuddering gasp when he inhaled, feeling the tug of surgical tape keeping the needle in his soul. It was painful yet at the same time, not. His body felt weak and heavy to move and his thoughts were jumbled by the drugs that were in the IV drip hanging beside his bed by its stand.

 

“About time you woke up.” A weak voice caught his attention and Papyrus dozily dragged his head to look in the direction he had heard his come from, only to smile at the sight of the familiar monster. “Thought you were going to sleep forever, stupid.”

 

“Flowey....” Papyrus roughly wheezed out, smiling tiredly at the sight of the drooped and sickly looking flower. Flowey looked ill in his pot. Color fading and petals drooping, the flower was hunched over where he was placed, bags under his sneering beady eyes as the plant eyed Papyrus with uncertainty. But despite his appearance, Flowey was alive. The skeleton had worried about the small monster when they had gotten captured and it was a relief to see him as well as could be expected.

 

“It's wonder-” He took a moment to inhale as a pinch of pain stung his soul from where the needle was inserted. “Wonderful to see you again...”

 

“Hmmph!” Glaring outside the window in a form of a childish pout, Flowey looked to be fighting off a relieved expression. “Don't get all sentimental, stupid! I was just wondering how long it'd take for you to dust.”

 

Giving a laugh that sounded nothing more than puffs of breath, Flowey turned back to him, sneer fading into glaring suspicion and confusion at the sudden amusement the skeleton had shown. Apparently deciding it wasn't worth his time, the small flower rolled his eyes, giving a strained smile as his eyes squinted at Papyrus.

 

“So where's your worthless bag of bones of a brother? Dead I hope. Can't imagine that smiling trash bag would just allow the humans to bash your skull open and fondle your soul like this.” Then with a chortle that echoed in the room, the creepy expression Flowey often did when he was acting smug, appeared on his small face. “Or did that loser finally learn that his life was pointless? Perhaps he gave up on you after all. About time.”

 

“No...” Papyrus chimed in tiredly, adjusting how he lay on the bed with great difficulty as tiredness flooded his system, not bothered at all by the flowers words as Papyrus smiled happily at him at the memory of his brother and the two babies he carried. “Just back in our enclosure with our babies.”

 

Thrown aback, Flowey sputtered, eyeing the skeleton in aggravated disbelief. The skeleton's words had messed with him so back. Papyrus was supposed to be upset at him. Denying the flower monsters claims at the mere mention of Sans dying. Not talking about him and their babies like it had been noth-Wait....

 

“Babies?!” the flower screeched, shocked at what he had just heard come from the skeleton's mouth, flapping his leaves as he exclaimed and giving confused and strangled screams at the apparent mental image he had gained. Fortunately, Papyrus was saved from answering that when Brian opened the only door in the room, stepping inside with a syringe. Noticing Papyrus awake, the human smiled.

 

“Hey, bone boy. Finally awake, I see.” Standing to the side where the IV drip remained, Brian took a look at it, making a note that it needed to be refilled soon. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore...” Pain mildly evident in the tired voice of the monster, Brian hummed, taking the syringe and injecting some medicine into the bag before patting Papyrus' arm understandingly.

 

“S'okay buddy. Gave ya some pain meds. Put you right back to sleep in no time.” The human clicked, snapping his fingers in unison. “But until then, you feeling up to watching some tv?”

 

Papyrus didn't want to say anything. He was too tired to speak as his head was starting to get dizzy and drowsiness was once more covering his mind like a blanket. He was barely able to hear a click of the remote and register the soft voices on the television as a talk show was being shown before him.

 

Was it his imagination, or was Sans on tv? Whatever it was, Papyrus smiled as he fell back asleep.

 

–

He felt ridiculous. Being forced to wear too short, shorts and a badly ripped tank top that was barely able to cover his ribs and his soul behind them, giving everyone around full view of his rounded belly where his twins sat. It was by his luck that the small souls in his womb were now nestled and hidden in a dark blue mist; a clear sign that their bodies were forming.

 

Five months into his pregnancy and Sans was already feeling huge and heavy. Tugging the harness that chafed his ribs through his shirt, Sans glared up at Greg, who sat on the sofa of the talk show, holding the other end of his leash and smiling as he spoke to the host about the zoo, Sans remained on the carpeted flooring, rubbing his belly as his back ached from the added weight. He had been given simple instructions. Don't talk, stay on the floor, and crawl on your hands and knees.

 

So basically, play the part of a mindless animal and Papyrus would be fine and able to recover in a nice, calm, and medicated environment while he was left to get fat with the twins inside him and shown off like some prized horse. So far, things hasn't gotten TOO degrading yet. Joy. Looking back up at the audience on the show, the lights above hurt his eyes as he felt eyes on him as well as humans stared at him in a sea of mixed emotions.

 

Turning back to Greg and the host, Sans used his other hand to rub his spine, biting back a groan. What he wouldn't give to go back to the soft mattress in his enclosure. Sitting on the floor was hurting his bones especially in his slightly advanced state of pregnancy.

 

“So, how old is he? Like, what kind of monster did you bring in?” Questioned the host, leaning over his desk to get a good look at the small skeleton in wonder. That had been expected. What HADN'T been expected was Greg to bend down and pick Sans up, making the skeleton flail a bit before he had been placed on the host's desk, making blue shine on his skull.

 

How embarrassing....

 

“This, my friend, is obviously, a skeletal monster. However, unlike human skeletons, he's more, cartoonish with his skull.”

 

“I see. And what's with this here?” Sans wanted to bite the hand of the host that was touching his belly. To act like the animal he was forced to portray as but he didn't. He remained submissive, seated stiffly on the desk where he had been placed as he eyed the hand that touched his belly.

 

Chuckling at Sans' obvious discomfort, Greg gave a wide grin, taking one of the hand he had under Sans' arms to also cup his stomach. “His stomach. All monsters have magic but only skeletal monsters can produce a fake barrier like this one for breeding purposes. This one's pregnant with twins.”

 

“Really?” The host both looked and sounded surprised as his other hand cupped the blue barrier, making Sans whine and wiggle, wanting to get away while showing his annoyance. Greg laughed and moved the skeleton so he was laying on his back in a way that seemed innocent but was intended to send a warning to the monster.

 

Going limp, Sans groaned as the weight of his stomach nearly suffocated him as he lay on his back, being held down by Greg. The host chuckled, unaware of the threat that had passed before him.

 

“I don't think he liked it when I did that.” Observed the host with an amused chuckle. Greg copied the action, tracing a hand over Sans' stomach.

 

“No, he didn't.” Greg agreed, looking amused. “But it's alright. He won't attack. Monsters are passive creatures. Much like dogs, they won't attack unless provoked.”

 

“I see.. So returning to what you had said earlier. There were only two in existence.”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“And there's soon to be one more?”

 

“Two, actually.” The Doctor corrected, pushing his glasses up his nose when they had fallen down his face. “Blue here, is baring twins, which, I want to point out, is extremely rare in a monsters case.”

 

Being picked up off the desk and forced to sit in Gregs lap, Sans was able to breathe properly once more. Panting as the weight was no longer crushing his body, the skeleton remained there to sulk, hearing his stomach growl in hunger. The doctor had forced Brian and Bailey not to feed him that morning and he knew why.

 

“Would you like to feed him?” Said human asked, pulling a bag of sliced apples from his pocket, wiggling them in front of the host who looked tempted. Sans wanted to sneer. He hated apples but he was so hungry. So as the humans talked and an apple was held in front of his face, he wasted no time in gobbling the apples up, much to his shame.

 

They were live and here he was, acting like an animal just to get snacks that he hated and wouldn't fill him at all. He'd be forced to wait an hour to be fed again as the drive was that long to get back. He had to pretend not to hear the innocent jokes the host sent at his expense. They weren't mocking but they were the kind of jokes one would only make to a pet.

 

Then came the unavoidable conflict of his bladder filling up. While monsters didn't have to relieve bodily fluids, pregnant monsters had to expel excess magic somehow and urinating was the best way. Luckily, they had gone on commercial and Greg took him outside and around the studio. It wasn't exactly private but not as many humans were around as the doctor led him to a bush.

 

“I'm not pissing in a bush. Can't you just take me to a bathroom.” He pleaded, looking at the human pitifully, bladder screaming for him to empty it.

 

Arms crossed over his chest, Greg didn't budge. “Either you relieve yourself here or you don't go at all. I'm not wasting my time explaining to people why an animal needs to use a public restroom. Now go.”

 

It was clear. Bush or exploded bladder. Sighing, he lowered the shorts he was given a little and formed a dick with his magic. Grabbing it, he blushed, looking back at the human with a glare. “Do you mind?”

 

Huffing, Greg looked away at the road on the side. While it wasn't exactly privacy, it would have to do. The sound of his urine hitting the plant made it more difficult to relieve himself, feeling his body purposely hold back every time he heard it. In the end, he resorted to humming to keep his mind off the sound so he could finish.

 

Bladder empty, pants pulled back up and a quick squirt of hand sanitizer, complimentary of Greg, Sans was once again forced to crawl through the halls of the studio, stopping as one of the workers asked the doctor if they could feed the skeleton part of their snacks, in which, Sans was grateful for. Eventually, his belly was full of all kinds of delicious snacks that the humans in the studio fed him.

 

He fell asleep the second Greg set him on the couch when the commercial break was over. He was sure he felt pets on his skull from the host as he dozed there. In a mix of sleep and awareness, Sans got in a rough nap while hearing the voices but not recognizing what was being said.

 

When he woke up, Sans found himself being rocked by Bailey, who was humming a song and rubbing his back as she rocked in the chair with him in her lap. Blinking up at her in confusion, he rubbed his eye socket and spotted a blue tear on his hand.

 

Seeing his expression, Bailey smiled softly. “You were crying in your sleep... I didn't want to wake you but I thought that rocking might sooth you a little.”

 

“Thanks....” He said, honest and genuine appreciation filled his tired voice as he placed his head back on her shoulder. “I hate talk shows...”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Not your fault. It's Greg's.... The host was nice.”

 

Bailey gave a soft giggle. “I know. He was fascinated by you. I'm sure if he could have kept you there, he would have.”

 

“Hmm....” Not wanting to talk about the moment anymore, Sans felt his sockets close in sleep. “How's Papyrus?”

 

“Finally awake.” Bailey answered, rocking Sans once more, hearing him give a happy hum and felt him snuggle in her shoulder.

 

“Can I see him?” He asked sleepily, giving a wiggle as the babies pulsed in content in his belly.

 

“Maybe.” She said with a smile. “When he manages to stay awake longer than five minutes, I'm sure you can see him again.”

 

“Hmm.... Can't wait.” And then he lost the battle for sleep.


	14. They were filled with DETERMINATION

Sans normally would say that he'd have good control of his magic, or he would have if this had been any other day. Standing in the middle of the room crying like a child while Bailey attempted to sooth the sobbing skeleton while at the same time, trying to sweep the glass on the floor from the mug Sans had accidently exploded after he used his magic on it when he tried to stop it from falling.

 

This was a scene that Brian was not expecting to walk in on. Setting the reports he had collected that morning on a nearby desk, he only had to take five strides before he reached the pregnant skeleton and scooped him in his arms as the monster clung to him and cried on his shoulder.

 

“What happened?” The red head asked, abashed, looking the small skeleton over as he patted the monsters back. “Why is he crying? Did he get cut?”

 

“No.” Baily answered softly, picking up the dustpan full of juice and glass. “I gave him some juice and he accidently dropped the glass on the floor. I think it's just a mood swing.”

 

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry....” Sans wailed, clinging to Brian harder. “I didn't mean to break it, I'm sorry....” He let out a soft grunt when Brian have a single bounce, cutting off any other apologies the monster might have sputtered out.

 

“It's okay, mama. It's just a cup. Shh... Don't cry...”Anxious and deperate to make the skeleton stop crying and Feeling Sans raise an arm to rub his socket, the red head shared a look with the blonde. At her nod, the male doctor spun on his heel and strode across the room and out the door. “Hey... I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Surprise?” Blinking as he pulled his head from the humans shoulder, small bouts of ache going up his spine from Brian's footsteps. “What kind of surprise?”

 

\--

 

Papyrus yawned once again, feeling tired for the third time that day. While the moments of fatigue had taken longer to hit him, the skeleton still felt the need to sleep but refusing. He had known that it was only his pain medicine that had him exhausted. Besided, he was expecting a guest. That was something to stay awake for.

 

He hadn't been told who the guest was but there was no doubt who it was considering that neither of the skeletons mentioned knowing anyone else in the zoo. It hadn't been intentional really. While the skeletons did worry for the other monsters, they were more focused on each others safty than the others who, they knew, were alright if the sight of Alphys and Undyne was anything to go by.

 

On the windowsill, Flowey saw, angrilly bashing his face onto the remote in front of him, constantly flicking through channels on the tv while Papyrus watched on, secretly wishing that the flower would just pick a channel and be satisfied. Eventually, Flowey got fed up and screamed, picking up the remote and tossing it onto the floor.

 

“This piece of fucking trash is fucking useless, damn it!!” Screeched the flower as the remote landed with a noisy clatter. Flailing his leaves, the flower turned to glare at Papyrus when the skeleton started to cackle softly at the sight of the small monsters temper tantrum. “The fuck you laughing at, you piece of trash?!”

 

“Language.” The skeleton mearely replied with a smile, knowing the exact response he was going to get while sucessfully deflecting a rant from the flower. Flowey was easy to rile up, especially in his sickly state. Holes littered the flowers stem up to his bud and some, Papyrus found, were still dripping a clear fluid.

 

When asked about it, Flowey had scoffed smugly. “Some jackass tried to scrape pollen off me for some breeding program.” Then cackled madly as he finished with “Sucks for him. I don't HAVE pollen!”

 

There had been mentions of other tests but Papyrus just ended up falling back asleep only to wake up hours later with the flower watching him, almost protectively. But that had been debateable considering that Flowey would hiss and spit a pellet at him when it was mentioned. The small monster would miss but the skeleton couldn't tell if it was because he guess was right or if Flowey was too sick to aim.

 

“DIE IN A FIRE!!!” Flowey screeched, flailing his leaves some more before drooping over, panting. Looking too tired to continue on, the small flower closed his petals to sleep, leaves curling around his stem in some sort of self protective barrier against some unknown assultant that only appeared to haunt his dreams.

 

Grinning to himself, Papyrus gave another amused chuckle before his amusement faded away. Grillby. Flowey had reminded him. Not once had he heard anything on the flaming bar tender his brother loved to go to when things got too much for him. Papyrus felt worry seep into his body. While he hated the elemental's bar, he rather liked Grillby and wondered what had happened to the monster.

 

He hoped the flame was alright. If not for his own sake, than for Sans. Grillby was his brother's best friend and if the monster should have...... fallen.... then Sans probably wouldn't be too far behind. He'd have to ask about the monster later.

 

As his bedroom door cracked, Papyrus looked up with his only visible socket and gasped, using his arms to sit up the rest of the way on the bed. It wasn't a second later that he found his arms filled with a very pregnant and sobbing form of Sans, whom clung to Papyrus like the taller of the two had just died instead of recovering in bed.

 

“Sans!” The tall skeleton exclaimed, the yell hurting his sore head as he weakly pulled Sans tight to his ribs, one hand going to cup the rounded belly fondly, feeling the power of the soulings flickering fondly in his brother's blue stomach as they recognize their father's magic and presence.

 

Sitting up, Sans was careful to take Papyrus' skull in his hands, kissing every part of his face that wasn't wrapped in gauze, moving close enough to let Papyrus place a tender kiss to his teeth with his own, sniffing as they all but ignored the red headed human who shifted nervously behind them, choosing to pick up the thrown remote to place it on the table beside the bed before shuffling out of the room to give them privacy.

 

“I'll be alright, Sans.” Papyrus cooed, rubbing Sans' belly, feeling his mate wrap his own skeletal hands on his own with a shaky and chocked out laugh in agreement. But Sans didn't look to be calming down anytime soon. Stuck in the form of relieved happiness, Sans had forgotten all about the broken glass and curled up on Papyrus' lap, letting the other rub his belly.

 

“I am so happy to see you three are well.” The tall skeleton continued, voice shaking in relieved worry. “I had worried that you wouldn't eat well without me. It's only been five weeks.”

 

“Five weeks is too long. That's a month and a week, bro.” Sans weakly laughed, kneading his socket with the heel of his wrist, patting his belly. “M'five months along. They should be moving soon.”

 

“Really?!” Eye socket shining, Papyrus didn't feel like he could be any happier at this moment. Looking down at his brother's belly, he let out a squeal. “I can't wait to meet them! Hi babies! I'm your daddy!”

 

"Oh Papyrus... It was raining earlier."

 

"Nyeh? Was it?"

 

"Yep. I hate to rain on your parade"

 

"Wait a minute...."

 

"But it was really coming down. Water your thoughts on that?"

 

"Oh god no! Sans!"

 

"Come on Papyrus. I'm just trying to make idle condensation."

 

"That was a stretch! Even for you!"

 

"Am I pouring it on a little too thick? I'm sorry."

 

Papyrus sighed, relaxing a little. "It's alright Sans. I know you can't help your puns. It's like a disease."

 

"Pretty much. I didn't mean to dampen your spirits. I know my puns are soul crushing."

 

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY UNFORGIVEN!!!"

 

There was a scoff from the windowsill.

 

“You both are fucking disgusting.”

 

\--

 

Nearly tripping, Bailey had waited until Brian had left with Sans before she had moved to visit her guest in the boiler room where her friend remained. Flashlight in hand, she carefully stepped down the dusty and cracked steps of the abandoned room as she pushed her way into the boiler room where a single furnace remained.

 

The height of a small elephant, the furnace sat in intimidating silence. The only silence that sounded was the crackling was the raging fire inside it's iron walls. Giving a warm smile, Bailey pulled the bucket of charcoal that she had dragged with her, she quickly locked the door behind her after closing it, giving the furnace a hearty laugh.

 

“Sorry I'm late. I had to wait until Sans and Brian were gone.” She chirped, putting on a glove and opened the iron barred gate on the furnace. Flames lowering to form a humanoid shape, Grillby blinked tiredly and at the sight of the human, climbed out before giving a stretch and a yawn.

 

“Sans is safe?” He questioned worriedly, reaching down into the bucket to grab a chunk of charcoal, biting into it hungrily as a puff of smoke erupted from his fiery hair. Sitting on the floor, Bailey followed his action, scooting close to him to keep warm.

 

“He is.” She confirmed with a nod. “His pregnancy is going well too. Are you sure you don't want me to tell him about you? He'd want to see you?”

 

“I'm sure.” Grillby shook his head, finishing off the charcoal and reaching for another. “It would be too much excitement in his advanced state. Besides, I have much to recover. I don't want to worry him.”

 

“I think I get it...” But her expression showed she wasn't pleased with his answer. “The King and Queen are ready but they have to be careful. With Toriel being due soon... It's not safe to do much. Asgore wants to wait until she has the baby and with Papyrus still recovering....”

 

“We can't afford mistakes.” Voice growing steely, the inner General Grillby once had been was coming out. “Mistakes lead to accidents and complications. No risks. When everyone is well enough to travel, send the signal to our allies.”

 

“I... I understand....” Looking down, Bailey looked troubled. The plan wasn't fool proof. There were flaws and risks. But with so few of the staff willing to join, they had to rely on most of the parents of the children Papyrus spoke to. So many civilians could be hurt or worse. And the risk to the monsters....

 

“I know it isn't fair or easy to place this on your shoulders, my dear. But you must remember.” He lifted her head to face him, curled finger gently under her chin. “Don't be a hero. Do your job and get out. Don't worry about anyone getting hurt. We only have one shot, but don't let that dictate every action.”

 

\--

The other kids were cruel. Everyone was mean here, even the staff who were hired to care for the little children in the place for the abandoned and unwanted. Those without parents were dragged to places like this all over the world. They just never thought they'd be back in this cold place.

 

They had run away once, and now they are back. Unwanted, alone. They had a friend, but the girl they had befriended had gotten adopted by a nice family a week ago. The used to play, joke and laugh all the time. Even though they couldn't speak, their friend knew just what they would have said if they had a voice. Responding to them after a single look. Now they were alone again.

The other kids picked and taunted them. It only got worse when the children found out they wouldn't fight back. They hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. They had done that once. But they had fixed their mistakes. They never wanted to hurt another again.

 

So they hid. No matter the size, if they could fit in, over, under, or behind it, they hid. They other kids didn't like them. They wanted them to hurt; blaming their misfortune on their “freakishness” rather than take responsibility for their own behavior.

 

Sometimes they cried at night or in their crawlspace. Sometimes they didn't feel like getting out of their assigned bed. They missed their mother, their friends. They missed them all. They didn't know what happened to their family. All they knew was that they were stuffed in a van and taken away from their mother. They never got to kiss her goodbye.

 

Sometimes they didn't have to hide. There were times were rare but present. As the other little children went outside on the playground while the caretakers went into the back room to drink and pass out for the day, they would be in the play room. Watching tv or playing with the broken toys they had been allowed to keep. Sometimes they would just read until snack time.

 

That morning had been different. They felt it. Something had told them to turn the tv on that day when they had planned on reading the book from their mother that they had hidden so it wouldn't be taken away like everything else. The tv was old and dusty like everything else in the building and they had to wipe the screen clean for the day and was shocked when they saw the familiar funny tv host on screen.

 

But it wasn't the funny man that had surprised them. No, it was the sight of the monster that was leashed. Tired and shockingly round, it was the familiar, tired look of Sans, whose expression they had only seen once. It was a look they never thought they'd ever see again. It scared them when they learned of his pregnancy and saw the monster being forced to crawl.

 

But he was alive. If he was alive then there were others. Standing, they strode to the toy chest and dug through it, legs dangling a little from the side as they tossed toys out of the way before grabbing what they had been looking for. 

 

Holding the stick that had been carelessly lodged in there, tip broken off and sitting in the box, they held their weapon of choice then snuck out the back where the fence didn't reach. Feeling emotions they thought they lost, they smiled as they ran in the direction of a nearby bus stop. Chanting the name of the zoo, they skipped down the sidewalk, filled with hope and gleeful giggles escaping them silently, they didn't know how to get there. But they would find out.

 

**They were filled with DETERMINATION.**


	15. Challenging the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page shorter than normal but I have to go to work soon but I wanted this chapter out today.

“Very good, Papyrus. You're doing really great! Keep it up bone, boy.” Brian cheered, holding the tall skeleton monster by his arms as the monster took slow, tentative steps with his shaky legs, giggling softly with a smile. Glancing down at his feet, he held tightly to the humans arms. With each step he took, his body shook more from exhaustion from weeks laying in a hospital bed.

His bones had gotten weak during his stay. With the occasional visits from Sans and seeing his brothers pregnant belly swell as the small skeleton's stomach grew even more as he reached his sixth month. Belly rounded and swollen, Papyrus couldn't stop himself from squealing each time he saw it and was sad to see his mate leave.

From outside his window, Papyrus would get an occasional glance of a human tourist looking in through his window, waving hello at him every time they were spotted by the only visible socket that Papyrus possessed. Left socket still covered by bandages, he would sometimes get bouts of dizziness but those had been easy to shake off.

What wasn't easy to shake off was the weakness he felt as he recovered. Even Flowey saw it as Papyrus had to learn to walk all over again. The surgery on his head having had a strange effect on his body. The implant they placed on his skull felt very strange and felt even stranger when they would plug in his new hearing aid that looked more like a ball that sat on his skull, plugged firmly in the implant on the side of his head before they re bandaged his skull.

Exhaustion winning, Papyrus allowed Brian to place him back on the bed, sitting on the mattress with a rocking form before the red head urged the skeleton to lay down and covering his bony body with the blankets.

 

“That's enough.” Brian cooed, snorting a laugh. “We'll try again tomorrow. You've gotten further than yesterday. You're recovering nicely.”

Flowey gave a mocking snort, rolling his beady eyes as he eyed both Papyrus and Brian with idle disdain before blowing a raspberry at them.

“As opposed to what?” He mocked, wiggling in his pot, looking much healthier than what he had the first time Papyrus saw him. Waving his leaves, Flowey laughed coyly. “Recovering badly?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Brian threw back, playfully looking down at the flower monster past his nose. “Have you seen things recover badly? It never ends well.”

“I know, I was almost one of them.”

It was silent after the comment Flowey retorted. Happy about the uncertain looks he was recieving from both human and monster alike; he resorted to laughing, flapping his leaves.

“Forgot about that, didn't you?” Flowey cackled, seeing Brian shift where he stood, scratching his red hair before clearing his throat, not able to bring it in him to answer to the mocking gestures the small monster sent.

The silence didn't last.

Not long after the silence started, it was abruptly broken by a furious looking Greg, who was dressed in a blue suit, hair greased back to look neat and tidy as his glasses had just been cleaned and shined. 

In his hand, Greg held a pile of documents that he had been writing on with a pen in his free hand when he walked inside the room. Taking a moment to tear his eyes from the papers, he blinked at the sight of the redhead with a twitch of his eyebrow. Upon spotting Brian, Greg sent a momentary look to the skeleton, ignoring Flowey all together, before turning back to the other doctor.

“Is it walking yet?” He asked, one hand going up to lightly touch the Bluetooth he had in his ear, obviously muting it so the person on the other end couldn't hear him speak. Squaring his shoulders at the question sent his way, Brian scowled, hiding his frown behind the collar of his lap coat. He wasn't pleased that Papyrus was being referred to as “it”.

“HE is recovering nicely but he's not exactly up to walking standards.” Then he glanced away with a huff. “And he's right there, you could- oh I don't know- Ask him yourself.” 

After his quip, Brian immediately regretted saying what he should have kept to himself inside his own head Seeing Greg suddenly round his glare on him instead, the other human stiffened where he stood as both monsters watched on in a tense silence; Flowey grinning in a dark excitement, no doubt craving a fight between the two humans.

“Think you're clever, do you?” Greg questioned, eyes taking on a dead appearance to them, devoiding themselves of any form of emotion before he turned to the skeleton on the bed nearby. “We'll see how well your wit will get you.” Then he pointed to Papyrus. “I want him back out into the dome. Walking or not.”

“You can't do that!” Brian cried, taking a step toward his boss, seeing the raven haired man set his dead steely eyes on him, cold and uncaring, challenging the other human to press his luck any further. Growling, Brian gave in, ducking his head just slightly, making sure to keep the other in his sights. “I.... yes sir....” he growled out.

“That's better.” Placing his pen in his pocket, Greg stood straighter, squaring his own shoulders before raising his hands, fixing his shirt collar, looking tense and peeved. “Now. I want you and your..... coworker, to behave. There's someone here that I must-” 

Suddenly stopping what he was saying by a beep on his Bluetooth, signaling that his other call ended while another rang through. Growling, Greg lifted his hand, pushing the button on the machine. “How annoying.... What do you want?!”

Freezing in wonder, all eyes were on the man as he stood there, listening to what was being said to him. With each passing second, the displeasure on the humans face grew until he resembled nothing but a red faced, enraged man. Not even sparing them a look, Greg turned, pushing the door open as he stormed out. “I thought I told him no! The cubs are not for sale!”

That was all they heard before the soundproof steel door closed behind him. Yet, despite his departure, it took all three of the other occupants a few moments before they even dared to move. Sighing, Brian rose one of his hands to rub at his eyes defeated. 

“I'm sorry Papyrus.” He apologized, going over to the skeleton's side and reaching under the monster, bringing him to a sitting position on the bed. “If I'd have known he would have forced you out there in your condition, I would have kept my mouth shut.”

Wincing as he was moved, the skeleton forced a smile, wrapping his arm around the human doctor's shoulders to assist him, throwing his legs clumsily over the side of the bed he lay on. “It's alright, Brian!” He replied with false cheer. “I'm sure fresh air would do my injuries some good. Sans always said that oxygen help with healing.”

However, he didn't nearly feel as relieved as he let on. Going outside in his state terrified him to no end. He'd be vulnerable and would be in no shape to protect Sans should anything happen. Sure, he shouldn't feel the need to protect his brother and children with all the guards that routinely patrol the zoo and the enclosures of all the monsters.

But it just wasn't enough. It hadn't really been enough and that was the worst part. Even though their collars were broken and had been in some time, he couldn't even summon a bone attack in fear of blowing their cover. The cover Sans had insisted so hard that they needed. And with his small bother so close to giving birth... He had to recover quickly if he wanted the monsters to get out before the two little soulings decided to make their appearance into the world.

“Liar.” Flowey's snark brought him back to reality, reminding the skeleton of where he currently was and noticed he had lost his cheerful facade in favor of scowling at the wall. Brian was watching him with cautious, trying to debate whether or not if the monster he was pulling to his feet was really alright with going outside. This hadn't been the first time Papyrus had lied to him and he was no fool in believing that he wouldn't do it again. Dropping his aggressive appearance, Papyrus gave another smile, laughing softly.

“Sorry.... I don't like Greg. N-not after....” He suppose he deserved the sudden nervousness that began to fill his being again. Even after all this time, the memory of the horrible human touching him, pushing his fingers inside Papyrus' magical generated womb. It haunted him to this day and more often than not, he would wake up in the middle of the night, hand gripping his teeth to keep from screaming and waking Sans up from his much needed slumber.

Sans never got enough sleep, even without the soulings he carried. And now that he was pregnant, he needed as much sleep as he could possibly get and there was no way that the tall skeleton was going to ruin that for him. So he kept it secret. Played it off. Pretending that he woke up out of habit from when they still lived underground in Mount Ebott. All the mornings he'd wake up early to go on patrols back when the royal guard was still a thing. Back before they were captured and imprisoned in this place for animals and beasts alike.

But Greg still scared him. And Papyrus still felt dirty after that night. But he would keep it to himself. No one would know. Not the humans, not Sans. Not even Undyne. If there was one thing Papyrus was really good at; so good that he could fool his brother, who was very talented at spotting any problems the tall skeleton had, was that he could keep a secret if the past thirty resets that they all relived was anything to go by.

“Now, THAT, I believe.” Brian laughed, looking suddenly relieved at the truthfulness of the monsters words despite the hard and inquisitive look that Flowey sent his way, reminding him that the flower wasn't fooled in the slightest by his words. “Now let's get you on your feet. I'm sure Sans would be very happy about seeing you out and about again.”

That was something that brought a real smile to his bony features. “I'm sure he will be. I know I'm very excited to see him again today.” He chirped, face going orange as dirty thoughts flew around in his skull. After a month of recovering had left him oddly wanting and with Sans coming in every day to see him.... He loved his brother. If he was honest, he was worried about the other since he underwent surgery.

He REALLY couldn't wait to see the other soon. Reaching out, Papyrus used what strength he had to grab Flowey's pot, making the flower monster scream in anger at being picked up, making the skeleton laugh as Brian poked fun at Flowey's misfortune.

\--

Hands holding the photos she held, shook. Despite Grillby's insistence that she would be alright with her small mission, Bailey barely managed to get Toriel, Asgore, and their new babe into a truck and out of the zoo, narrowly escaping as the driver vanished in the night with an approaching van neared with supplies for the zoo. Over the past few months, night after night, she brought pictures and information to the flame monster and he would plot a plan out for her to which she followed to a T.

There were some cases she almost got caught smuggling monsters out of the zoo. Now with only the two skeletons, the fish lady, dinosaur woman, the flower, the flame, and the two expecting skeletons, nearly the entire monster race was free. But that was where the problems started. As more and more of the monsters started to vanish, Greg had become more alert and was strengthening security, especially around the skeletons. The man was **determined** to keep the skeletal monsters. 

It had been a scary sight to have to lie and tell the story that Grillby had her recite. The machines were old and broke down often and didn't get the occasional maintenance they needed which provided them with the best cover story of the machine breaking down and she took it upon herself to investigate it. Later, when it was time to break out, she was to tell her boss that she had seen someone sneak into the boiler room, where the flame monster was going to blow it up, activating explosives that he had managed to sneak around and litter everywhere under the zoo.

The animals, he made sure, would be fine, if not startled and terrified of the explosions. All they had to worry was keeping away and out of the crossfire. It would also have to be done at night as to not harm any of the visitors and staff that were there during the day.

Heels clicked as she walked, bringing the photos closer to keep her arms from shaking as she wondered the halls, looking for Brian, who she knew, was in charge of taking care of Papyrus during the day, when she stopped where she was, spotting Greg pacing the hallway that intersected her own. Ducking into a random empty room, she left the door open a crack as he drew closer to her hiding spot, looking absolutely pissed.

“I don't care what he's offering, the skeleton and his cubs are not for sale.... No! I don't give a shit if he offers to fund the zoo, the skeletons are mine and I won't give them up.... NO! No, that's...... Well tell him that not me. I don't care if his daughter wants them, they're not for sale....” Greg stopped right in front of her door, making Bailey freeze where she crouched behind the wood.

Holding her breath, Bailey covered her mouth with her hand in an effort to keep herself quiet. She couldn't afford to get caught now. Crouched behind a door as he spoke on the other side would be too suspicious and it would instantly set him off. 

Slipping her heels off, her head snapped up as Greg had grabbed the door knob, not yet turning it but was arguing with the person on the other end of his call. Looking around the room, Bailey spotted an open cabinet on the other side of the room.

“Hang on, let me get the papers and I'll tell you when we got them and in what condition. I'm still not.... No I get it. But my answer is the same.”

Thinking fast and still crouched, Bailey padded quietly to the file cabinet, standing long enough to reach in it to pull out a folder. Stuffing the pictures in it, she pretended to put it back and acted like she was just grabbing it when the door opened and the light flicked on, making her pause and slowly turn around to see Greg, eyeing her.

“I'll call you back, Deloris.” Then hanging up, he looked to her abandoned shoes then back to her, raising an eyebrow. “Mind explaining to me why you're here in a dark room and no shoes on, hm? Dr. Bailey?”

Her heart was pounding as she finished pulling out the folder she had stuffed the pictures she had been carrying inside it, lifting it up, noting with some irony that it was labeled “Maintenance.”

“I was getting the folder for repairs. I was wanting t-to compare the pictures with the recent ones.” Other than the stutter, Bailey had been amazed at how quickly and well the lie came out. Even as Greg walked across the room to her, snatching the folder and looking through the pictures, he gave a concerned hum at the sight of the damaged machines.

“I see.... Why in the dark?” He questioned absentmindedly, pulling out the picture of the old generator that was needing more repairs than they could even afford to fix.

Thinning her lips, she frowned shakily. “I can see just fine in the dark and knew where the folder I was looking for. It wasn't hard to find.”

“With such a little document, I'm not surprised. And your shoes?”

“Heels hurt. Have you ever tried walking in them?”

“I suppose not.” Greg replied with a gentle laugh, which threw her off for a moment as he stuffed the picture back in the folder, handing it back to her. “I'm not happy with how little we have in here. I'll need you to stock up files on all of these damages, you understand? You did chose to take the job.”

“I.... I understand...” She gulped, ignoring the long look he was giving her before he turned to the file, cabinet, grabbing the reports on the skeletons then leaving, allowing her to release the breath of air as she slid to the floor, shaking at the close call she had just managed to get out of.


	16. "It'll Cost You An Arm and a Leg"

When he and Papyrus were reunited, Sans was enraged when he saw how his brother was being forced to crawl back into the enclosure; bandages still wrapped on his head and body still covered in the recovering gown. Boy was the mother to be furious. Screaming at the two humans he had allied himself with had proven to be useless, for they had no control over it; expressing their distress and remorse to him as kindly as they could. Once calming himself after listening to them, Sans promptly broke down crying as he apologized, which they happily forgave without a doubt.

That had been a month ago. Now six months along, Sans felt like he was going to burst. Compared to how big the twins inside him had gotten, Sans was nearly engulfed by his stomach, now huge and rounded after eight months. With his height, the size of his belly, contradicted with each other and cause his body discomfort, especially his pelvis. 

Getting around on his own anymore had now been out of the question for he couldn't even sit without his back or lower body aching, even with the comforts that the scientists managed to acquire for him, such as plush pillows. Lately, as a new agreement between the three of them, either Bailey or Brian would pull or push him around in a special cart with comfortable and plush pillows and a velvet canvas above him to block most of the sun. 

It had taken them a lot of convincing to get Greg to allow this, of course. The man feared the biggest attraction of the zoo would be either harmed or stolen and he wasn't all too keen on allowing either of that to happen. However, once seeing that he was getting more guests just by the pregnant monster was out and about with the public, he changed his tune.

When the scientists would leave the skeletons to explore, they would often take him around (with permission from Greg, who was pleased with how badly the pregnancy seemed to be tiring the monster out), and much to the protests from Papyrus. His brother hadn't been pleased about being separate from Sans (which should have been the first clue that something was wrong, with how bad his tall brother tried to argue against the cart rides). 

Laying in his cart and trying to keep his eyes open, families found pleasure in petting him and stroking his stomach, bare from any form of clothing. The rule Greg had given was that Sans was allowed the pleasure of being carried around if only the visitors got to see and feel the babies he carried. While he hated being exposed to so many people and wanted nothing better to do than curl next to his brother and hide, he found the attention to also be quite charming and found himself purring slightly. As he lost the fight and fell asleep in his cart, Sans gave a soft yawn and stretched before snoozing. He was just glad that the parents kept an eye on their kids after being reminded that the skeleton was very fragile.

Not that Sans minded. It was something that didn't require him to be awake for, not with the watchful eyes that stayed on him to make sure he wasn't harmed. The only real issue was that every so often, a guest would attempt to pick him up and try to walk away with him, who were stopped by security. More times than not, it was someone wanting to steal him for his babies. THAT was why he tried to stay awake.

When he was not being dragged around the zoo, he was cuddling next to Papyrus in their private sanctuary or sitting by the fence, belly bare to the world for some sun. Their sex had sadly been squashed by both Sans' exhaustion and Papyrus' injuries. Not that they didn't want to. No, the desire would wake Sans up in the middle of the night and Papyrus would have to finger him or he would laty there and suffer silently, unable to take care of the problem himself due to the twins he carried. The smaller of the two felt bad at that but the other was happy to please and hadn't minded in the slightest.

Today was no different..... at first... While Papyrus was finally up and able to walk around without the aid of the branch he had once temporarily used as a crutch and bandages, he was still wobbly and tender. Skull still covered in cracks and chips while healing remarkably fast, it was a wonder that the hearing aid installed on his skull remained in tact with the amount of spiderweb designs the cracks made in Papyrus' skull. The damages made Papyrus look menacing and demonic, but they had been nothing but that, a look. It hadn't changed his brother in anyway, or so he thought. Sans wouldn't deny that he had felt that something was wrong but he shook it off, assuming it was just his magic acting funny.

Boredom was one factor that the two struggled with. Where they could normally pass the time with some kinky foreplay or straight up sex, neither knew what to do with the lack of creativity on both of their parts(however strange that was for the two skeletons), and it was driving them crazy. Papyrus, oddly enough, started getting more aggressive and protective of Sans. Never had the tall monster lashed out at the kids, but if a adult or teenage male got too close to the part of the fence that Sans sat near, Papyrus was instantly there, growling threateningly and banging on the fence to make them back off, ignoring the shock the now electric fence gave.

He was starting to act primal.

It was something Sans was starting to dread, the more he saw and experienced. Long ago, Sans had remembered a conversation with Gaster about this kind of strange behavior and he could barely remember his father mentioning it had something to do with massive head trauma and would fade over time. Keeping that thought in mind, he kept a close eye on Papyrus. Where the humans outside their cell thought it was amusing and normal behavior, Brian and Bailey knew better, asking him about it which Sans merely shrugged at.

It was a mistake on his part for not mentioning Gasters findings and comparing it to his brother's recent attitude, he supposed. Perhapse it was because of his love for the other skeleton or the over protectiveness he felt for his sibling but whatever it was, it would no doubt cause them problems over time and no doubt, cause a dent in the escape plan that he never knew Bailey had in mind for that day.

Stupid. It was so stupid of him to remain silent. Especially about this.

While the short monster had enjoyed the new protective side of his brother, it had the clear tells that something was wrong about it all, conflicting with Papyrus' normally sweet behavior. It was barbaric and crude, almost like the other monster hadn't even know what he was doing. Like an alpha making sure his territory remained his and his alone by attacking or scaring others to remind them that Sans was his. Often walking around and rattling his bones in warning much like ancient skeletal monsters would do before they even met their human counterparts. When confronted after his aggressive episode, Papyrus would just stare blankly and rub his head as if he didn't understand.

Had this place been messing with his brothers head or was it the damage and surgery that caused it? There was no way to tell what had caused the head trauma and Sans didn't want to think about it. So many things could have gone wrong with Papyrus' surgery. And while he had no doubt believed deep in his soul that Papyrus dying would have been the worst outcome, there was no doubt that this was close to it. Shaking the thought away, He lay down on the grass and yawned, scratching his growing echo belly as he stared at the blue sky. Sunny like always. A little cloud here, a little cloud there. It was almost like it never rained there at the zoo.

“Guys, look at this.” 

_oh no..._

“It's a bone man! Dude!”

Brows furrowing and sockets closed, Sans remained still as anxiety and fear for the boys safties flooded his soul, making it quiver in his rib cage. He swore he could feel Papyrus glaring from where he dug beside the bush he had been occupied for months with.

 _'No kid, go away...'_ Sans mentally begged, hands clinching where they sat on his stomach. _'He'll see you. GO away.....!!_

Sitting up as quickly as he could where he previously had been laying in the soft grass, his gaze zeroed in on where the voices came from. And there, right beside him, where the fence was turned off, were three teenage boys, all scrawny and scraggly and dressed like some wanna be gang members. Turning back to the field, Sans gazed the area for any sight of Papyrus. His brother must have gotten bored of the bush he was digging near. Not seeing anything other than Flowey, splashing near the water; trying to get rid of a pesky bee, the skeleton anxiously looked back at the kids.

The second he looked back at the humans, the lights in his eyes faded instantly as he caught one trying to reach his arm through the gap of the chain linked fence, his hoodie sleeve getting caught in it as his fingers barely scrapped Sans' jacket. Apparently, they had some bet going on. He wasn't sure but thinking the goal was either to touch or grab the monster, Sans scooted away to the best of his ability, but not fast enough for the fabric of his sleeve found its way into the teenagers clutches.

“I got him!” the kid cried out in obvious joy, pride lacing his words as he spared a glance to his friends who looked as equally pleased about the accomplishment.

“Great! Bring him closer! I want to feel!” The second one cried, instantly by his buddy's side, shaking his friend excitedly, staring intently at the skeleton before him.

Roughly shaking his arm, Sans was attempting to shake the hand off him but only suceeded in the grip tightening on his loose shirt. Growling at the discovery that the hand refused to budge, he once more spared a glance around the enclosure, hoping his brother was not having an episode. Grabbing the teens wrist, he moved to pry the fingers off him, finding the kid having a tighter grip than he could muster the energy to remove.

“Kid, you need to let go!” He exlaimed without thinking, sweat beading his skull, bony fingers digging into the human's soft flesh in his haste to get away for the teenager's sake. “Paps will rip your arm off, I swear.” He warned, shaking harder as his bony fingers dug between the humans' fleshy fingers rougher than before a But the kid didn't listen. Instead, he and his friends just gawked at him, jaws dropping in either shock or surprise, he wasn't able to tell.

“He just spoke.” The final teen stuttered, standing far back, eyes bugging in his head.

“Your head's playing tricks on you!” Hollered the second one, teeth clinched tightly, not wanting to believe what he heard as he turned to the one holding onto Sans. “Pull him in already!!”

Seeming to be doubting the warning, the first teen shook his head, he gave a look, his soul glowing bright red as he was filled with DETERMINATION. Moving, he pulled, his own sleeve getting caught a couple more times.

This had Sans frantically thrashing to get away. Where was Brian or Bailey? Someone to get these kids to safety! They weren't safe! Not with how-

….

 

He saw red. All Sans had heard was a clatter of territorial bones before blood was splattered all across his face, keeping the short monster still and paralyzed, unable to hear anything as he stared down at his hands, now also red from touching his wet skull. In his mind, all Sans could see was the blood of his death in the corridors that lead to Asgore's throne room. It was like Chara killing him over and over.

He couldn't breathe. Sans couldn't breathe!!! Grasping his throat, his mind blocked out the frantic movements and shouts around him. Lost in his head, reliving one memory after the other. One reset after another, he was stuck reliving them.

He never heard the kid screaming in agony as his arm was torn off and now was hanging in Papyrus' bony jaws. The blood added a more disturbing look to him along with the cracks in his skull. Sans never noticed the visitors screaming as they ran to the aid of the teenager who was holding the stump of what remained of his arm. He never heard his brother roar and hiss as the guards that roamed the zoo, stormed in and swarmed them.

Instead all he saw was a dusty scarf in the snow, blood and tattered bits of cloth buried in the snow. Each time that Chara killed Papyrus, it was different. Sometimes they cut off his head. Sometimes they just carved their knife into his brother's soul.

Or sometimes they just crushed his skull under their boot.

He remembered Toriel screaming in one timeline at Sans when he killed Frisk as they left the ruins, mistaking them as Chara.

It wasn't until Flowey had slapped him with his leaf did the skeleton realize that he had gone into early labor and was currently in Bailey's arms. All cleaned up and wearing a medical gown, he lay with her in a comfortable bed, tv on and playing.

But as much comfort as she tried, Sans was not comfortable. The numbness of his body was fading and the pain of his labor was replacing it. Soon enough, the skeleton found himself screaming and crying.

“Papyrus!!! Papyrus!!” He found himself screaming, the pain making him forget what he had witnessed earlier. Reaching out for something, preferably his brother, he wailed as Bailey intertwined her hands in his grasping ones. Shaking his hands free of hers, he failed to notice her distress as he reached for the door.

So torn from grief and confusion, he couldn't make out what Flowey had said to him. Couldn't undertsnad why his brother wasn't there. So dizzy and disoriented, he couldn't comprehend why he was in pain. So....so much pain...

“Papyrus!!!” He cried out once more, looking over the room he found himself in. It was all a blur, really. He had only one thing he wanted to see and his brother was not there. Bailey looked heartbroken as she rocked him gently and kissed his head, whispering words he refused to listen to.

Seeing Brian enter the room, frantic with Greg in stride with him, the older man spoke quickly, rushing to Sans' side, hands glowing. It was almost like Greg had been speaking another language as he spoke.

“-able to stop labor-” His slowly recovering mind manage to grasp as the human's magic had begun to drain him and Sans felt his body grow heavy, arms falling to his sides.

As he closed his eyes for sleep, Flowey's biting words to the mage echoed in his skull.

“-Can't keep that bloodthirsty freak contained forever-”

–

They had gotten lost again. Standing there in the middle of the busy city, they wondered around, signing for any who might know the language and finding no luck. So far, no one had been willing to stop and aid the obviously lost child that stood in their way, too busy in their own little world of silly adult things.

The only ones who had even attempted to make any contact with them looked shady and smelled funny. Frisk kept their distance from those people. Their charming grins held the dark perverted nature that they had often seen lurking around the orphanage. Those same people would steal children only for the bodies of the same kids turning up, naked and cold.

It made them nervous as Frisk felt their DETERMINATION waver, only to strengthen when remembering Papyrus' and Undynes words to them before they had been freed. Chest puffing out, they continued on their way, stopping at a bus stop to look the map there over. While they never were good with maps, they at least knew where they were and where they needed to go. But the direction was a mystery to them.

Stopping to see if a kind store keeper was kind enough to give them food, Frisk passed by a newspaper stand that had been dated yesterday. Not taking a moment to look it over, they completely missed the article or the picture of an injured teen.

Had they seen it, they would have stopped to read it.

**Rabid Monster Gone Mad!!**


	17. You can't wake up (This is not a dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey new chapter!! I know it's short. I've had writers block for the longest time. Give me some time to get back into the swing of things.

Trudging down the halls, Greg faced forward, head held high with determination filling his features. The screams of beaten and angry beasts filled his ears with each step he took; reaching the restricted doors where the feral skeleton was kept. Reaching into his pocket, Greg sneered, pushing it into the lock and turning it.

 _'Stupid beast.'_ he mentally growled, pushing the door shortly after stuffing the key back into his pants pockets; locking the doors behind him to step deeper inside the room. Walking inside the dark room where the monster was bound with magical chains by his arms, wire pushed into the creatures strong bones with enough chemicals to keep it sedated was less pleasuring than he had hoped at seeing it defenseless in his grasp. The look of disgust that crossed his face distorted his once handsome features. Hands held behind his back, Greg took long strides until he was in front of the hanging monster, grasping the large jaw in his hand, eyes raking along the cracks in it's skull that were covered by the long since dried blood.

"Such a waste," He muttered dully, letting the jaw go, permitting the head to droop back to the skeleton's chest as it had been previously. "A promising creature if it hadn't been for those cracks-such a STUPID thing you are." Shoulder slumping, the mage stepped around the naked skeletal form before him, raising his hands; the limbs glowing in a soft green coloration as he hovered them over the fractured skull before him. The kneeling form remained motionless as it dangled there, host unconscious to the world around him. "Now I must fix you then attend to the annoyances of the media. Such a pitiful thing you are."

Gregs hands were cold as they touched his skull. That was the first thing Papyrus felt since he was forced in this state of unconsciousness after the attack. While physically unable to do anything and mind in a muddled mess, he could barley make out incidents that went around him. He could hear that he was being spoken to. He knew he had done something wrong, but he could not remember what. The skeleton himself was unsure why he was there or even how long he had been there. The last thing he remembered was being with Sans in the enclosure. Sure, his brother had mentioned him doing something during his blackouts that had scared the smaller skeleton, but the tall monster couldn't remember what. And that worried him.

Papyrus' only solace was the warm healing magic that the mage provided for his skull. While it did hurt a little, what was a little pain to being healed. It had felt so warm... so powerful... so.... determined. It was so much that he could feel his senses coming to. Even the sedatives that were being pumped into his bones couldn't keep him immobile for much longer. Fingers twitching in anticipation, Papyrus' head cleared from the drug. Cleared from the pain. And worst of all, he remembered what he had done to that poor human. The child had done nothing wrong other than grabbing Sans. While that enraged him immensely, it didn't warrant Papyrus ripping his arm off. However, while he felt guilt for what he had done, his rage for the human healing him had overpowered it. This man, this THING had done such horrible things to him. Had done such horrible things to SANS! To Undyne, Bailey, Brian. EVERYONE! Just how long has he been doing these deeds? How long had Papyrus been held prisoner? How long had the monsters been kept as PETS-to be used and abused?!

Greg was smirking, unaware of what was going through the skeletons mind. Stopping his healing, his hands left the skeleton's skull. "There we go. All better. Now we can-" He however was cut off. With a choked cry, his hands grabbed at the bony wrist that now held his neck in it's grasp with a strength that should have been unheard of. Broken chains dangling from the skeleton's arms; the monster had broken himself free in that fluid motion. While nothing had been said during the human's struggling, Greg was left to gape at the glowing purple and orange eyes of the skeleton that held him by his neck, six feet in the air.

Gasping and clawing at the skeletal arm, Greg stared in the hateful sockets of the enraged monster, grin slowly forming on his face with a knowing glint in his own eyes. Had Papyrus been in his right mind, he would have seen how cold. How _DEAD_ the mage had looked. How **MAD** he was. He was insane. The magic the mage had possessed was insane.

"Go ahead," the mage goaded, voice scrachy and rough as he gasped, mind going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen that his body and mind required. "Kill me. It would solve all your problems, now wouldn't it?"

With a chuckle, the human wiggled his head a little, making his glassess slide down his nose slightly. "After all, it's not like I havn't been keeping your brother alive while you were on the mend out of the kindness of my heart. What with the little ones on the way, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"SAVE YOUR BREATH, HUMAN." clenching his hand tighter around the squishy flesh, hearing the human gag with a feeble attempt at gasping. The mage's nails were neatly polished and clipped; how unfortunate that they did no damage to Papyrus' hand as he clawed for freedom. "IT WOULD MAKE THIS EASIER ON US BOTH."

Greg, in turn, chuckled at the comment despite the situation he was in. "C-couldn't have that, coul-could we?" Taking a sharp gasp, he gave a chuckle with what little air he could conjure. "After a-all. It's all you-you beasts are good at. Only n-now the world w-will know."

"TO WHAT ARE YOU REFERRING TO?"

"All those missing children." Greg chortled mockingly, able to breath as he noticed that Papyrus' grip had been growing weaker and weaker by the second. "You don't think that no one bothered to look into that. The reveal you all made the second the seventh child went missing. We've been watching you all."

Sockets widening, Papyrus felt his control slipping, his grip loosening even more as he slowly lowered his arm, gaze locked on the mage.

"No!" He bellowed, magic evaporating from his skull, the orange lights fading. "N-No! Monsters aren't like that! I-I'm...." Horror set in as his gaze fell to the floor and arm slipped to his side, dropping Greg, who landed on his feet, having barley enough time to catch himself, falling to his knees shortly after he landed, grabbing his neck with his now glowing green hand. "I'm not like that... M-Monsters are... Peaceful.... We-....No..."

"Oh yes. Stealing the souls of those children all in the name of 'Freedom'. What a load of crock." Standing, the mage grinned down menacingly at the monster, stepping in front of the creature, soul blaring brightly red, black dripping off the small heart shaped soul. "Your king was more than happy to share the bit of news with my clan.... After a few well placed threats, of course." He chuckles once more, circling the paralyzed skeleton. "Oh how wonderful it was to see the looks on your faces once we finally caught you all. Apparently monsters are not innocent in the slightest. Look at your hand, would you, Hm? Did that child do anything wrong to earn your wrath?"

Lifting his hands into view, Papyrus recoiled in fear, seeing the blood of the teenager he had mutilated earlier. The blood was like a poison; the mere sight of it had him reliving that moment. The screaming of the child echoed in his skull. The dead and distant look on Sans' face as the blood splattered on his brothers beautiful skull, littering his large stomach that housed their children. Latching onto his skull, Papyrus clutched his head in his hands as he fell to his knees, whimpering and trembling as he was forced to relive the memory all to clearly. In his momentary adrenaline rush, he was able to shake off the horror of the incident off in favor of blaming the human who held them captive. But it wasn't Greg's fault that he had done that. It was his.

The worst of it all was that there was no way he was able to explain what happened.

So lost in his musing, Papyrus failed to notice Greg, who now stood before him, hand on his bony shoulder, other hand having just finished healing his damaged throat. Flinching at the contact of flesh on his bones, Papyrus felt frozen where he knelt, locked in a mock copy of Sans' own magic, keeping him placed. While he felt no pull of gravity like his own magic did, he could feel a mixture of his own in there. Unsure at how it was possible for the mage to have Sans' magic, the skeleton gaped at the mage before him, who looked all too pleased with himself.

"H-How?" Whimpered the skeleton, fingers scratching at his skull, electing a few scrapes of dust to fall off him. "HOW DO YOU HAVE HIS MAGIC?!" Wanting to jump to his feet and shove the human to the wall and demand answers, he was unable to. Surrounded by Sans' magic had confused his own. The intent behind the skill was so full of malice. It was both terrifying and empty. He didn't feel hos brother yet he did at the same time. It made his soul ache. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. "LET ME GO!!! HOW DID YOU GET HIS MAGIC?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

The grin on Greg's face was unsettling.

"It's a wonder what a mage can take when the host is unconscious. Now hush." Raising his free hand, a terrifying red glow surrounded it as he hovered it over Papyrus' skull, wide eye sockets locked on it in panic. Other hand keeping the skeleton in place with the stolen magic, the mage found it easy to tower over the defenseless monster. "It's time for you to share with your master."

Papyrus' was screaming as his body was engulfed in excruciating pain the second the red magic landed on his skull. Palm over his right eye socket, he felt as if his soul was tearing.

**SANS!!!!!**

\--

Bailey stood there nervously, hands clutching the bottom of her jacket tightly as Grillby paced before her, flames flaring in his panicked fury.

"No, no! This is wrong. This shouldn't have happened." Stopping mid step, he twirled to lock his gaze with the human before him. "Are you SURE, it was Papyrus? I know that monster and he would NEVER do that."

Biting her lip, Bailey shivered, the flaring flames radiating off him had been excruciatingly hot and in such a enclosed room such as the one they were currently in, felt more like an active volcano than an abandoned furnace. "I-I'm sure." Standing straighter, she took a breath, struggling not to pass out from the heat. "I have a recording if you wish to see it."

"-No..... No... That's alright... I believe you." Grillby spoke suddenly, looking tired and old, which, Bailey found, comically enough, highly impressive for a monster made up of nothing but fire. His flames died down to their usual norm as he spun, placing a hand to his eyes, rubbing them exhausted. Back to her, Grillby failed to see the look of relief on her face as the room started to cool down slowly. With a heavy sigh, the elemental used a nearby wall to keep himself standing, mind busy with possible outcomes that could be taken or prevented.

There was no time to waste. And that's what scared him.

"This cuts our time. We need to start now." Jerking at his words, Bailey gamed at him in alarm, hurrying over to him.

"No, Grillby! We haven't gotten everyone out yet! There's still the rabbits and the fish! And i-If we start now, the explosion's too big! There's no guaranteeing that they'll even-" Bailey was silenced with a firy fist hitting the concrete wall, leaving a very violent and noticeable dent in the wall.

He hadn't said anything at first, but his stance was stiff. Pushing off the wall, shoulders square, what little of the elemental's face that had been visible had shifted from warm and caring to cold and ruthless in that one swift moment as he once again turned to face her, chest puffed out and in a stance that commanded respect and unspoken demands that went without question. It was all too clear to her. A hard reminder of his status in the last human and monster war. He was a bartender no longer. Throughout all this, since he had regained his sanity, Grillby was a general first, a friend second. It both terrified and excited her. Shrinking where she stood, she trembled in his presence.

"I am aware of the risks." He responded coolly, orange eyes never leaving her while giving a faraway feel to them. "I was always aware of the risks. THIS-" He waved a hand throughout the room. "Has gone on long enough. We have been given an opening. The humans will be scrambled and unsure. They're terrified and confused at Papyrus' attack. I KNOW what was going through his mind. NOTHING." Bending over Bailey, he took her face lightly in his hand, other clenched tightly behind his back. "It is, truly, the worst thing to experience. To lose oneself. THAT is why we must do it now. Do you understand, my dearest?"

Eyes softening, he cupped the side of her face in his hand, smiling weakly as she nuzzled her face in his palm, her soft hands grabbing his tenderly.

"I understand.... But what about Little blue? Sans is due any day now." Lips perusing worriedly, her eyes searched Grillby's face. "I know he's your best friend... Please.... He's mine too. Mine and Brian's... Him and Papyrus..."

The elemental was silent and unmoving after she had said that. Thinking it over. Had there been a doubt in her mind that he would be as stubborn as she thought him to be, had evaporated with his next words.

"I will give you ten minutes to get him. Then I will detonate the bombs and signal the team."

"What about Brian and Papyrus? Will they be left behind?" She asked worriedly, grabbing ahold of his hand tighter.

"One thing at a time, my dearest.... We will get them soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are moving along. And don't worry. Papyrus won't be forgotten. Nor will Frisk. EH! For a moment I wrote frish instead of Frisk. XD


	18. I want you to be alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was written while listening to the song: "Logic: 1-800-273-8255"

It wasn't like his body could get any heavier. With how far along in his pregnancy, all the bones that made up Sans' physical being was already pretty weighted with the twins. But when added along with the constant depression to basically sap his energy out of him; it made things all the more difficult. With the lack of brother at his side, the small skeletal monster hadn't felt like leaving the bed he had been left on. Brian had told him that it was the recovery room that Papyrus had been in when he was recovering from his surgery. Yet, the bright cheery appeal it brought along with the sun, it was nothing. Sans felt like he just wanted to lay there and die. 

Exhaustion was hard to fight; even harder when it was coming from a mental disorder such as depression. Sans had thought he had lost it since they had escaped the underground. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as he had hoped. The rest he got was so deep and so often that he even managed to sleep through his twins kicking him or pressing their feet against his echo belly as his hunger diminished excessively. It had gotten to the point where the skeleton was placed in that room for observations, much to the worry of Brian and Bailey. Going in and out of sleep, the monster slept through everything, including Flowey's constant cursing as he bashed the remote with his face, trying to change the channel from the weather channel to some cheesy soap opera; eventually giving up and attempting to hold the said remote in between his two leaves, growling as he struggled to hold the device. It took several tries before the flower finally got lucky, wobbly holding the objects as gravity pulled at the remote.

"Now-" Flowey panted in his accomplishment, holding the remote to his face, struggling to hold it up and keep it within the grasp of what limbs he had. Unfortunately, leaves were poor substitutes for hands to have when you were trying to actually hold onto something heavy. "If I could just push-" and before he could finish his sentence, the remote had finally won the battle and slipped out of his leaves, clattering to the floor, one battery popping out of it, much to the horror of the monster that had once been wielding it. Doing nothing but staring at it like he had just been broken, the small flower was still, tiny beady eyes blank as he tore his eyes away from the device and sat up to gaze at nothing. For about three minutes, he had done nothing, nor said nothing, until eventually-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He began screaming and flailing his leaves from where he sat in the pot on the window sill, effectively, waking up Sans, who was surprised by that action with how thing have been going for him lately. 

"THREE HOURS!!!!" Flowey exclaimed, pulling his face down with exasperation with his leaves. "THREE HOURS, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET THAT STUPID THING!!! THEN **THIS** HAPPENS???!!!!" Pointing both leaves at the remote on the floor to single it out, Flowey then growls, clawing harmlessly at his face with his appendages once more. "UGGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGGH!!!!! You know, I always have to take a moment to ponder what I'm willing to put up with," Pulling his leaves away from his face mid sentence to wave them around as he spoke, Flowey glared at the remote, pointing to it once more. "NOT THIS!!!!!"

It shouldn't have been funny. The whole scene shouldn't have been funny. Nothing that stupid evil flower did had gotten Flowey to Sans. With the history they shared, it should have done anything BUT amuse him. However, that wasn't the case. The misery he was witnessing right now as the soulless monster was suffering had gotten a soft laugh from Sans. Or at least, it had started out as small and gradually grew once Sans had spotted the hateful, murdering glared the flower had sent his way. Then he was holding his large stomach, chortling so loud that tears escaped from the corners of his closed sockets.

This did not go unnoticed.

With an eyeroll from said flower, the smaller monster hissed. "Sure, laugh it up!" Flowey exclaimed. "At least you have thumbs! All I got are _THESE_ " Holding his leaves out to show them off, he gave them a little wiggle. However, once Sans halted his laughing to take a quick look, he was back to laughing, a little harder than before. "STOP LAUGHING!!"

"I-I Can't!!" Wheezing, Sans pushes his upper half onto his elbow. "But don't put yourself down! I be- _leaf_ in you!"

It took a moment, but once Flowey realized the pun, he screeched loudly, waving his leaves wildly. "Oh god, NOOOO!!! Don't you dare, you smiling trashbag!!"

"I know! I'm unbe _leaf_ able!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"No, no! Keep trying! I Be _leaf_ In you!"

"YOU ALREADY USED THAT!!!!" Screeched Flowery, leaving too far in his pot, making it wobble. Letting a terrified shrill, he was able to wiggle so that the pot would fall on it's side instead of onto the floor with the remote. Sans, who had stopped laughing long enough to breathe and relax, had caught that action and started to laugh once more; more calmly than before, giving a cough.

"Looks like you've _Fallen_ For my jokes there, _Bud_ " The skeleton chimed, grinning tiredly as he eyed the other monster with droopy eyes, feeling exhaustion start to cover him once more.

Giving an agonized groan, Flowey closed his eyes and gave a following whine. "I'm in hell!! This is what hell feels like!" Then his beady angry eyes popped open once more, almost like he had a realization. "Oh god, no!"

 _'Oh stars,'_ Sans thought, wiping a blue tear from his eye. _'I don't think I've laughed this hard since Papyrus was a baby bones.'_ The thought of his brother had snapped him out of his good mood. Hand going to his rib cage where his soul sat, quivering weakly behind his bones. He knew he was falling. It was easy to tell. But with what little determination his body held, his soul refused to shatter. With the perseverance he had inherited from Gaster, mixed with the determination from past soul experimentations, He wasn't willing to die just yet.

He had been falling for years, technically. It was Papyrus that kept him from giving in for years. And without him... Sans shook his head. He didn't want to think of all the horrible things that might be happening to Papyrus. Call it selfish, but the thought that his brother might be being tortured when he was unable to protect his brother had felt worse than having Chara slash into him. It was worse than those memories of seeing his brother's scarf in a pile of dust. No, while he loved and worried for Papyrus, he had to focus on his babies.

He was helpless because he had to protect them. The gifts that Papyrus gave him. Hands clinching into a fist, The building shook with a loud **BOOM** Startling both him and Flowey; who was sitting up the best he could with a toppled over pot, staring dead at the door, thorns poking from his stem.

"What....was that?" Flowey voiced both their thoughts as they stared at the door, tense and shaky after the explosion. Sitting up with difficulty, Sans struggled to push himself from the bed to hobble cautiously closer to the door, not close enough to open it. 

"I don't know..." The skeleton started, eyelights fading in his caution. "But I don't like it... It didn't sound close but it wasn't exactly far enough for my comfort." His comment had Flowey on edge. Remote forgotten, both monsters prepared themselves, both contemplating whether they should leave the room. However, they heard the loud steps of heeled shoes, hurrying down the hallway from the outside. Was someone trying to kill them?!

"Ready yourself."

\--

Brian pulled himself off the floor, clinging to a medical table as he did so, rubbing his head from where he was kneeling. Right on the other side of the room, stood Greg, who was still with a blank expression as if nothing had happened, staring down at his papers. Or rather, the mage had shown no signs of knowing that something that big happened. Looking over at the window where, outside, had part of the zoo laboratory across from their building was now a smoldering rubble. Smoking with large flames coming off it, people scrambled out of the wreckage, pulling the injured and dead out of it, Brian nearly gagged at the sight.

When the explosion happened, it had knocked Brian to the floor, along with all the instruments that he and Greg had been using, preparing for an emergency c-section for Sans if the skeleton didn't go into labor soon. Covering his mouth, Brian could smell smoke and the smell of burning flesh that had been slowly leaking into the room. Glancing over at Greg, he paled, seeing the other human glowing in blue magic, along with his own set of tools, keeping both himself and them from falling to the floor. Once the shaking had stopped, the blue glow faded and finally, the mage bother to glance up from his notes to the window. Eyes hardening, the mage turned his focus to the red head with him.

"What. Was. That.?" The question was asked so cold and cruel that it made Brian shiver, prepared to see his breath.

Shrugging, he stood on his feet, trying to hide his shaking with his jerking movements as he tried to fix his hair and supplies. "How should I know?!" He snapped. "I was here with you! Why don't you go jump in that mess if you're so curious!"

While he had desperately hoped that the other man would jump in that fire and burn, Greg was the least of Brians worries at the moment. Forcing himself to keep the window out of his sight, he didn't want to see that sight again. The smell alone that was now growing more noticeable with each passing second was enough to send his mind in panic. The smoke was another thing to cause alarm.

"G-Greg.." He stuttered, slowly looking up where he had been frozen, smoke stinging his eyes, he could faintly make out the mages form. "We-" breaking his sentence to cough as the smoke was now flooding the room as the temperature rose as the fire from the explosion drew closer. It was getting harder and harder to see the other man. "We need to get a hold of the fire station. Police station." Breaking into another bout of coughing, he faintly heard an annoyed growl from Greg and the sound of paper being set down.

"You do that." Greg didn't sound bothered by the heat or the smoke. He sounded _**dead.**_ "I, on the other hand, have a terrorist to strangle with their own intestines."

Brian could faintly hear the door open as more smoke filled the room, causing him to fall to the floor, grabbing at his throat, coughing, tears stinging his eyes, unable to open them.

"Wh-what ab-abou-t the fire....?" He rasped before taking a deep breath in an attempt for air. He couldn't breath. Brian felt himself being suffocated by the smoke and smell that hit him. He was barley able to see the fire from the doorway and Greg's shadowy figure in front of it, arms stretched out, holding the doors open. "Everyone will die! Greg!"

Greg hadn't spoken. Lowering his arms, Greg stood straight up, not sparing a glance to Brian as the fire flooded the hallway. Other than the sounds of the fire, Brian's coughing could barely be heard over it.

But Greg wasn't silent for long.

"There is little of value here.... YOU are not one of them. YOU deal with this nucence while I find what IS valuable and _Kill_ The ones who did this." And with that, he left, closing and locking the door, leaving Brian to his fate.


	19. They were filled with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short. But the action is being built up. I'm excited and I'm the one writing it!!!

Had he been able to talk to his younger self, he'd tell himself that it was okay to be angry. It was okay to hate those around him in his anger. But he shouldn't hold onto it. As a kid, he never knew things suck as parental love nor affection of those around him; that, or he never allowed it. With a little brother to care for as he struggled with keeping them both fed and warm in their shelter that held the form of a box. Sans never knew the kindness of others as a child and struggled with keeping up with Papyrus' good nature personality.

It was a poison that the older of the two had felt too bitter to handle; festering inside him as he walked his brother to school, hand in hand; being pelted with rocks by the other schoolkids on their way to their feeble shelter.

How pathetic. It was a job no one his age should be burdened with. Raising a toddler when he himself was but a child. Only five years old when Papyrus was born; thirteen when their father fell into the core; fading into his accursed invention because someone was too foolish to clean up that hazardous chemical spill.

Then it was only the two. Everyone in the entire underground without the memory of his bearer. His sire. It was just Sans and Papyrus. For over two years, they had avoided everyone that they could, struggling for scraps of food to survive on. It was never enough. Sans never needed help. He could do his job as the older brother on his own.

Then he got sick.

At the tender age of eight, Papyrus ran off in a frantic, hoping anyone could help his fragile older brother, who's HP rapidly declined from the hopelessness of their situations. It wasn't until the young skeleton monster ran into a caring tortoise monster who, at the time, was raising a guppy who was orphaned during the flood, ironic as it was.

Sans was forced to receive help that day as he was dwindling, clinging to life by a thread. Living with Gerson from then on before moving back to Snowdin once Papyrus turned eighteen. Long after that, Sans swore he didn't need to rely on help outside family, again.

But here he was, relying on the help of another living being, sockets closed tightly against Bailey's shoulder as she struggled to run out of the burning building despite his current weight. Flowey Snug in the crook of his arm, he held tightly to the dreaded demon flower, who was covering his own mouth with a leave to keep himself from suffocating in the thick smoke that was flooding the hallway.

His soul and eye sockets burned from the smoke and the heat was unbearable. Barley able to remain conscious, Sans focused on the soft beats and frantic movements of the twins in his belly; feeling them wiggle inside in their mothers panic.

Bailey jerked to a stop, scarf hastily tied around her mouth and nose to block off the smoke the best she could handle, her eyes scanned through the room, attempting to find a way out of the building. Not a moment later, the world shook as another explosion took place, causing her to cry before stumbling forward onto her knees, holding Sans and Flowey tightly to keep them from hitting the floor.

A loud crack and the shriek of metal was their only warning as a large part of the ceiling above them broke off and plummet down upon them.

“Watch out you idiot!!!” Without another word, large vines broke through the wall and wrapped around the concrete chunk, catching it just before it crushed them. Large wires sparked from the other side of it as they flopped over, miraculously missing Bailey as she screamed, ducking in avoidance.

“What are you waiting for?!” Flowey hacked past his leaf, glaring up at the human. “I can't hold it forever! Get us out of here, stupid!”

Bailey, still shaking from the incident and pale from fear, gulped. That had been too close of a call. Clambering to get her feet under her, she remained crouched, taking hurried steps out from under the rubble. Step by step, she nearly jumped back as a sparking wire came close to brushing past her arm. Once out from the current danger, the fines released the rubble and letting it fall to the ground before vanishing back into the flower, whom was looking more and more sickly the longer they remained in the smoke.

Eyes burning from the smoke, tears watered from them, landing on the fragile skull of the pregnant monster in her arms. Gaze landing on Sans, Bailey felt her arms tighten around him.

**'Seeing the life in your arms fills you with DETERMINATION.'**

Despite the smoke burning her lungs. Despite the heat that seared her skin and the walls falling down around her. She was reminded what she had to do. Sans, Flowey, and the other remaining monsters came first! Pulling in all the strength she could muster, Bailey pushed forward as her form faded through the smoke of the hallways, mind shortly going to Brian.

–

He couldn't move. Feeling too weak from the smoke and fire, Brian couldn't even pull himself to his feet. However, once that most recent explosion, the table he lay near was knocked over, leaving the human trapped underneath a scorching hot and heavy metal table.

Pinned to the floor, Brian felt his body whither. Greg left him to die... He was going to burn to death in this raging fire. No one would ever find him.

Baring his teeth, he slammed his fist on the ground, sending a strong wave of pain that erupted through his entire body. No! He refused to die here!! He wasn't going to be another casualty to Greg's plans. Whatever that _**MONSTER**_ had planned, he wasn't going to let him get away with this!

Pressing the palms of his hand to the ground, Brian pushed up, crying out, feeling the desk being lifted.

**The urge to continue on and get revenge on Greg fills you with JUSTICE/ PERSEVERANCE.**

Eyes going white, Brian felt his hair billow wildly as a strong wind gushed around him, clearing the smoke. Body tingling with a strength he never felt before and pain fading enough to handle, the next thing the human knew, the room was filled with a light as the desk was thrust off his body by a force that was alien to him. Grinning, Brian stood, eyes completely wide and pupils gone, he cackled wildly, stumbling out of the room, energy breaking the door down effortlessly.

**”GREG!!!!”**

-

They had made it to the zoo just in time to feel the ground shake. Quickly ducking, they cried out in alarm as the building before them burst into multiple fiery explosions. With nothing but their arms to cover them as rubble and glass flew by them, they could feel their body get sliced with the shards. However they made no noise as they were injured. Frightened by the sudden explosion before them, they slowly lowed their arms once they deemed it safe enough to do so. One hand going down to lightly touch their side where a large shard got stuck in their flesh, Frisk whimpered as the pain flared around that area. It all had happened so fast. But... 

Taking a deep breath, They remembered when Undyne's house caught on fire. They remembered the heat of hotland. That area in the underground was much more dangerous than this. Building up their determination, they stiffened their body in defiance as they stormed to the burning facility. Noises of the animals in their enclosures cried out in alarm in the distance. Pausing a moment, Frisk nearly cried out in relief when they spotted their mother far in the distance, holding a bundle as she was hurried onto a bus by a few kind adult humans that were trying to fill the bus with monsters; soon to be followed by their father.

Their parents were alright! They had wanted to run to them. To tell them that they were alright, but before they could, a familiar red glove landed on their shoulder. 

"Frisk?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU!!" Smiling cheerfully at the sight of the glove that was all too familiar to them, they swirled around. However, a hand flew up to their mouth as their eyes opened wide as a gasped escaped them. Instead of the normal cheerful Skeleton they had expected, they found a stranger with a cracked skull!

Half of Papyrus' face had been **melted!**


	20. Release the Lions

Lungs burning from the smoke and arms full of barely conscious monsters, Bailey managed to build up what strength she had remaining to bash the door open with her shoulder, feeling the searing pain roll up her arm as she wobbled out into the fresh air of the back side of the medical room; nearly separate from the rest of the zoo in the perimeter. It was a struggle to keep herself standing, even harder to move away from the building with the pace she was keeping. Bodies shaking as they coughed the smoke from their bodies, there was no doubt that her lungs had suffered damage.

The adrenaline she had build up whilst inside the building, Her fight and flight response had been slowing until her body was crying out for rest. It wasn't until she practically collapsed and landed in the large waiting vines of Flowey did she realize how far they had gotten from the burning structures.

“Rest, you idiot.” Flowey rasped above her, his vines shaking in an effort to keep them upright; having too been affected by the smoke they all had inhaled. “I'll keep watch.”

Despite her wanting to protest that there was nothing to watch out for while they remained on the zoo property, Bailey knew deep down, that they were far from danger. No doubt Greg knew what was going on. He was bound to find them if they remained in place.

But they all were so tired and with the heavy breathing Sans gave in her arms as Flowey lowered them on a soft patch of grass nearby, she knew that he needed treatment. As soon as they could, he needed to be checked.

Reaching below to touch the blue orb that pulsed with Sans' children; feeling the kick of the babies it housed as their panic increased. Terrified of their mothers panic, the twins became more active and frantic.

**Feeling the kicks of the terrified unborn skeletons fills you with KINDNESS.**

Coughing once more, Bailey placed her lips to Sans' belly, kissing where a foot had kicked in his belly.

“Shh... Little ones...” She cooed, rubbing the mound under her hand, giving a quick look at Sans, noting how, while his breathing was rough and ragged, it had become calm and normal-or as normal as it could have been. Satisfied, she turned back to calming the twins. “You're mother is alright. Feel him calmly breathing. Come on...”

Strangely enough, the effect her voice had on the twins, did little to soothe them. Instead, they had opted to kicking more, frantic movements disturbed the magical barrier that held them at Sans' midsection for but a few moments before returning to normal as they resumed their kicking.

“You should be resting!” Flowey hissed, his voice rough and scratchy before nearly pressing his face against Sans' stomach. “And you two! Stop moving! Unless your first sights to be burning corpses!”

And just like that, the movements stopped, as if by magic.

That thought had Bailey giggling.

Huffing, Flowey pulled away, throwing his head back to toss some damaged and burnt petals out of his face.

“Good. Glad we had that settled.” He huffed a little confused and unsure on why they had listened to him. In the flowers mind, babies were too stupid to understand words. The fact that they had listened, had almost sent a shudder down his stem. Wobbling where he stretched, eyes locked on the burning building for any signs of life, he was barely able to make out a soft giggle.

With a glare, he turned to where the irritating sound was coming from, only to find it was from the human that was with them.

“What are you laughing at?” He questioned cautiously, eyes squinting in scrutiny. The look only had her giggling harder until she was sent into a coughing fit. It wasn't until she managed to stop it, did she grin at the flower.

“Looks like your voice is good for something after all.”

“EXCUSE YOU?!!”

“No, wait! Let me explain.” Sitting up, Bailey held Sans in her lap, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. “While you're voice is still high pitched, it's still deep enough for the babies to pick up on your voice. It relaxed them.”

Still eyeing her, Flowey soon sniffed, glaring. “Remind me why I helped you again?”

“Because I'm wonderful and trying to get us all out of here alive?”

“Don't be an ass.”

With that, Flowey turned away from her once more, making her chuckled, shaking her head, placing her hand lower on Sans' stomach before frowning. Looking down at the blue barrier, she lightly pressed her fingers against it so it bent, tracing the round thing underneath it. That hadn't felt like a foot. That was a head.

Sans groaned, making her pull her hand away as his sockets opened up, gazing at the sky with a tired wonder. The lights in his eyes quivered with unspoken emotion before shifting to look at her, smiling tiredly.

“We're out?” His voice was weak and hoarse as he grasped the hand that was once examining his stomach. “We're truly out?”

Smiling, she squeezed his hand in her own, feeling her eyes burn from unshed tears. Relief filling her being at seeing him awake. Lowering so her forehead was pressed against his, She sniffed. 

“Yes, Sans... We're out. We're free...”

“Heh...” Closing his sockets, a weak grin too up his face, pressing his forehead against hers in response to her actions. “Now all we need is to get Paps and everyone.”

“Yeah.” Her lips thinned in concern, worry marring her face. Hoping that Grillby had gotten as many as he could out of the building, she hoped that Papyrus was among them. “We need to get going. The escape buses are on the other side. Papyrus and the others might be waiting for us there.”

“Yeah, wonderful and all that.” Flowey broke off with a bite, turning his attention back to the two. “But you know, as fun as it is, hanging onto you both while you gossip about boys.... CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME NOW?! IDIOTS!!”

At his exclamation, They both had looked down and sure enough, between Bailey and the grass, was a lone vine that connected to Flowey's stem. Sans gave a weak snort, resting his hand on the human's shoulder, ready to push himself to his feet.

“Ah, Sans.” Worriedly, thinking about the position of the baby that she felt, Bailey reached out, grabbing his arm before he could completely stand. “Maybe I should carry you. That fire took a lot out of you.”

“Bailey...” She silenced at the serious tone that the skeleton had suddenly took, glancing at his face to see his sockets devoid of their lights. “You've been carrying me through the entire building. While I might not be in the best condition, I'm pretty sure you suffered more than me, with your lungs.” 

Lights returning to his eyes, he grinned wider and sent her a wink. “Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just got to stretch my bones.”

It was against her better judgment. All in all, while it had been true that her lungs might have been badly damaged and her body burnt from the fire; Both Sans and Flowey had gained the same fate, minus the lungs on Sans' part.

But one of the twins were already pushing through his pelvis. If he made the wrong-

“AHH!!!” Without another word, Sans fell to the ground on his hands and knees, clutching his stomach with one hand and holding himself with the other. Scrambling to his side, Bailey rubbed his back while Flowey watched cautiously behind them.

“Sans! Sans, is it the babies? What are you feeling?!” But she hadn't needed an answer. Not a second after she had asked that, a 'POP' rung out and there was a gush of blue liquid that dribbled past the medical gown he was wearing. "I...." Her jaw clinched with worry as she sat there, frozen, hearing nothing but the fire and Sans' panting from the sudden pain.

"Great!! You just HAD to go into labor, didn't you?!" Flowey snipped, using a vine to curl around Sans and Bailey. "Come one, morons. I got a quick way there."

\--

His steps echoed with each step he took in the smoke filled building. Seemingly unaffected by it and the fire, Greg trudged on like it had been an every day thing to do. The sound was almost maddening with the sounds of fire and the tapping of his shoes... So much time had been wasted. So much research had been ruined and all his progress he had made, out of reach. It was a pity. His lifes work had gone down the drain. It had taken him too long to acquire this magic. Too long for him to steal his way.

Such a pity that Brian had to go and be an idiot. He had been a wonderful lover many years ago. Back when... Baring his teeth, Greg stopped in place, shaking his head. No, he would not think of him. Brian was dead to him. He refused to give in to those feelings he once had. There was no love to be found in his being. Only LV. And he was damned if everything he worked for was going to go to waste without a fight. Continuing his stride, the mage felt DETERMINATION flood his body. He would get those monsters back and he was going to drain them dry! Keeping all that magic to themselves. Such selfish animals! That magic was rightfully humans! He was going to return it to his race, not matter the cost!

Halting at the exit, Greg lifted a hand to push when a glowing bullet hit the door, successfully scraping his fingers, causing him to hiss and pull his hand back as a long stream of blood leaked from them. Baring his teeth, Greg whirled around to find the culprit for the attack.

"You Dare!!" Spotting Brian there, his left eye glowing yellow with a magical yellow gun in his hands, aiming at Greg with hatred in his eyes; Greg felt his body stiffen, casually raising a hand in mock surrender. "Brian..." He coolly spat, sneering distastefully at his ex.

"Don't 'Brian' ME!" Said idiot snarled, eyes wide and wild, his red hair radiated brightly with the fire around them. "I can take the words, the verbal attacks and the mocking! I can take you breaking my heart! I can handle you calling off the wedding!" Raising the gun higher, Brian cocked it, taking aim. "You tried to kill me!! You tortured millions and I sat back and watched you do it! For years, I wondered what I had done wrong to turn you into the man you are!! You used to be kind! You had a green soul, Greg!! Fucking GREEN!!!"

"Ahh," Smirking, Greg lowered his hands slowly, only to push his glasses up to fix where they had fallen. "Don't you know that kindness is the easiest to poison... And fake. You are such a sentimental old fool. I wonder how long that new body of yours can take before it too grows weak with age. You remember those days?"

"Shut up!! I gave that up a long time ago!" Eyes burning in fury.

"Oh, did you? Who was it who barricaded those monsters under ground? All those centuries ago." Greg smirked, seeing Brian's gin waiver as his face was torn with emotion. Shaking his head, Brian choked back a sob. "And what is that? Guilt. I didn't think you had it in you, Eldridguard. Finally feeling your sins crawling down your back, are you?"

Giving a sniff, Brian raised the gun once more, steeling his gaze on the other. "Don't call me that! My name is Brian now! And I never wanted to seal those monsters up! It was all of you who forced me to help! You and the rest of the council!! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Oh, do you?" Smirking darkly, Greg lowered. It took only a second for him to use the magic he stole from Sans to teleport in front of Brian, pushing him to the wall with a sickening crunch, cracking the unstable wall nearby with the force of it. Crying out in pain, the red head dropped the gun as it fizzled out of existence. The weight of Gregs hand pushing against his chest was painful enough to break a rib or two. Just how strong had Greg become over the years?!

"Then you better hate yourself too..." Cooed the other, mockingly, staring deep in his Ex's eyes. "We've both stolen what wasn't ours, all for the sake of keeping our youth."

Spitting in Greg's face, Brian snarled, grabbing the other by the neck. "Someone had to keep an eye on you." He choked out, gasping for air as the magic in his eye began to fade.

The silence that followed was frightening. That atmosphere only grew once Greg began chuckling, his eye blazed in blue as a blue skull materialize behind him. "Lot of good it did you."

\--

It was bit fair. It was not FAIR!!!

Holding a sobbing Frisk in his arms as the child ran their hands over his damaged skull, he could barley make out from his good socket, them signing too fast for him to keep up. Tears running down their face as they eventually gave up trying to sign in their distress and chose to cling to him. Giving a tired smile, he patted the child's head. He wished he could tell them that they shouldn't worry about him. But with Frisk being deaf, that was impossible. And had he not been carrying the child to the buses nearby that was slowly being filled with humans and monsters alike, he would have signed himself. Pressing his face into Frisk's soft hair and inhaled. He remembered them when they first came into the underground. Time after time. Reset after reset.

Frisk had made a vow never to reset again. And even under such circumstances, they were DETERMINED to keep their promise.

It was not fair.

Sans was pregnant and hurt. If Frisk wasn't so stubborn, them him and Sans would be alright. But the skeleton couldn't hold that against them.

After all, they were but a child with a heavy burden to bear. Papyrus couldn't fault them. Frisk was such a sweet and innocent child. They didn't deserve this.

However, he just wished that none of this had happened. That they had never gotten captured. They had never gotten hurt. He wanted to hunt down all those who did them wrong and... and... HURT them!!

But did he though? No, not really. What he wanted to do more than find Sans. To touch his brothers stomach that harbored their unborn children. He wanted to feel them kick under his touch. He wanted to bury himself in his brothers warmth as he brought Sans to the heavens. While the thought still had a forbidden taste to him, felt exciting.

But most of all, Papyrus just wanted his children to be born outside of a cage. To live their lives without knowing what it had felt to be imprisoned. Even if it was in a cabin the woods, away from human society. He just wanted Sans and his babies safe.

With each step he took, he found his grip tightening around Frisk, mentally begging them to remain in his arms. To not run into the dangerous building. Even with half his face melted, Papyrus could easily see how bad it was getting, could smell the burning flesh of those who were dying inside.

He would have fallen if the bond he had with Sans broke. That would be when his hope would have been truly lost.

“Frisk!!” Glancing up, Papyrus and Frisk spotted Toriel, inside the bus that was hastily being filled with fleeing humans and monsters alike. Barely containing their surprise.

Many buses were parked behind that one, each one with a human driver that he recognized as the parents of the children group. So the children have given their parents the notes. It was nice to know that his efforts in ally gathering had not been in vain.

With a speed he had not known the queen to have, Toriel burst past the others in the crowed, Asgore stuck inside with their newborn child, his size keeping him from following his mate. It hadn’t been long before Frisk was ripped from Papyrus’ bony arms and scooped into Toriel’s warm ones.

Frisk, crying in the arms of their mother, clung to the queen for their life as Toriel wept in like.

“My baby! Oh my baby! It is all right now!” The queen assured through her own sobbing. “Mother has you now! And she will not let you go ever again!”


	21. Can you forgive the sins of the father?

Blood dripping from his body; a perfect mix of Brian's as well as his own. Greg wiped the clear side of his face, smearing the left over red essence of his once lover on his skin into a permanent mark on his flesh. In the corner, where his body lay, Eldridguard was draped over against the wall, youth sapped from his body to show the world of his true form. Old and lifeless, Brian-Eldridguards lap was covered by his long snowy beard he had kept at bay with each youth potion he had made over the years. Unlike Greg, Brian had stolen the youth of trees and other plants to keep himself young for these hundreds of years, where as Greg preferred the taste of the human essence to keep himself young. Grinning, Greg licked his lips, feeling the stolen years from his ex, seep through his body. wiping away the image of the once middle aged man he had been before.

 

Now rejuvenated with the drive that time had taken from him again and again for years, he felt his blood pump through him, but his body remained exhausted. Drained of most his magic from the blaster he had cast to kill the other mage. It had been no wonder why the small monster had never used it. It had taken more magic than what it had been worth. For something so deadly and powerful to need so much to only deal one damage with each hit... It was a wonder it didn't kill him for the mere use. With the rate he stumbled outside, red dripping off his body, the chances of him using the other stolen ability from the same skeleton; teleportation was defiantly out. Stumbling farther away from the burning building behind him, Greg leaned heavily against a sign announcing the skeleton exhibit. Honestly, he hadn't expected to be this close to their enclosure. He had planned to be farther away than he was.

 

Sliding down onto the ground to rest, Greg took deep gasps, holding a hand to his chest as his heart pounded from excretion, he counted slowly in his head; eyes closed for only a moment.

 

One...

 

Two...

 

Catch your breath. Build up your magic. The monsters hadn't gotten far. He could feel it. Greg could feel the pulse of many souls; most crammed into buses on the other side of the property, however, there were five fast approaching. Three grown, two unborn. Eyes opening, he grinned and slid to his feet, using the sign to keep himself upright.

 

Time to finish the job.

 

\--

 

"Breathe, Sans. Just breathe. We'll get you to the bus and there, we can get those little ones out." Bailey soothed, rubbing Sans's belly as she held him in her arms, cradling him as Flowey carried them around the parking lot at alarming speed for a monster that was being cut by the pavement. "You just need to hang on until we get there."

 

Sans leg out a couple pants, eyes squeezed tightly as he clutched his stomach. 

 

"Easier said then done." He groaned out, opening one eye, the skeleton forced a grin. "But hey, tibia honest, I would rather have them in company anyway." Pun followed by an aggravated screech by Flowey, Bailey could only smile weakly at the monsters attempt at humor. However, the worry was all too visible on his face, despite the grin.

 

Birth was dangerous for humans alone, even WITH doctors and trained professionals around them. For a monster with low health, this was even worse. And since they had no idea HOW he was going to give birth, it made the issue all the more risky.

 

"I swear, I WILL LEAVE YOU TO ROT!" Flowey screeched at the pun, Stopping for only a moment to lift Bailey and Sans to his face and shake him gently, making the skeleton groan before lowering them again and continuing on their route. Holding Sans closer, Bailey turned her attention back to the monster in her arms to rub his skull, whispering gentle encouragements to him as Flowey picked up his pace-

 

-Only to suddenly stop with a strangled, wet gargle.

 

Looking back at the other monster, she had turned just in time to get a face full of his wet green blood; fluid dripping off of her and Sans. Both scrambling to clear their eyes, they gaped when they saw a broken and mangled bone, spearing Flowey's stem just under his bud. Eyes wide and mouth open; frozen in mid scream, his vines gave away, slamming down onto the ground, sending both human and skeleton to go rolling away, separate from each other.

 

Now wilting, Flowey's bud hung lifelessly from where he had been speared, unmoving with his blood dripping down the bone.

 

Landing with a cry of pain, Bailey quickly curled, pulling her head close to her chest to protect it as she rolled, pain wracking her body as she was sent tumbling away, bouncing on the ground with each impact until she slowed to a halt on her side. Body shaking from adrenaline, Bailey whimpered, her body stinging in pain; forcing herself to roll onto her stomach, feeling blood dripping from random parts on her body where she had gotten scraped and where rocks and dirt have been embedded into her flesh.

 

"Flowey!!" Bailey screeched quickly pulling herself off the concrete and forcing herself on adrenaline fueled legs, body protesting against the movements as the blood from earlier dripped from the scrapes, mixing in with the blood from Flowey that was still splattered on her. Scrambling to her feet, aiming to sprint toward the injured monster before she stopped, quickly being reminded of why they had been in such a hurry to begin with. "Sans?!" 

 

During his tumble, Sans was lucky to be able to use what limited magic he could conjure to ease up his fall, Using his arms and legs to protect the barrier housing his children, his spine wasn't spared the abuse as it was the first thing he had landed on with a force that could rival Undyne when she was sick. It wasn't enough to damage what small HP he had, it did give him such blinding pain that he lost sight for about a minute, laying on his side. Luckily, despite the pain from the fall as well as the labor pains, the twins were safe. Terrified, but unharmed.

 

That was how Bailey found him. Motionless and unconscious. Lights in his sockets gone with both his head and spine cracked from the impact of the concrete. Seeing the state he was in, she wasted no time in rushing for him. Panting as a sharp pain shot up her chest, implying that the possibility of her having a damaged rib was high, Her eyes were locked on the still form in front of her. Flowey. Sans.

 

 _'No,'_ She thought mournfully. _'Flowey is dead. Nothing could survive that. Not even him.'_ Her only focus had to be Sans. He was all she had to care for right now.

 

_'Brian would, no doubt, have some stories to tell about this...'_

 

Closer she got. However, midway to Sans, bones equally dark and deformed as the one that had speared Flowey, surrounded her, leaving the small body of the monster, vulnerable to the being behind her who had cast the magic.

 

"Ah, Ah. My little minx. That's not yours." The cold and eerie familiar voice that Greg possessed, sent shivers down her back; shaking her body to it's core. Throughout this entire time, Bailey had hoped that the man would have simply burned in the fire that had engulfed the zoo. Grillby had promised that the man wouldn't make it out of the flames and rubble while she had gone to retrieve her friends. And since there was no sign of Papyrus other than the damaged hearing aid that had been shattered and lay on the ground, that had been surgically placed on the inside of the right side of his skull; she had feared the worst. But this was no time for mourning. Instead, she focused on her time to get Sans and Flowey out while Grillby went to rescue other monsters from their prisons as well as the humans who had come to help.

Very few plans survive even when there was care in setting them out, apparently.

"He's not yours either." She spat out, glaring at the bones that blocked her path; caging her in like an animal. This is what Sans and Papyrus must have felt like for almost a year. But they had room to run around and burn off energy. She was surrounded in a tight circle. "Sans is a person....unlike you. You're a monster!"

"Rude." Was the lazy reply, not at all impressed, and alarmingly, much closer than what she had expected. Dropping her head, Bailey bared her teeth, eyes shifting around the bottom of the bones that tore through the concrete flawlessly like drills, in hopes of locating a way to escape. When she found none, her fists clenched at her sides in her frustration. "Normally, if one was to insult someone, they'd at least have the courage to look them in the eye."

With that said, Bailey could barely make out an arm slipping through the gap of the bones in front of her, when the hand attached grabbed her jaw and pulled her head up, forcing her to face the man. Gasping, her body went cold at the sight and her eyes took in everything before her. It was Greg alright. There was no mistaking his appearance. But gone was his age and shrunken face. Now, appearance full of the youth he had lost, what once was a middle aged man was but a teenager before her. Granted, a very tall teenager but a young man nonetheless.

But the blood.... Oh god, he was covered in blood! It was smeared in his hair and on his face. Dripping down, fresh and warm! Seeming to take joy in seeing her expression, he smirked smugly, leaning in a little to allow some of the blood to drip on her face, watching her recoil from his grip in terror.

"Not much of a fighter now, are you? Lost your bite at a bit of blood. Your friend was more of a beast that you were." Then he gave pause, snickering to himself, eyes gleaming in the light. "Well, before I put him down."

"Put him down"? The man acted as if Brian was some wild animal. Some beast that was too diseased to be around anyone. And he killed him? Body going numb as the sounds around her vanishing until they were nothing but white noise to her. Body shaking, she wasn't sure if was from rage or terror. She didn't want to believe what she was told. She didn't understand how someone like Brian could be mercilessly mowed down. How could a human do such a thing to another living being? She supposed that there lies the answer. He wasn't human anymore. He had the appearance of one but she knew the truth. No one who took pleasure on ending the lives of another would remain one of her own species.

The man was a monster. Not the kind that Sans was, but the kind that older siblings told their younger ones to keep them terrified at night. Greg was an abomination. The thought made her heart hurt alone. The loss of Brian only made the ache worse. It almost made breathing unbearable. However, Greg hadn't cared much for things like love or friendship. The man hadn't made a single effort to even get to know the two when he started working there. The abomination that he had made himself was all to visible; breaking past his flesh and taking over in appearance, roaring fiercely in his eyes. The soulless dead eyes that made anyone cower the second they saw him. The things he must have seen. The terrible crimes he must have committed behind their backs. To kill someone-

Her breath caught in her throat.

Papyrus...

Papyrus had been in his possession several times. The torture that poor monster must have endured while in Greg's care while no one was watching. And it was all her fault. The worst part was, she wasn't sure if the man had killed the skeletal monster or if Papyrus was still burning. Falling to her knees, she placed her hands to her eyes, weeping, curling on herself as much as the bones allowed her to. Body wracking, she had not seen the smirk that shone on the man's face.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." He cooed mockingly, stepping back away from the bones to study her in his pleasure. "You will be joining him soon. However, currently, you are none of my concern. I got what I wanted."

Forcing herself to rip her head from her hands, she noticed, through tear stained eyes, Greg strolling over to Sans' unconscious form. Unaware of the danger he was in for both himself and his babies, Sans lay there unmoving still, vulnerable as the mage stopped right beside him, toes pushing the small skeleton's shoulder until the monster was laying on his back, one hand limply under his belly while the other rested on the ground. Now, having full view of the creature before him, Greg's left eye shone past the shadow of his hair, the stolen magic Papyrus had once possessed ran through his body, reaching out to coil around Sans' own, luring it in with ill intentions, pretending to be the other skeleton. Absorbing the magic from the skeleton had been a treat to him. The creature was so strong, so WILLED, and yet, he refused to show his full potential.

 _'Good thing for me,'_ Greg mused mentally, kneeling down closer to the skeleton using his magic to forcefully entangle Sans' own before he could retreat, Causing the unconscious monster to let out a pained wail, hands reaching up to grab at his ribcage. Snorting when he felt Sans' magic attempt to fight back, too weak due to the labor his body was undergoing; Sans was helpless, and oh, was it so delicious to Greg.

"Get away from him!!!" Screaming, Bailey stupidly bashed herself against the bones in front of her, only to fall to the ground, hand grabbing onto her dislocated shoulder; no damage done to the prison she was in. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Opting to stand, her hands wound around the bone that was closest and pulling with all her might. She was going to break out of this!! Not Sans! She lost Brian, Flowey, and Papyrus! She couldn't lose Sans and his babies too! With the way Greg was going about this, there soon will be a pile of dust where Sans currently lay.

But Greg was beyond recognition. Magic swirled around his body like wild fire. Engulfing the human and monster both as he absorbed the life essence from the monster. Cracks broke out from below him and the wind picked up at an alarming rate. Yet, without giving it much thought, the mage reached out, holding a hand over Sans' prone form, pushing past the feeble attempts to ward him off. He needed more. The feel of this magic was too addictive. Too powerful. It drove him crazy with desire. He will claim this magic. This-

"GAK!"

Vines had shot up out of the ground under him faster than he could register. Tearing through his body, Greg found himself dangling by three large vines with the whirlwind of magic dying away just a quickly as it came. He couldn't feel anything. No pain. No cold grip. He couldn't even feel the blood leaving his body. The only thing his mind could register as he was being held up was the tug of those vines ripping through his body, thorns the size of his hands, digging into the meat of his body. With a deformed smile, he lowered his head, letting his body go limp. It felt GLORIOUS!! Looking over the vines that now hovered in his view from how he was hanging, Greg found himself wondering.

_'How does this one's magic taste?'_

It happened too fast. So fast that Bailey hadn't been able to process what had happened in her mind. One minute, she was trying to pry a bone apart to free herself to rescue Sans, next thing she knew, Sans was no longer screaming and was laying there, panting in pain, Greg was being lifted off the ground by vines that were, clearly, monster made, while a stray vine, equally large, broke the bone cage like they were nothing and now lay there limply. Jaw hanging from her alarm, her eyes landed on the vine in front of her, following to where it connected; Bailey felt like she could cry in joy.

Despite still being impaled, Flowey was alive, bid facing Greg with the nastiest look she had seen on the flower. One eye closed from being Damaged, covered in his blood, his body jerked in pain.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE IMPALED, YOU FREAK!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" The laugh that Flowey gave made Bailey think of a video game boss, sharp teeth and wild red eyes, Flowey was nowhere near the sweet little (even if he was bratty at times) flower she had known to be. Her alarm grew once his head "glitched" to her, making her let out a yell at the sight. The movement was jerky, as if it wasn't meant to happen as he did it. "What are you waiting for, stupid?! I can't hold him long! Get the lazy trashbag out of here while I have this psyco!!"


	22. Lollipops and Buttercups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, and I apologize for that. Next chapter will be from someone elses POV, or at least part of it. I hope to make the next chapter longer than this one.

_'I want to kill myself.' He remembered thinking one day while walking Papyrus to school one day when they had been kids. 'A failure. To take care of a life, even my own was a feat not even meant for me.'_

_Closing his eye sockets while his little brother, Papyrus, chatted to him; words that Sans couldn't quite hold onto in his episode, walking by his side, completely unaware of Sans' internal struggle with each step they took in the snow. If not for feeling empty most of the time; Sans wondered if he might have actually gone through with offing himself like he had thought of doing for the few short years that he had with the sickness of his mind. The thoughts haunted him ever day, each time lasting longer with every episode that tormented him._

_'So what's stopping me?' "What", indeed. It couldn't have been laziness that kept him from accomplishing what his mind and the emptiness that filled his soul. Even in Papyrus' company, he felt dead inside. Nothing. Ready to sleep his life away in the comfort of his bed that he shared with Pappy while in Gerson's care. Body feeling heavy like a rock in water, it sometimes was just too difficult to climb and force himself out of bed._

_Much too difficult._

_Things have been hard for Sans, emotionally. Whatever it was that he had that had fucked with his brain was also messing with his body. Sucking his energy like a vacuum, leaving him exhausted. Too tired to do anything most of the time, much to Papyrus' irritation that his brother was lazy. Pappy was too young to understand such things then. Too pure to even feel the pull of the darkness that swarmed his older brothers mind._

_Papyrus was lucky._

_It took it's toll on him more than once. It kept him drained with a body that struggled to survive while his psyche had already given up. Driven by some unknown force that he couldn't figure out to this day. Sans was very, very tired._

_Tired of feeling like this day in and day out, tired of always being tired and desperately searching for the reason why, tired of being empty, tired of dragging himself out of bed to go to school when the next day would be relatively be the same, Tired of all the concerned looks and questions asking if he was okay, tired of the way people would whisper about him behind his back as if he couldn't hear the pity in their voices,_

_Tired of wanting to FUCKING DIE ALL THE TIME!_

_But dismissing that last thought all together felt hopeless. In a way, to Sans, killing himself felt like a relief to rid himself of the exhaustion and self abuse._

_But then, who would care for Pappy?_

_Turning his attention to the small skeleton at his side, holding his hand in his own while the younger monster rattled off tales that he had heard yesterday at the playground with kids he was trying to befriend despite their taunts and jeers. Forcing a smile, Sans nodded at an unheard question sent his way, which erupted a laugh from his younger brother for a reason Sans hadn't felt bothered to listen to. Instead, he chose to give his sibling a wink as they continued their trek to the school house where the teacher stood, patiently waiting for the children to arrive._

_There was no way Sans could ask Gerson to care for the younger skeleton in his permanent absence. Not when the old turtle had them AND a very energetic guppy to deal with. He doubted the old monster could have been able to handle two energetic youngsters with one of them constantly asking when his brother would return, only to get told a sugar coated lie in pity and a remorseful face. That was a weight Sans couldn't imagine that Gerson would have taken well too with should the child actually ask him, knowing full well of what had happened to the other skeleton._

_Unfortunately, there was no one else that Sans could even hope to trust to watch over his brother. So that forced the option onto him. One he clung to for dear life, no pun intended._

_He had to live. If not for himself, then for his brother. He had to keep Papyrus safe and alive. He had to keep going for Papyrus because if he didn't, who would. Many who looked upon the young skeleton either bullied him, or tolerated him; Gerson aside._

_'But I want to die.' Those words weighted on his mind as he and Papyrus entered the school, taking off their coats and shoes to keep from tracking in snow and mud. The building was pretty warm so they had no fear of growing cold, not that it bothered skeletons much, not having any skin to begin with._

_He would fight this mental sickness that had claimed him. He would fight it with every force he could._

_Sans just wasn't sure, however, how long he'd last in this fight._

\--

Out of everything that could have possibly had happened in the next few moments after Bailey grabbed the smiling trash bag like he had told her to do and bolt, out of EVERY scenario that he could think of happening that might happen next; having the mage LITERALLY SPITTING FIRE AT HIM WAS NOT ONE!!!

Body covered in flames- GRILLBY'S FLAMES- at that; Floweys entire being was engulfed by the flames, feeling his body being burned the second it touched him. Pulling his vines away and dropping the human that he once had a hold of in his thorny grasp, the flower was quick to duck underground, smothering the flames that had currently been coating his body and starving for his flesh. Burnt and disgruntled, he took his time to rest underground, mind quickly going to work to form a plan of attack. He had to buy Bailey some time. He NEEDED to buy them time. What for? He didn't owe them anything. No, not for them. Honestly, FLowey couldn't give a damn about those two. But this human wanted the stupid skeleton. And if there was one thing the flower enjoyed more than anything, it was taking what his enemy desired. Having the skeleton out of the mage's grasp felt like a delicious way to start for his revenge.

But he was no fool in thinking that he was free to do as he wished. Having dropped the human in order to save himself, he had put himself at risk and in a vulnerable position. Not only was he damaged, but he had currently lost the upper hand at getting a good shot at the humans soul. He knew all too well. Having gone through similar situations with Frisk, Flowey was all too aware about what a human with a determined soul was capable of doing. This being was dangerous.

If he was careful, Flowey was certain that he'd have a small chance on getting the jump on the mage above him. He just had to listen and wait for the right moment. Unfortunately, he never got that chance to strike. While being underground was successful against fire; water on the other hand, was another thing all together. Drowning a plant was much easier to catch on fire. It was just a tad bit more difficult to accidentally catch a plant on fire compared to drowning one which tended to happen on a daily basis, especially to those who are new to gardening.

Above him, water had been forcefully poured in through the holes he and his vines had made during his attempted escape. Crushing his body to the bottom of the burrow, the water, he felt, was magical and smelled of soap. The malice he felt behind the water attack had hurt and Flowey could feel the force of the water grow stronger the longer it made contact with him; the force as it rushed around in his small hole tore through some of his stem and petals despite his struggle against the rapid attack.

He wanted to scream, if not out of pain, then out of frustrating and anger. Why couldn't this human buzz off or at least get the hint and JUST DIE?!!!

Unable to hold his breath any longer, he was quick to dig out of the ground gasping for air as his head reached the surface, just in time for him to be snatched up by a hand and pulled aggressively from the ground, leaving him screaming as his roots were torn and ripped from the ground where they kept him in place.

Said roots, torn and shredded, dangled from the bottom of his stem, twitching as his green blood dripped down and off of them to the concrete below, leaving a small puddle of blood. Flowey wasn't able to do anything before he was faced with a clearly insane human, eyes wild and roaring with fire. It was all too clear. The magic he had stolen from monsters had driven the mage _MAD_ . Humans had their own versions of magic for a reason. There were so many reasons why their magic types were separate from monsters! The knowledge of why had been lost when the monsters had gotten sealed but now, Flowey found out why. Gaping, he shrieked as his head was stuffed inside the mouth of the deranged mage.

Time seemed to slow as the humans teeth tore into his stem. Bitterly, Flowey smiled, closing his eyes for one final time. The human aimed to eat him. Well, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. After all...

_'Buttercups are poisonous, Dumb-ass.'_


	23. Blind Mans Bluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for taking so long on this!! And I am so sorry for it being short! Along with quitting my job, I haven't felt like writing lately until I (practically) dreampt, (dreamed?????? Whatever.) of this. I know it'll need polishing later on but with being on hiatus for a while, I am trying to get back in it so I can post more. I really want to get this story done! And I know many of you want me to update it more. XD
> 
> Please forgive me

He hadn't expected the human to somehow take flight in the sky. Having quickly hunted Greg down as fast as he could once the buses flooded with monsters and humans alike, completely missing Bailey with an injured skeleton in her arms as she fled into the closest bus before the door closed; Papyrus had only one thing on his mind. Sans was missing and the mage was loose in the premises. Unable to even bear the thought of possibly losing Sans, he'd risk his life. Even if he had to taint himself for the sake of Sans' freedom and safety, Papyrus would do it all over again. With only his shredded shorts on him, his ribs gave no resistance to the wind as he ran, tracing the residual magic that he had felt nearby. Sprinting at the speed of a athlete, Papyrus struggled to focus and keep from running into object. Depth perception gone, he had to rely on his only eye, to great success.

Just as Papyrus had gotten there, he was just in time to spot the remains of his flower friend shrink into dust at the hands of the mage as a shred of a familiar yellow petal dripped out of his mouth, covered in saliva and determination as it landed before it too, faded away into the dusty pile that gathered at the human's feet.

His soul grew ill with held vomit at the sight. Seeing this BEAST eat one of his own kind had been a cruel sight to see. Hands clenched into fists, Papyrus felt rage and sorrow fuel into him. This beast... What had could have possibly stopped Greg from eating Sans and his unborn children if he was deranged enough to eat a poisonous monster? For all he knew, there wasn't anything to prove his brother was even alive. Marrow was littered on the ground at Greg's feet; pooled in a tidy pile with a faint splatter here and there. The feel of Sans' magic that was still flowing through the air and around the mage didn't reassure him of that fact.

It was almost enough to break him. Papyrus had lost so much this day. Now here he was. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to kill. Maybe it was from the residual determination that his soul absorbed as his face was melted. Or perhaps it was something more... something... _darker..._?

But his thoughts had him locked in his head for too long. Greg, having spotted the conflicted monster before him and merely grinned with that deranged look in his eyes that was, without a doubt, the last thing Flowey probably had seen before he had been devoured. And without a word, the mage took to the air.

Panicked, Papyrus got to his feet, reaching up as the mage's body faded away into a disgusting mist that gave the appearance of oil. Speeding past him, Papyrus' grip was futile as the oil slid past his fingers flawlessly, disappearing into the distance; the direction of the fleeing buses.

No thought had been spared. Locking his sight in where the mage had disappeared to, the skeleton bolted, faint traces of determination fueling him. The amount that resided in his soul was enough to make his ribs drip off his body, but not enough to cause too much of a damage. He had lost so much that day.

But he was going to do something about it.

\--

The first thing Sans noticed was the amount of pain his body was in. Weakly letting out a whimper, he gripped what felt like a large pile of clothed under him. While the attempts to cushion him during the savage rocking and roaring that he was both feeling and hearing, it wasn't enough to spare him the pain of his body, bringing the cracks in his skull and back out of their numb state from his unconsciousness. Body following quickly behind his injuries, he was fully awoken to the contractions that had built up over the time he had been out of it, and he couldn't help but let out a startled and pained cry. 

Which was enough to alert a pair of fluffy, warm, and gentle hands that soon cupped his head, spreading healing magic through his body, easing some of the pain, but not nearly enough to completely rid him of the damages to his body.

"Thank the stars, you're alright!" Toriel's voice rang true out of the blue. "I've been trying to wake you for a while now. I was so worried you'd dust and taking the little ones with you!"

Oh, right. He had nearly forgotten that he was in labor. Even with the pains, his mind hadn't caught up to what his body had been going through. So focused one being in pain and uncomfortable, it hadn't even occurred to him that he had a job that was unfinished. But where was he? Why wasn't he able to open his eyes? Or, were his sockets open? He couldn't see anything! And with the throbbing pain in his head; Last he remembered was....

" _Bailey...._ " The sound of his own voice wasn't able to startle him this time. With having been weak, tired, or injured since his time in the zoo, sounding like he had been gargling sand was hardly new to him.

"I'm here, Sans! I'm here, lil' Blue! You're okay! We made it." Made it? Where were they going again? He couldn't remember? Didn't even have time to. Just as he felt the human's warm hand grab his, a contraction had hit him, followed by the pain that came with labor. Clenching her hand in his grasp, Sans gave a whimper as he pushed, feeling Toriel's hands reach between his apparent bare legs, awaiting for, what felt like, a watermelon to escape him. His echo body would agree with him on what it felt like the babies were at that moment.

It must have formed while he was unconscious. He surely didn't have it before he was knocked out. But this was happening to fast. He wasn't ready! They weren't safe yet, were they? Where was Papyrus? They were supposed to meet him!

"P-Pa-AH!!!" Another contraction. They were coming quicker and harder. Stars, how long had he been out?! The rocking of.... wherever he was, wasn't helping! Everything hurt. Sans couldn't keep his mind on anything and there was no way he was able to remember anything. Between the movements and the pain; being unable to see wasn't helping! But he couldn't open his eyes!! Or at least, it felt like they were already open. But he couldn't see! It was so dark! He couldn't see! Where was Papyrus!!

" _Pa...pyru-s!!_ " His terrified cry was cut short as his pelvis began to burn as a head began pushing past his pelvis to the only exit it had access too. This was probably the first baby. To think he had another one to go after this one.

"Shhh.... Just relax and breathe. I promise we will talk after the little ones are out." Tori's voice was soothing and full of understanding. It stuck out among many others that began to whisper and murmur around them. Where they in public? "I know you worry for your brother, Sans. But this is more important at the moment. Alright? Just breathe. In and out, slowly. That's good. You're doing well, Sans... Now Just push..."

Following her instructions clearly, his body was dripping with sweat as he grabbed what felt like a sleeve of a sweater as Bailey whispered sweet words to him. Focusing his energy on pushing the baby out of him, he tuned out everything. Even being unable to see wasn't on his mind at that moment. Toriel was right. And it would be one less thing to be in pain over. He just wanted it to be over. Articles of clothing that everyone in, wherever they were, had spared to make him that makeshift bed, were wet with his sweat and other various fluids as the baby slid out and into Tori's awaiting arms, wailing the second they felt the cold air.

Good thing that skeletons didn't have any trace of afterbirth or strange cords attached to the baby afterward.

Panting, Sans allowed himself to lay back and relax as a wriggling lump was placed on him. Hands unconsciously going up to hold whatever was laying on him, he felt the tiny body of his baby and the echo body they formed the second they had been born. Stopping at the baby's neck, knees, and elbows, the barrier that acted as flesh, was warm and soft as the baby whimpered on their mother's chest. 

It was enough to send warmth through his body as he moved his thumb, feeling the baby's small hand latch onto it, bringing a hesitant smile to his face and tears in his eyes. He wanted to see them.... But being allowed a moment to relax, it was a painful discovery that he had made. He knew his sockets were open. 

Thanks to the fall he made and the damage he took in his fall had rendered him blind.

Skeletons had to be very careful with their skulls and spines for multiple reasons. Blindness was one and there was no surprise that, that's what had happened to him. The chances of gaining his sight back was small but still there. Too bad he wasn't able to swell on it for long. Growling in pain, he felt the baby being plucked from his body and Toriel's hands going back down between his legs.


	24. Nice Summer Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another short one, but I hope to make a longer one next time. It's a little short because I started it late and I have chores to do but I couldn't keep you all in too much suspense forever.

The second baby was small in his arms. Smaller than what he had thought the twin of the firstborn would have been. Trailing his finger along the deformed and broken nose hole of the second baby as it slept with each labored breath he could muster. Unlike his sister that had been born before him, Sans could practically feel the low HP his son had. Too small and clinging to life; the little one slept soundly, unaware of his mother's distress. Sans felt he could cry from the sheer amount of events during the birth alone. He had names his sickly son Imprint MT Shadow. The name he and Papyrus whispered often in their time in the cell, should they have a son.

Sadly, he didn't think Imprint would survive long enough to enjoy the freedom that had been long denied to them. The driver the the bus had done his best to blend in with the traffic on the road with them. The highway wasn't easy with a large vehicle to drive on, especially with so many lives in it that hid behind it's tinted windows. For all the small monster knew, his son would pass only knowing the bumpy ride and the panicked chatter of monsters and humans that sat around them. Yet, that was as bad as the ride got so far. Currently, everyone was worried about being found by authorities on their way to freedom. Where was freedom? Sans hadn't known. As far as he knew, they were going to a secluded location far away from any human settlement and the dreaded mountain they had escaped from a year prior.

Imprint had given a little gasp, shifting a little in his mother's arms before giving a weak whimper before falling back into his slumber. The action hadn't gone unnoticed. Arms tightening around the small bundle in his arms, Sans buried his face in the tiny body that had been carefully wrapped in the remains of a hoodie. Desperate for his child to have, even a chance of life, Sans kept close watch on Imprint's HP. While he couldn't see the world around him anymore, he could still clearly see the little monster soul and stats as he did before.

**Imprint Gaster**

**HP: .5/.10**  
Att: 0  
Def: 3 

**Sleeping without a worry**

****

Good. There wasn't a drop in his health. That was one positive thing out of all this. Now if only the child's health could go up. It was progress, Sans hoped. A small hand then latched onto his arm, gently pulling at the T-shirt he still wore.

"Leave me alone..." He couldn't stop watching. If he looked away, the baby's heath would drop- well, maybe not. But that's how Sans felt. If he so much as moved wrong, he'd be holding dust instead of his second born. Another tug caught his attention and he gave a growl. "I said, leave me alone."

But the tugging continued and he forced himself to bare his teeth at whoever was pulling on his arm.

"What?!"

The silence that followed afterward was almost annoying. Forcing him to look away from the stats of his newborn only to not say anything was highly insulting and irritating.

"Frisk, Sans can't see you, my child." Toriel spoke up calmly and full of, Sans' daughter in her own arms, keeping the little one safe for Sans until Imprint passed, Asgore sitting silently beside her, their own infant squealing happily in his arms. "Perhaps you should leave him alone for a while."

Frisk?

Any kind of aggression or annoyance had faced away and was replaced with relief. Frisk was here? They got away from wherever the humans had dragged them to?! How?!

"Kid?" Almost unable to believe it, he pulled an arm free to reach out, soon feeling a small hand grasp his own; Sans instantly pulling the child close to hug tightly but carefully as to not crush his own child. "Oh stars.... kid.... You're alright...."

This had explained the silence. unable to speak or hear anything but soul speak, Frisk must have been signing to him and he hadn't known it. Feeling Frisk's arms wrap around his neck in a hug, smile in place on their face, he could feel the breath of their laugh as they nuzzled their face in his shirt.

 **"I missed you! I was worried about all of you!"** Frisk spoke with their soul, pulling away to pat at his face with their hands as if they couldn't believe he was real. **"I heard what happened and came as fast as I could.**

Soul speak was mostly a monster thing. It was an automatic response the monsters body did that allowed the deaf to hear the words spoken to them provided the speaker carried magic into their being. It was handy and didn't require any effort to do. Fortunately, Frisk also held magic, so the kid had access to use soul speak, with effort.

"Just like that, huh? No one tried to stop ya?" He mused in good humor. He hadn't been surprised. This must not have been far from the first orphanage that the kid had been in, from what he was understanding. The caretakers were often absent and left the duties to the children in their care more times than Frisk knew.

 **"No one."** Frisk confirmed with a proud smile. **"It was where I was before so I knew my way around."**

"Really? Huh... Good job." Sans wasn't sure what he could have said to that. There probably could have been many different things that he could have said to that, but at the moment, he wasn't really sure he could think of any of them. Turing his attention back to Imprint, he gave a sigh, watching the stats. They hadn't dropped while he was distracted, which eased his worry a little bit.

 **"What's their name?"** Frisk spoke up suddenly, apparently looking down at the baby in his arms, with curiosity. **"Both of them. Did you name them yet?"**

"Hmm? Oh..." Tilting his head to the side, he ran his thumb along Imprint's cheek, feeling the soft bone under it squish a little, resembling baby fat to an infant human. "Imprint... His name is Imprint..."

 **"And her name?"** The kid questioned, pointing momentarily at the baby in Toriel's arms. **"Does she have one yet?"**

That had been a good question. Papyrus had once told him a name that he had liked and wanted to give their child if there was a girl. But that had been so long ago and early in his pregnancy. He wasn't sure if he....

Wait-no, he remembered.

"Nirmala. Her name is Nirmala."

Frisk nodded, smiling down at Imprint, running a hand along the baby's face, raising a brow and using their soul to see them.

**"They look like Papyrus...."**

It wasn't the fact that this was said, that surprised Sans. He knew that the little ones would have some resemblance to Papyrus, considering he was their father. But the fact that there wasn't any sign of disgust, but was full of love and understanding. Even Toriel was sending a compassionate look his way as if to tell him that she understood and didn't judge him. It... It was....

It was a big relief. Too big for him to even hold inside and he almost broke down then and there.

Sadly, there had been no time.

The attack came without warning and so sudden that no one really had time to react to it. It had started with a large **THUD!!** and the next thing he knew was that the bus began to fishtail on the highway. Crashing into vehicles nearby that had been rushing to pass, humans tried to flee, ramming the bus in their blind panic to get away as the bus toppled to it's side and slide along the , causing the passengers go flying around the inside of the bus, screaming and yelling out as they struggled to keep themselves in place, grabbing onto seats and each other while the driver held tightly to the steering wheel to keep from being flung around along with the passengers.

Curled around Imprint, Sans found himself in the arms of Asgore along with the small baby goat monster who wailed loudly in her unhappiness while Toriel held tightly to Frisk and Nirmala, using their bodies to take the impact from being flung around. More concerned with the safety of his child, Sans refused to uncurl. Even with two babies wailing close to him.

Unsure about how long the bus had been sliding, it was a while before Asgore gained the courage to remove himself from Sans, looking around at those who were thrown around with him.

"Is everyone alright? Are there any injured?" The kind's voice boomed out, followed by the weak and shaken responses of the passengers. No casualties, no injuries. The most people had gotten were apparently scrapes, cuts, and bruises.

The relief didn't last long.


	25. Wish words were like Little Toy Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make a point that I am not good at action scenes but I will do my best to give you a good experience!

Pulling himself to his feet, Sans clutched his weak child close to his being, hands gripping tightly at the fabric that clothed Imprint. Feeling worse for ware with pain littering from his body from the impact of the crash as cars behind the multiple lines of escaping buses on the highway; attempted to stop only to crash into each other. Sirens echoed in the distance but too far to make it in time for what he felt was to come. Crying children and nervous, frantic chatter from those who survived the pileup of vehicles; checking on each other. It wasn't until something landed in front of the large empty space that remained on the highway; free of any living being or object until now. Until that moment, they were happy, fleeing to freedom, ready to live the rest of their lives in peace, only to have it shattered by the ominous cloud of magic that tailed them.

The feeling that Sans got from the figure was terrifying. The mere hostility alone was enough to repel him; for fear for him and his children lives. But the insane, drunken power that overwhelmed all those nearby; it was all too familiar to them. While blind, the small judge could still see the soul, and found it black, dripping nothing but acid of the magic it had stolen from others, tainting itself for the sheer toxicity of power. Greg. Those behind him had gone quiet, soon to start whimpering as they attempted to back away only to be blocked by the pile of cars behind them, keeping them stuck in a bowl. A Trap.

Feeling a small figure cling to him, Sans couldn't pull his focus away from Greg's soul. Seeing red tendrils of DETERMINATION littering the small heart like veins that filtered the poison through his body. What kind of man would do this to himself?! What kind of being would allow themselves to hurt another like this?! It puzzled Sans to no end, and frightened him. Not even Chara, who held the power to reset time, could bestow this kind of fear in him. At least with that demon, he knew everything would have been normal in the blink of an eye before it was torn away over and over.

But there would be no reset. He knew he had to do something. There was no way a beast-no-DEMON like this could be allowed to continue. Baring his teeth, he gave a warning growl at the power driven demon before them.

 ***Sans???*** Frisk broke through his terror, soul showing how terrified and unsure they were. Clutching to him, they trembled.

"Frisk..." He managed to rumble as silently as he could through his feral growling. "Listen closely to me. I want you to take Imprint, and go over to Toriel... You understand...?"

He felt their fist hit his pelvis in realization of what the skeleton was going to do.

***You can't fight Him!! You'll die!! And I can't bring you back!! You made me promise!!!***

Smirking, he turned slightly, never turning his head as he deposited his delicate child into Frisks' unexpected arms. When he was sure they had a strong hold on the baby bone, he forced his body to face the now approaching demon.

"So I did..." He confirmed, eyes sparking blue, fighting against the damage to his skull. "Don't worry, kid. I'm going to finish this..."

As he leapt to attack, Sans was pleasantly surprised that his blue attack allowed him to see what was happening around him. It wasn't great, by any means, but it was a major improvement compared to what he had just a moment ago. Barely registering Asgore shouting his name as the king chased after him, involving himself into the fight, Sans shot a row of bones behind the demon to prevent escape. Unfortunately, Greg wasn't backing down. Choosing just to grin that dreamy insane grin that sent shivers down Sans' spine. And in a blink, the demon's eyes gleamed orange; making the judge become overwhelmed by Papyrus' magic. He could feel himself grow heavy, he could feel the poison intent in the magic as he was slammed down on the concrete below him.

Ribs screaming from the impact of the forced landing, Sans gave a startled cry, blinking as the large shadow of Asgore flew above him as the king landed, stabbing his trident through the demon, using his massive body to push it back and away from the fallen skeleton.

"Back! You will not touch them!!" The kind bellowed, struggling to remain standing as his body was enveloped by orange magic. As Asgore kept his ground, vines shot up from the ground, entangling the goat monster around his neck, limbs, and waist; moving to force the king down by all means necessary. Only then, did Asgore give a sign of struggle as his limbs shook. Gaping and chocking on the vine around his neck, his body held strong; even when being forced to the ground. Keeping the demon impaled on the trident; he refused to be moved even if it had meant his life.

And this angered Greg. Jaw opening wide, his cheeks split to impossible lengths to show another row of sharpened fangs; displeased at it's object of interest was being denied to it. Having the kings power already, absorbing more would have been pointless. It wanted more. Taking another step, then another, the demon further impaled itself on the monsters trident. He would go through this beast if it had to. No matter the blood it lost, no matter the damage it took. It would steal from all of them. It would have them. It hated them!! It hated all of them!!! It wanted them to DIE!!! 

Shrieking loudly, its hands reached out, black and dripping as if covered in ink and glass, it's newly form claws rose, ready to end the one that was keeping it there; using part of its magic to keep the skeleton put. Deciding to add more pressure on the skeleton, said skeleton gave a pained cry as the crater it lay in grew as it was pressed down into the concrete. This pleased the demon. It wanted more. More, more, more!!!

"BACK OFF, NERD!!!" The demon hadn't had a chance to even acknowledge the new voice before it was smacked over the head, expertly by the fish monster it had enslaved earlier, forcing it to lose it's control on it's magic momentarily as it was forced away from the large monster, grasping its now bleeding head, before bending over and vomiting from the plant monster it had eaten earlier.

Landing with a grace that many would envy, Undyne held her spear in her broken shackled hands, shifting her head up to force her long red hair back from her face before standing and cutting the vines away from the king, who was now free of the orange magic that had encased him earlier. Reaching her hand out to him, Asgore was quick to regain his breath and with the help of his bloody trident, he gripped her hand, allowing his captain to aid him to his feet.

"My thanks, Undyne." Was the response her king managed to cough out, moving his hand to rub his sore throat. "I was starting to black out." His steely eyes held onto the demon as it got sick where it stood. "It's poisoned... But it can still fight. This beast we're dealing with is not normal. Keep your wits" Regaining his stance, Asgore held his trident out, circling the demon as it regained itself.

Following the King's lead, Undyne held out her spear, reading her magic to summon more.

"No need to tell me twice, King fluffy bun!"

\--

He felt broken. The magic in his eye struggled to remain active as he pushed himself out of the crater with his body pleading him to remain still from it's pain. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't rest. Sans was tired of being controlled. He was tired of having everything he loved being taken from him! First Papyrus, and now, all his friends and those who helped him to escape were in danger. And his children. His precious children were in just as much danger if not more. They were all he had left of Papyrus. They were his little soulings! His babies!! He would not let the demon take them too!!

Pushing himself to his feet, Sans looked up from his botched stance that he was able to hold; eye sparking from magic as he attempted to cling onto it. He had just managed to see Undyne and Asgore fight the demon; seeing it grow angrier and angrier with each strike they took in their efforts to keep it away from the other terrified monsters and humans alike. It was a losing battle. A losing battle that they had no hope of beating. What kept them going? Maybe they had enough just like Sans did. Or maybe they were driven to protect.

Clinching his hands out before him, He roared out, using what magic he had left, Sans propelled himself at the demon along with Undyne and Asgore.

...

...

However....

Halfway there, time seemed to slow for him. One mistaken block, another mistaken blow, Sans saw a damaged and broken bone escape their defenses; flying straight at Frisk who was beyond frozen at the sight of the projectile that was headed their way; little Impact in their arms, crying as loud as he could, eyes closed and unaware of the danger he was in.

The sight froze his soul. His head was spinning as magic rushed through his skull. 

Instantly turning, he knew he wouldn't make it in time this way. He had to teleport. It was the only possible chance he would have. It would use all his magic, but his baby! Frisk!!

He did not give birth to his innocent babies only for them to be harmed!!

Using the last of his magic, everything stretched and warped around him as he activated his teleportation. The fabric of reality shifted around him and it wasn't until his sight had gone completely once more and he reached them; did he feel Frisk go flying from the impact of his body hitting theirs. Grabbing tightly to the fabric that held his child, he curled around them as he landed, skidding.

He had done it.

Or.... maybe?.....

Feeling the fabric, he felt the lack of a body. It wasn't until his hands touched a powder did he understand.

Throwing his head up, he let out an agonized cry, tears falling down his face.

He had grabbed nothing but dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now please wait until the next update before you hate me!!!!! I have plans, I swear!!!


	26. I'd throw it all away and it'd all fade away to black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Told you not to hate me just yet! See, the baby's fine! I got you all, didn't I?

The fabric in his arms felt heavy in his arms as he brought it to his face to sob into it before inhaling sharply and abruptly, breaking into a caught. Hand grabbing at his through, he pounded on his chest to remove the particles that escaped into his nasal cavity, filling his nose full of smoky ash.

Ash...

Monster dust has no smell. Even if the monster was on fire when they had died, it wouldn't have a smokey, ash scent to it afterward.

Hope instantly flooding his soul, Sans ignores the fight in favor of taking a handful of what he thought was dust to bring to his face. The smell was faint and at least an hour old. Ash. It was burnt fabric, not monster dust. Not that Sans was complaining. He'd rather be holding a sweater with ash on it than the remains of his child, however...

Where was his weakest twin?

Where were his babies?! He knew Toriel had one, but the other!?

 ***I'm sorry!*** Jerking, Sans could feel Frisk's soul cry out as they ran into him, holding onto him tightly, a small wiggling bundle in their arms- Imprint! Dropping the burnt sweater, he grips Frisk to feel for his weakened baby. Relief filled his being when his hands touched the bare bones of his babybone in the child's arms. Still sobbing, Frisk shook where they stood, tears falling off their face. ***I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I had to!! I had to Sans! I'm sorry!***

Pulling Frisk into his arms to stop their frantic apologizing, the small judge dug his fingers into the kids' sweater, placing his face in their hair to calm them.

"What did you do, Frisk? I won't be mad. What are you sorry for?" He whispered in what he hoped, was a convening and calm, tone. Truth be told, he had a faint idea of what Frisk could have meant. But because he wasn't back underground nor was he having strange flashbacks, the kid must have done something that would cause them to break down without resetting. "Come on, breathe. Nice and slow. There you go..."

Taking a deep breath as instructed, Frisk lowered their head, holding the whimpering baby firmly. ***I...I loaded... I had to! I saw you die Sans! That bone would have hit you! It DID hit you, I, I had to!... I had too.....*** At the ending of their sentence, Frisk had gotten quieter and sniffed mournfully, wiping their nose on their sleeve.

***I had to, Sans...***

Loaded? When had they had time to save?!

Regardless, Sans was grateful. The kid hadn't broken the promise he made them follow and it hadn't been a senseless act. If Frisk hadn't of done that...

His grip tightened around the child in his arms. He didn't want to think of it. Frisk had done well in saving not only his life, but the life of his child. There was nothing to be angry about. The mere thought of what would have happened if Frisk hadn't done what they had done, brought a tear from his sore eye sockets. The smile that formed on his face was weak and he wondered what people saw when they looked at it. While the strength his arms had on the two children in his arms, increased, he felt Frisk shake harder in fear as they let out a terrified whimper; clearly fearing the worst of what his reaction might have been.

Bringing Frisk from his hold to keep them at arms length, Sans was hoping he was staring right at them as he felt Frisks shaking lesson until they had become nonexistent. One small hand rose up to touch one cheek, wiping away a fat tear that had rolled down his face, only to be replaced by another of its kind.

 ***You're..... not mad at me?....*** Frisk questioned slowly in their mild confusion. This caused a laugh to bubble out from him, sniffing away the ash that built up along with the mucus that resided there. ***Sans, you're crying...***

"I'm happy, baby bones. I'm very happy. Thank you.... You did a good thing, kid..." He choked out, bringing one of his hands to rub his eyes, sockets stinging from the salt in his magic induced tears. Pausing suddenly, he pulled his hand away, tears dripping between the bones of his skeletal hand. Slowly rolling the water in his hands, he became aware of the fight going on once more behind him.

That's right...

He was made of magic. Just because he had used up his reserves; didn't mean he didn't still have it. He was a monster. His body was made up of the stuff.

This gave him an idea.

 ***Sans?*** Frisk's voice was quiet and cautious, no doubt staring at him; worried if he had been truly fine.

Giving the kid, what he knew, was a confident grin, the skeleton stood to his feet. 

"Don't worry about me, Kiddo." He winked, feeling his body throb in pain from the damage and labor he had taken from the past few days. "Just go to Toriel and keep yourself safe."

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"U-Undyne!!!"

He had just made his demand when Undyne had gone flying past them, only to smack into a bus nearby, leaving a dent in it. Her head lolled then fell to her chest for a moment, spear in hand, before snapping herself back to awareness. Raising her arms, she pried herself from the metal her body had been molded into before landing gracefully before Alphys, who was more than eager to check on her girlfriend. Reaching out, she checked the fish monster over in panic, gauging for any damages the captain had taken, only to be brushed away the second the lizard gasped at spotting the blood falling from the top of Undynes head and down her face.

"U-Undyne! Y-You're bleeding! L-let me-"

"No time, Al! I'm fine!" Snapping, Undyne smirked confidently at the royal scientist, who silenced, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Just take care of everyone else! I'll be fine, don't worry!"

Then turning to face the demon that she and Asgore had been warding off, the captain summoned another spear in her spare hand. "I'm going to kill this thing, if it's the last thing I do!"

Sans felt the wind brush past him as the captain leapt back into the fight without a care; striking the demon with all her power. Frisk, having obeyed Sans without question, was ushering everyone as far from the battle as they could, keeping the babies in the middle; Toriel's own daughter screamed whilst being crammed with two others, unaware of what was going on.

Good... He won't have any trouble jumping into the fight now. Facing where he felt the demon's soul, Sans reached up, biting hard onto his hand to the point it drew marrow, causing pained tears to fill his eye sockets once more. pulling his bleeding hand away, he wiped at the tears; instantly activating his magic, using his tears as a reserve for all they had. The bones that had formed were small and mishapen, no bigger than a finger, but they were better than nothing. It was something he would have to use, unless.... 

Groaning, Sans strained, focusing on his eyes, feeling the marrow that leaked from his hand to slide up his arm and onto his face; pooling into his sockets and activating one eye. Everything was red and blurry, but he could see.

And thus, he could fight.

Twirling the small, levitating bones in his hand, he rushed for the demon, swerving to the side from a stray attack; a black, inky sludge that smelt of poison and.... buttercups.

Smacking Asgore away, the demon fell to it's knees, sweating heavily, Gagging openly, bloodshot eyes wide and maddening as it had been before, were shifting around and soon became dull and clouded. The thing had eaten Flowey. That was all he could go on. There were no other buttercup around. However, while the poison was slow and weak, the demon was slowly growing worse by it's effects. All they had to do was stall before the poison took hold!

Asgore groaned from where he had landed awkwardly on his side. Slowly raising himself, he bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out. His arm was shattered from the fall. Pushing himself to his feet, broken arm dangling at his side, he grasped his trident strongly in his good, remaining arm, holding it confidently. He had fought in war before and lost much more than the simple use of his arm. He won't stop fighting. For his people, for the innocent people who risked their safety to help them! For Toriel and his daughter! He won't fail them like he had Chara and Asriel! 

Letting out a bestial roar, he ran back in to the fray.

Having gone back into the fight, Undyne hadn't been able to get a close shot like she had before. Now that the demon had recovered from the spell it had suffered, it kept it's ground, throwing spells and objects at her like they had been toys! Having been the subject of Papyrus' magic multiple times as the beast tried to keep her there to crush her being, Undyne felt her body fill with the DETERMINATION that she had residing inside her!

Hunched over with a spear in her hands, she gauged the fight. Sans was dodging better than she thought. Never before had he shown any intention on fighting, yet here he had been, dodging like a pro, like he's been doing it his entire life. She'd have to talk to him about this later when they were free and this demon was deep in its grave!

Looking to her left, she saw the damaged king, holding his trident proudly and prepared for battle, back hunched to compensate for the loss of his arm. Wait... THERE!!

Taking her chance, Undyne got to her feet and bolted for him. Swerving to dodge the fissures the demon left in the concrete in it's efforts to stop the oncoming attack, the captain quickly got behind the king, not slowing in the slightest. Panting, she waited until she had gotten closer before leaping up upon Asgore. Placing her foot on his upper back for a moment, the king looked back for only a moment before turning his attention back on the fight as the captain pushed herself in the air, spear pointed down as she dove for the demon, straight on.

"FOR PAPYRUS!!!!" She bellowed, pushing the spear further down during her decent, slamming the weapon clear through it's body. From the top of it's head, the spear had gone all the way through and out its ass, point barely visible from where it was. The demon gave a roar of pain, showing off it's multiple rows of teeth before swaying, blood spewing from it's wound and onto the monster before it, covering every inch of her. Slamming her feet on the demon's head, Undyne pushed herself from it, launching herself away and leaving the spear.

Not long after she had done so, Sans threw the bone he held, watching intensely as they pierced the demon's eyes, going through it's skull and back of it's throat; the force of the attack throwing it back and onto the trident that Asgore slammed into it, effectively pinning it to the wall; forcing the demon to go limp and still with a strangled gurgle.

...

...

...

No one made a sound for fear of possibly of breaking the sudden peace. They... They had done it.... 

The sound that broke the silence was the one of Undyne landing on the gravel of the highway, panting heavily. Standing tall after gaining her strength, the captain spun to face the pinned beast. Sweat and blood falling from those that fought as they eyed the dead creature before them. It was all, surreal... Even as the sound of sirens gotten louder as they grew closer, nothing could snap them out of the haze.

It was all so.... Serene...

But then Undyne cackled.

Pumping her fists in the air, she howled and cackled madly while Sans collapsed to the ground, panting as the magic in his eye gave away, leaving him in the dark once more. Now resting, flat on his back, he followed Undyne's laughter. Sobbing and laughing, he grabbed his eye sockets. He couldn't believe it. It was over!! It was finally over!! They were free!!!

Asgore, on the other hand, merely just smiled tiredly, grabbing his broken arm.

Only then, did the people around them start to frantically chatter in their relief. Cheering loudly, they exclaimed and went to work on checking on everyone else. Alphy wailed as she rushed to her girlfriend, clinging to Undyne as the captain scooped her in her arms and spun her before kissing her wildly. Grillby, who had been keeping guard over the group for any other stray attacks, held Bailey close, snuggling her. Bailey was all too eager to hold tightly to the elemental, however, she still looked for Brian, unaware of his death.

They were alright... They were fine... 

They were free!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one, once saw the black in that slid off the demon, setting it's sights on Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, we still got one more Monster that still has to make an appearance. >:3

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me. This fandom is new for me to write and I'm tired.
> 
> Once again, this story is heavily influenced by you all.


End file.
